God's Right Hand
by snakebit1995
Summary: A story about student Clint DeMister, an American Cowboy attending culinary school in Japan and working at the side of God's Tongue Nakiri Erina. He aims to never fail her after she showed hims great kindness and at the same time spread his flavors all across the country of Japan. I would have added Hisako to the character tags but she doesn't have one ):
1. Chapter 1: The Cowboy in Japan

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Normally I don't use honorifics but since the story takes place in Japan I'm going to be using them for some gag bits.**

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

 ***YAWN!***

I groaned getting out of bed. My name's Clint DeMister and I'm a student at Totsuki Culinary Academy. Originally I'm from America, Texas specifically. Home of Cowboys and Barbecue I pride myself on similar cooking. I grew up around all sorts of pit masters and competitive chefs so I have a little bit of experience.

I'm a pretty good looking dude, black hair to the shoulders, muscular slightly tanned skin, pretty average yet the girls seem to like me.

"I best get going." I said tying my boots "Or Miss Erina is gonna had my hide."

I threw my hat on and headed towards the stadium where I was supposed to meet Erina, she's kinda like my boss…I just stick behind he and do what she asks, she's not someone who I'd like to disappoint.

"Quite a crowd." I said walking up into Erina's private box "Morning Hisako"

"Good morning."

"You're late…" Erina growled.

"Aww Don't go making that face now darlin'."

"How many times must I tell you, don't call me darling…it's Erina-sama to you."

"You Japanese and your honorifics." I laughed "Loosen up."

"So…" I tipped my hat up "How's it going."

"They just started." Erina said.

"Ikumi and that Soma feller…" I said "He's an interesting one alright."

"Ikumi will crush him and remove him from this school."

"Aww shucks…that ain't no fun." I smiled.

"That accent of yours is atrocious." Erina mumbled.

"Thank ya kindly." I smirked.

I looked through the glass and watched Ikumi hack away at a whole cow.

"She brought out the big guns…" I said "And I'm not talking about the ones on her chest."

"Ugh…" Erina sighed "I employee you again why?"

"Because." I smirked "I rocked your tongue like nothing else before."

"Hmph." Erina flung her hair in my face.

"She's browning it." I observed "But Yukihira he's just chopping onions…he hasn't touched his meat yet."

"What does he have?" Hisako said "Maybe it's in that bag."

Yukihira reached into a shopping bag and pulled out short loin, which he got for half off.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed "I like this guy!"

Ikumi walked away taunting Yukihira "Instead of screwing around you should start packing."

She stuck a rod into her meat and with a flick of her tongue was able to tell the temperature.

"Do you know what supports her cooking?" Erina asked Hisako.

"The power she has to handle meat on the bone?"

"Yes…but not entirely." Erina said "It's her sensibility. The lips are the most heat sensitive part of the body, hers are so sensitive she can tell an exact temperature with them."

"She shines when touching meat, look at her fingers she shows the meat love and doesn't hold back. She's like a pianist preforming a solo."

"Really it just looks like she's rubbing the round to me."

"It's a metaphor!"

"But have you noticed…" I said "Yukihira hasn't taken his eyes off his own dish, he doesn't care about anything but his own dish."

The rest of the match went on without much favor and then the bell rang to signify the end of the bout.

"Interesting..." I said "Ikumi has gone for a very aesthetic look."

Ikumi presented first, her dish was layered so it looked like a beautiful flower. The judges really like it, to the point they felt no need to even taste Yukihira's dish.

"There's garlic rice below the meat." I pointed out "Interesting take…"

"She's won."

"Are you sure?" I smirked "You haven't even seen what her opponent has brought to the party."

"That fool doesn't belong."

"You know Miss…I wonder why you hate this guy so much." I said "Just what did he do to make you so angry…is it perhaps, that he's actually a good cook?"

"You silence now." She glared.

"What's the title of your dish?" the announcer asked Soma.

"Uhh…Chaplin Steak Don?"

"I see…he softened a tough meat with onions." I smirked "Nice thinking…"

The judges took one bite and stared reviling in Yukihira's dish, they loved the taste and the way he prepped the meat with wine and onions.

"What's the trick, there's something mixed with the rice."

"It's pickled plums."

"What a wild guy." I laughed "Plums and rice! He made the rice and meat sing in harmony instead of clashing like Ikumi's dish. She treated the rice as an afterthought and now it's come back to bite her."

"Would you stop cackling like a madman?" Erina groaned.

"It's time for the judges to cast their votes, please select the chef who you felt made the best dish within the theme of this Shokugeki!"

It was unanimous, 3-0 Yukihira. Ikumi looked defeated when she looked up at Erina's box.

"The kitchen I gave her…take it back."

"Yes Ma'am." Hisako nodded.

"You sure about that?" I said following Erina "One lose and your gonna cut her loose."

"I…and this academy, have no use for incompetent chefs."

"Jeez you stuffy types take all this stuff to seriously, cooking about having fun and sharing your creations, it's not supposed to be so serious." I smiled.

"We are the elite…and that is all that's needed her."

"So stuffy…" I smirked.

The smirk left my face and I got serious "So Miss…shall I take care of him for you?"

"No we have more important things to deal with." She said keeping her stride "The camp is approaching and we can't afford to slack. Not that I have anything to worry about."

"Yes Ma'am." I said "I'll begin to help Hisako with your preparations."

"Clint…" she looked at me "I trust you and Hisako more than anyone; you are the right and left hands of the God Tongue."

"How kind of you." I smiled "I won't let ya down. Because I owe you Miss Erina."

"You owe my nothing." She said.

"Do you remember how we met Miss?" I asked "It was just after I moved here from America."

"Yes I do recall…

"My Japanese wasn't so good, so nobody could hold a decent conversation with me, but you…"

I smiled.

"You knew bits and pieces of English, you were the first person to talk with me, without making fun of my poor English."

"And in exchange for me teaching you Japanese, you taught me and Hisako English."

"That I did." I nodded "I'll always be there for ya Miss."

"I trust you more than anything." She smiled.

 _I won't ever disappoint you Miss Erina…not after the kindness you showed me._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I decided to do a Shokugeki No Soma story, because I felt like it. I keep kicking myself for starting more stories but I get these ideas and i need to type them up and then I finish and I'm like "Well no point in having it rot on my laptop. might as well post it!"  
**

 **Next Time- Camp!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Day 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 _ **Okay I be no means have any culinary background, I worked as a busboy at a nursing home that's about it. So I really don't know if stuff actually tastes good, let's just assume it works okay?**_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Your bags are all packed Miss." I said.

"Very good Hisako let's depart, Clint carry our bags to the car."

"Yes Ma'am." I said picking up her thing "Oh god these are heavy…What the hell did you pack? Whet stones?"

"Well we had to pack our knives…and other utensils, plus Lady Erina's clothes." Hisako said counting on her fingers."

"You two are gonna break my back." I cried throwing their things in the trunk before climbing in the car.

The ride to the resort was mostly quiet.

"Yukihira Soma will be there." I said.

"Tsk…he'll be gone by the second day." Erina hissed.

"If he isn't…" I lowered my hat "I can crush him."

"One step at a time." Erina said.

"We're here." Hisako said "Let's go."

We headed into the hotel, most of the class was already gathered, but despite the crowd of people very few were talking at all.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen."

The three of us turned out attention back to the stage as the presentation started.

This camp was going to be Five nights and Six days, each day had an assignment and if you fail…it's game over.

"To judge we have some guests lecturers. They are busy but they took time away to come here."

"Well then." I smiled "They done busted out the big guns."

They brought in the alumni. This lot was getting serious, they booted one kid in a second.

"HAHAHA!" I couldn't help but laugh "These guys are a riot!"

"Be quiet." Erina glared.

"You got it Miss."

 _For the next week I might as well be working for these folks…I ain't ready to lose yet._

They split us up into groups and shipped us off to work with the alumni. I was sent to work with Miss Hinako, a very popular Japanese restaurant.

"Okay everyone is here correct? Why don't you start by forming pairs. Stick with someone from your classes."

"Hi-sa-ko." I smirked "Let's team up darlin."

"Very well…" she sighed "I trust you won't allow us to disappoint Erina-sama."

"Yeah, yeah I won't let the Miss down." I smiled placing my hat down "Sides…look who's here."

"Yukihira…"

"This is our chance to impress the lady of the house, and crush him."

"Let's not slack then." Hisako smiled.

I looked over at the target, someone was stomping their foot on his.

"You've been grinding for Ten seconds, so I'm going to assume it's on purpose."

"Naturally of course." The attacker responded "I expected us to meet during this camp, but I never expected it to happen on the first day. I'm going to crush you, just like I did with your shoe."

"Seems like we got some competition for Yukihira's anger." I smiled "Aldini…"

"I'm happy to finally be able to crush you." Takumi Aldini smiled.

"That so, good for you, since we get the point move your foot please."

"Look at these two getting all antsy." I smiled.

"Okay everyone." Miss Hinako said "I'll be up at the front if you need something, don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions."

"Umm Chef you haven't given us any instructions yet."

"Oh…Well I guess I'll explain then." She said standing up "My assignment is to use any ingredient you find here and make a Japanese dish."

"Here? What ingredients?"

"Look around you, nature is a wealth of fresh ingredients." She said gesturing to the window "You can use anything you want inside the fence. Gather your ingredients from inside this area. You may also use the seasonings, oils and cookware in the kitchen as well as the equipment in the shed. You have two hours, ready, set, go!"

Everyone scrambled out of the room except for me, Hisako, the Aldini twins, Soma and Megumi Tadokoro.

"Let us have a match Yukihira."

"Seems like these two are about to throw down." I said watching the four before me.

"Can we stop wasting time and go."

"Yeah sure."

"Will you please judge for us Chef Inui? Please render an impartial position."

"Why would I do that? It has nothing to do with the assignment."

"Pfffttt."

"Come on let's go." Hisako said pulling me off.

We headed outside.

"Leave the meat portion to me. This is what I have in mind" I said "You take on the plants okay; your medicinal background makes your eye for flora better."

"Alright, meet back up in a half an hour." She said.

"You got it Darlin."

I made my way right to the river and stared setting a couple of lines for fish.

 _I need a few different types._

I saw the line twitched at pulled in my first catch, as soon as I tossed it in the bucket the other two were hooked.

"Yeah here we go!"

After a few minutes I had enough fish for the dish Hisako and I were making and thus headed back to meet with her at the kitchen. When I got back she was already washing the vegetables.

"Alright you ready?" I asked.

"Hmm…yes." She said sliding a plate over "Get to work."

I quickly started descaling fish while I observed Yukihira and Aldini's duel. Takumi was making some sort of duck. The blade skills of the twins were top notch , they worked in tandem and didn't stutter one step. At one point they even used a Mezzaluna, a half-moon knife, to cut ingredients.

In the end their dish was a Japanese take on duck and Salsa Verde.

 _Italians are from a meat centric society unlike the Japanese who come from a more vegetarian style, yet this guy was able to meld the two._

Hisako and I kept working on our dish while Yukihira ran back out to get more ingredients; he was planning something with Chef Inui's Kaki seeds.

 _Just what's he up too?_

When Yukihira got back he went to work cooking, I quickly caught on, he was going to bread the fish with the seeds.

 _It's ingenious…but it won't beat us._

A bunch of teams went up to present, only a few managed to pass her test. Yukihira passed without much issue.

"We are ready." Hisako smiled as we put the finishing touches on our dish.

"Who had the better dish?" Aldini yelled.

"I did." Soma smirked.

"Move it." I said separating them

"Pardon us Miss." I said tipping my hat "We're ready to present."

"Please enjoy." Hisako said handing her the plate.

"hmmm…AH!" Chef Hinako gasped "This is…"

"We call it, River Fish Sushi."

She took one bite and smiled "Incredible, you sliced the fish expertly thin, and seasoned it to the point of masking it, without the texture, I might have actually been convinced it was actual sushi. The wrapping looks professional and every vegetable is sliced and incorporated wonderfully."

"You both pass."

"Yeehaw!"

"Thank you." Hisako bowed.

Hisako and I took off our aprons and headed for the exit.

"You don't want to see who won?" she asked.

"Don't care." I smirked "Cause I'll stomp them both under my boots soon."

"Keep making those menacing faces and people will stop calling you handsome." Hisako laughed.

* * *

 **Soma's POV**

"Who the heck were they?" I asked Megumi on the bus ride back.

"Who?"

"Them." I pointed to the pink haired girl and the guy in the hat "The girl looks familiar…"

"You don't know?" Aldini sighed "You really are stupid."

"They're very well known." Tadokoro explained "The Left and Right Hands of God, Arato Hisako and Clint DeMister."

"Hands of God?"

"They are the closest aids and advisors to Nakiri Erina, Soma-kun." Megumi explained "Aside from family they are her closest confidants, the people she has utmost faith in."

" **Left Hand** Arato Hisako." She continued "Erina's secretary and oldest friend. She rarely ever leaves her side."

"And the guy."

" **Right Hand** DeMister Clint." Aldini chimed in "He came to junior high from the United States, he's Erina's bodyguard and enforcer. His cooking is also top notch, coming from the state of Texas he has a cowboy flair and the location of his state has allowed his access to three unique styles of southern cooking, the Hispanic flavors of the Southwest states like New Mexico and Arizona, the Barbeque of the Midwest states like Kansas and Oklahoma, and the comfort foods of the Southeast states like Mississippi and Louisiana."

"Seems like an interesting guy…"

"He used to be very closed off." Megumi said "When he first arrived he barely spoke any Japanese, but after a while once he learned he became a hit, all the girls seemed to warm up too him quickly. Maybe it's his handsome look?"

"He's not that handsome…" I mumbled "I'm much better looking."

"You sound jealous Soma-kun."

"A guy that close to Nakiri…wild…"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Camp Day 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

Once we got back to the hotel we were assigned the task of feeding a whole hotel full of athletes. Fifty meals in one hour, simple enough.

"Nakiri Erina is done."

"I'm going to take a bath." She said walking off.

"We'll be right behind ya." I said finishing another plate "Who's next?!"

"HERE!" "ME!" "ROAR!"

"Alright boys!" I said sliding out dishes "I'll get ya all."

"Hey how about those Cowboys?" one of the football players asked.

"This is our year!" I laughed flipping a steak "The division's gone soft and we're only getting better!"

These guys played football, my national pastime we got along just great.

"Yukihira Soma, Finished."

 _Beaten out huh…this is what I get for chatting while I cook._

Soma ran off and I drizzled one last plate.

"DeMister Clint finished, Arato Hisako finished!"

We headed over to the elevator, but Hisako stopped at the front desk to ask them something.

"Not too bad." I said walking into the elevator with Hisako "We finished not long after the Miss and Yukihira."

"We should have been faster." She sighed.

"We finished didn't we." I smirked "That's all that matters."

The door dinged and opened up to the floor we were getting out on.

"Erina-Sama!" Hisako cried running forward "I'm sorry it took us so long!"

"Yukihira Soma…" I mumbled looking at the boy talking with Erina.

"What are you doing here?!" Arato snapped.

"Oh I kinda pushed Nakiri down."

"You did what?" I said glaring down at him "You asking me to kick your ass boy? I don't take too kindly to people trying to take advantage of the Miss."

"Just go away!" Erina yelled "You're causing a misunderstanding!"

"Are you alright Erina-Sama?" Hisako said fussing over the girl.

"I'm fine, you two go take a bath."

"Can't promise I won't drown him." I mumbled.

"Oh Erina-Sama I have great news." Hisako smiled "I asked the front desk and they lent us some cards."

"I don't want to paly."

"But earlier you said-."

"I will not sink that low!"

"Is something wrong."

"It's nothing!"

"Well I'm going to take a bath." I said "We can meet in Erina's room later."

I went into the bath…and saw two men, Soma, and Dojima Gin, the big boss of the alumni.

They were chatting like old friends and Gin was doing stretches.

 _What the hell did I walk in on?_

I ignored them and stepped into the bath.

"I've heard the stories about Nakiri Erina."

 _They're talking about the Young Miss…_

"She can tell varieties of salt apart blindfolded. She earned the name God's Tongue." Mr. Dojima told Yukihira.

"So all she's good for is tasting?" Yukihira asked.

"Don't be so dumb." I growled speaking up "Miss Erina's seat and tongue are backed by superior cooking abilities. She will be the greatest person to ever graduate from this school."

"Seems like you speak from experience." The chef said looking at me.

"Miss Erina will be the greatest." I glared "No one, not even me, will stand in her way."

I stepped out of the bath "I'm sick of sitting in muck with you…"

I looked back and smiled menacingly "One day, when Miss gives me the order…I'll crush you into sand on the salt flats Yukihira!"

I got changed and headed upstairs to the room Erina and Hisako were sharing, I was next door in the connecting room.

"Erina-Sama wants to play cards." Hisako said patting the floor "So sit."

"You gone and changed yer mind?" I laughed quietly "You flip flopping."

"Shut up." She pouted "Just play."

Hisako dealt out the cards.

"Erina-Sama you can start."

"Clint do you have any two's?"

"Go fish."

"Drat."

"Miss Erina do you have any fours?"

"Hmph!" she pouted handing me a card.

We played a few more hands.

"Curse this stupid game!" Erina said kicking the deck "It doesn't even have anything to do with fishing!"

"Seems like the lady is a sore loser." I laughed.

"SHUT UP!" she whined.

"We can play something else." I said shuffling the deck "Here we'll use the pretzels as chips, Texas Hold'em."

"How do you even play?"

"It's easy…"

We once again played a dozen or so hands.

"No fair you're too good at this game!" Erina yelled.

"Hisako won a few hands."

"I hate cards, I knew this was an awful idea! I'm going to bed" Erina said stomping off.

"I'm going to turn in as well." Hisako bowed "See you in the morning."

"Night." I said going back to my own room.

I climbed into bed and looked at the ceiling, an image of him knocking over Erina came to mind.

"Yukihira…soon I'll crush you!"

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep!" someone yelled.

"Sorry." I whispered.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

It was day two and once again I was in the same group as Yukihira. Today we were working under Chef Shinomiya, a historically difficult to please alumni.

His task was shockingly simple; follow his recipe for a Nine Vegetable Terrine. There were no teams and no assisting one another in any way. The trick to succeeding was to cut and boil each vegetable at the right time.

I noticed that the tables of vegetables had some bad ones in the bunch, but I was able to avoid them.

 _He gave us some crap ingredients to work with._

I was finishing laying out my dish for presenting.

"Here you go sir."

Chef Shinomiya looked it over and tasted it.

"You pass."

"Thank you." I smiled going back to clean up.

I was wiping the cutting when Tadokoro Megumi walked by to present. The girl was a unique case, she seemed to be more than capable of cooking but she struggled to attain even borderline passing grades. She was a very nice girl, but she seemed to overthink everything and get in her own head.

"Tadokoro Megumi…" Chef Shinomiya said "You're fired."

 _She…failed?_

"That's everyone correct, those who passed may go back to the hotel lobby. The rest pack up and go home."

"Umm…Sir?" Megumi mumbled "Why is my dish…not good enough?"

"You selected a cauliflower that had gone bad, so you bleached it with white wine vinegar" He explained "The sourness of the vinegar plays wonderfully with the sweetness of the vegetables."

"Then…why?"

"Who said you could change my recipe?"

 _He's cutting her because she thought through a challenge that presented itself?_

"There was no part that said to make us of sourness. It's natural to be disqualified for submitting a dish against the means of the assignment."

"I can't agree with that." Yukihira said stepping up.

I walked by and tasted Megumi's dish.

 _It's…delicious._

"I concur with Yukihira…" I mumbled.

 _Makes me ill just to say that._

"Megumi's dish is exquisite, she adapted to the situation you placed her in by providing poor ingredients."

"Isn't it management's responsibility to provide a well, fresh stocked kitchen environment?" Yukihira said "The fault lies with the chef."

"Who is it you think you're talking too?!" Chef Shinomiya snapped "I'll say this slowly so you can understand, I put in spoiled cauliflower on purpose, to narrow the prospective pool down. Cauliflower is one of the hardest vegetables to manage. I disqualified the ones who lost their heads and couldn't judge the product before them, and the same is for those who were too slow."

"And Megumi-Chan adapted to the situation she was placed in and covered for her tardiness." I said "In the real world situations change on a dime, and Tadokoro proved she was ready for it."

"I'm the chef and I make the rules, no one makes changes to my recipes." Shinomiya hissed "Listen since I make the rules do you want me to fire the both of you?"

"Who put a snake in your boot?!"

"Why you-!"

"It's fine!" Megumi grabbed Soma's arm "Soma-kun…it's fine…you shouldn't get in trouble…because of me."

"This isn't the time to-."

"It's…okay…I'll…be okay…"

"Megumi-Chan…" I mumbled she was putting on a smile…but it didn't stop her tears.

 _Gosh I started slipping into honorifics._

"Shinomiya-Senpai!" Yukihira said walking after the man "One last thing."

"Do you have more complaints?"

 _What is he doing? Yukihira…_

"Does the Totsuki rule apply to alumni as well?"

"What rule…?"

 _Is he?_

"A Shokugeki." Yukihira said getting serious "If I win, you'll take back Tadokoro's expulsion."

 _He's not filching at all…he's going right at a Totsuki' Alumni like it's nothing…what a wild guy!_

"A Shokugeki? That does sound nostalgic…a bout between a non-student isn't unheard of…but for a Shokugeki you need the approval of both parties, and I have no intention of accepting. Tadokoro's expulsion is set."

"Hang on a sec, seems like something interesting is happening here."

 _Chef Dojima…_

"Let's talk in my office."

Yukihira and Tadokoro walked off with Chef Dojima and Chef Inui. I went back to the hotel with the rest.

 _I wonder just how that will play out._

When I got back to the hotel I went right up to my room.

"You're a little later than expected." Erina said when I walked into her room "Why the delay?"

"Tadokoro Megumi was expelled." I sighed.

"Who?"

"A girl from my group, Chef Shinomiya expelled her because she changed his recipe to adapt to the situation he placed her in."

"Hmm…"

"And to counter it." I looked at Miss Erina "Yukihira Soma challenged him to a Shokugeki."

"WHAT?!"

"A showdown at high noon." I said "I don't know what came of it, but he challenged him for Megumi's honor and her right to stay in this school. He certainly is a strange guy…"

"Keep tabs on it." Erina said "I want to know how easily he collapsed under the pressure."

"You go it."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **The story will return in about One Week.**

 **Also to answer a guest reviewer, I hadn't even thought about Clint Eastwood, I just thought Clint was a Western name. I guess it is a pleasant coincidence though.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Eggs

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Care to explain why that buffoon is still here?" Erina growled "You said he challenged Shinomiya yet he's clearly still right there."

"I rumors say they tied, and as a result Tadokoro Megumi was allowed to stay." I explained "I don't know how they pulled it off though."

We were interrupted when the loudspeaker told us to meet in the Banquet Hall.

"Seems like the next task is going to start." Hisako observed.

"It's a little late but alright." I said stretching my arms "Let's get a move on."

Everyone in the hall was quiet or half asleep, but they seemed to perk up when we entered the room.

"Seems like everyone is here so let's get started." Chef Dojima said walking up to the podium.

"You have been gathered here to be informed of you task for tomorrow."

 _We need to be told a night in advance?_

"The content of this test, is to provide a new breakfast menu item for the hotel's buffet." Chef Dojima explained "You main ingredient, will be eggs. The test begins at Six A.M."

 _I guess we don't get to sleep tonight._

"The kitchens are available to you till morning so use your free time wisely, you can sleep if you wish. You are dismissed."

"Hmm…what to do…" I mumbled "Maybe…? Yeah that could work."

"Reminds me of the entrance test, eggs were the ingredient then too, right Nakiri?" Yukihira said walking over.

"Don't talk to me so familiarly!" Erina snapped "By the way I'll give you some advice, don't serve something so vulgar this time, that is unless you want your food to be laughed at."

"But when you ate it you looked like you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Preposterous! I told you it was awful!"

"Erina-Sama! The kitchen arrangements are done." Hisako yelled.

"Splendid, let's go now, Clint retrieve my things."

"Sure thing Ma'am."

We were going to the kitchen when about halfway there we came across some uninvited guests. A intimidating guy with black hair, and an attractive girl with snow white hair and piercing red eyes.

"Don't keep thinking you can act as a princess forever."

"I'll take that joke into consideration." Erina smirked.

"You know." The white haired woman said grabbing my arm "You're always welcome to work for me."

"Don't touch me." I mumbled shaking her off "You got your own thug."

I made a point the bump into her friend.

"The less I see of you the better Miss." I smirked walking passed.

"You not going to call me Darling?" she smirked.

I looked over my shoulder "Not in a million years."

"CLINT!" Erina snapped "Stop talking with trash and let's go."

"Apologies Ma'am, let's go."

We headed down to the kitchen and stared testing out recipes. Miss Erina was kind enough to taste test for Hisako and I. I had a good idea what I wanted to make, but test was harder than planned

"I'm going to get some rest." Erina said washing her hands "Are you two going to keep doing test runs?"

"Yes I'm in the middle of something now." Hisako said.

"Yeah I'm on the right track just a few touches." I said "we'll be up soon."

"Also tomorrow we're playing cards again, and not that dumb fishing game!" Erina said walking off.

"That was some showdown in the hall." Hisako said tasting her dish.

"The less I deal with her the better." I laughed.

"I was just happy we got out of there." She said "The air got so tense with all of us glaring at each other; I thought the floor would cave in from the pressure."

"This isn't an action manga Hisako." I sighed "Although I wouldn't put it passed Alice to make the floor cave in."

The two of us kept testing dishes. I expertly stirred the vegetables I had in the pan. I only wanted them to char slightly not burn. This was the biggest struggle was getting the kale just right.

I drizzled something on my dish and tasted it "Perfect."

"I am done as well." Hisako said "Let's get some sleep we'll need it for tomorrow."

I went to bed and set the alarm for bright and early.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

In the morning they split us up into different halls, I was assigned to Hall A with Erina, Tadokoro Megumi, Takumi Aldini and Yukihira Soma.

When I saw the station Miss Erina was at I wanted to laugh and cry, because she was sharing with Soma. I had no worries because I knew the Miss could manage just fine.

"Are you all ready to present?" the loudspeaker said "I'll now explain the conditions to pass. First I will introduce the judges."

The door opened and a bunch of kids and families ran inside.

 _Sure is a lot of people…_

"These are all suppliers of the resort, and their families, every year they are trusted to judge this contest, also some of the staff from the resort are here as well."

"There are two criteria for passing, whether or not the staff approve of your dish, and you must serve 200 meals in two hours. Those who meet those conditions will receive a pass. Now then, everyone please enjoy your meal!"

It didn't take long for a small crowd to form at my booth.

"What is this?" a waitress came over.

"Ladies gather round, I'm going to show you a fabulous meal."

"This is warmed corn tortilla, dressed with toasted kale and beans, topped with cheese and a sunny side up egg. With a nice casual avocado garnish."

"This ladies, is Huevos Rancheros."

"Mmmmm…" the one lady moaned when she bit it "It's warm and toasty, everything fits perfectly in the wrap. It fits wonderfully on a plate and is easy to mass produce."

"It's taking me on a ride I never imagined…like riding a horse all the way across the plains."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Soon more and more people were coming to my station and getting to 200 wasn't going to be a problem.

"DeMister Clint had completed his 200 dishes!"

"That wasn't so bad, seems like Miss Erina is done too." I said looking in her direction "How'd Yukihira…what?"

At best…Yukihira had served about ten people.

 _What the hell is he doing? Seems like this will be the end for our red headed obstacle._

I was looking forward to hearing Miss Erina's words of joy when she saw her enemy kicked out…then it happened.

A fire lit in his eyes and he started putting on a show as he cooked, drawing people in with his style and flare.

 _He's coming back from the brink like it's nothing._

"Yukihira Soma has served 200 meals."

 _He made it with just seconds to spare!_

"What's with the look of confidence?" Erina snapped as I walked over "Finishing last second is not something to be proud of!"

"Wow what a surprise I totally thought you were done for. To think you'd pull it off with a stunt like that. But…reckless cooking like that will never let you reach the top. What you need are cut and dry theories, like my cooking."

"Ok?"

"She's advertising herself again." I whispered to Erina."

"Tsk…"

"Oh that's right I didn't introduce myself." The girl said shaking Yukihira's hand "I'm Nakiri Alice, remember it well, for when you end up standing under my heel."

"Nakiri?"

"Correct, I'm Erina's cousin. We lived together till we were five." Alice smiled.

"Tsk…" Erina hissed again.

"AH!" she suddenly yelled "Clint you came to see me!"

"No." I put my arm up and stopped her "I came to see Miss Erina."

"Ha!" Erina laughed.

"The day is coming." She smiled hugging my arm "When I finally beat Erina at a Shokugeki and get you to be my enforcer instead. And then, while you working under me you'll see just how much you care, a forbidden love between a Mistress and her employee!"

"She's doing it again." I sighed.

"And then one day, on a Riviera in France you'll propose and we'll get married and live together for ever and ever! We'll have a mansion on the beach where we can take walks, our first child will be a girl named Cindy..."

 _She's planned out a who life!_

I met Miss Alice a few years ago, and she's been obsessed with me ever since, it's kinda creepy and super unlike her. Normally she's very cold and abrasive, but to me she super warm and tends to ramble about how we're meant to be together…or something like that.

"Milady…"

Her buffoon of an assistant trudged over.

"Ah wonderful timing Kurokiba-kun. Come tell them my history."

"The fair lady and Miss Erina grew up together."

"I said that already, I'll do it!" Alice snapped.

"Uhh…"

"This is the life of us male assistants." I sighed standing next to Ryo.

"I guess…who said you could stand next to me."

Ryo Kurokiba, Alice's assistant, I don't know much about him other than he's from someplace in Scandinavia. He and I have never gotten along since he showed up at this school. I don't know why but he was the one picking a fight with me, back then…he was different thought, far more aggressive.

"I did fish breath."

"Who you calling fish breath, raw hide?"

"Boys!" Hisako pushed us apart "Knock it off!"

"Yes Ma'am…"

"Whatever…"

"I don't think you have the skills to stand at the top." Alice told Soma "I mean look what happened today?"

"Right, I almost panicked for a second. But now I have some experience from the failure."

"Hmph…I can't wait till the moment I get to personally defeat the two of you." Alice glared at Soma and Erina "But not you Clint I'm going to beat you another way!"

 _Was that meant to be sweet or terrifying?_

She looked over at me with her piercing eyes "You'll be mine soon enough."

"See you soon~" she cheered walking off with Kurokiba .

"That woman…" I sighed "She drives me crazy."

"You read my mind…" Erina mumbled.

"Attention remaining students, the next assignment begins in four hours, you are free to do what you like until then!"

"That's right we got a few days left." I laughed "The show is just starting!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions to concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bus Ride

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

We had gone far, all the way to the last day, but now we were being summoned as a class once again. Chef Dojima was back on stage, ready to speak. I was standing with Erina and Hisako listening to the alumni.

"Before I get to the issue, a few brief comments…currently 352 students dropped out, leaving 628. It might seem cruel, it doesn't take much to be a chef, but it takes a lot to be a truly great chef. You need all sorts of abilities, you need to understand a new shift in a situation, you have to know your ingredients, there will be pressure, and you have to be able to get through all the anxiety and pressure to handle many diverse situations."

"Being a cook is kinda of like wandering the wasteland during a raging storm. The more you master cooking the more you'll get tripped up and lose sight of you true objectives. Sometimes people lose the way back, and get stuck without ever knowing it."

"But you can't forget, that here there are people who walk with you, leaving footprints in that wasteland, because of that fact, you'll feel encouraged on your solitary journey."

"In the end, I wish you all good luck…so let's move on to the final portion of this camp."

"So…" I whispered "What's do you think the last challenge is?"

"I don't wanna know." Hisako grumbled "I just want to take a nap."

The door at the back of the main room opened.

"Welcome."

The waiters and waitresses from before were all there.

"This is a message to the 628 who made it this far…" Chef Dojima said "Congratulations, you've passed this camp. The final program, is a dinner to celebrate your success, so please, enjoy it."

"Oh thank god." Hisako sighed.

"Smell righteous." I laughed.

"But does it taste as good as it smells…" Erina mumbled.

"It's a meal prepared by the alumni." I smiled "Lighten up Miss."

"Please sit." The waitresses said pulling out our chairs for us.

"Thank you."

"Thank ya kindly."

Everything tasted really good. The soup warmed your whole body, even the rolls were flaky and dissolved on your tongue. As we ate i could tell Erina and I were getting the evil eye from Alice.

After a delicious meal we packed it in and went upstairs, Miss Erina wanted to play something called Othello but the front desk had already lent it out so we played checkers instead, she actually wasn't awful at it, but Hisako wrecked us both. I actually fell asleep on the floor of the girl's room rather than wandering back over to me own.

After the week we just had, I don't think I had ever slept better.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

We got up bright and early to pack our things and again i had to carry the girls things and load it on the bus we were taking.

"What you forgot something." I heard Hisako say as i threw a suitcase in the overhead box.

"Miss we're about to go is it that important?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll got get it, I can get a car back." She said "Just go without me."

Erina ran off the bus and before she could get back we started moving.

"What's this it seems the master let her of off its leash."

"Go away Alice." I sighed pausing my music.

"What would ever make me do that?" she smiled.

"Please go away…" Hisako mumbled.

"You know after the break, the elections will be here before you know it." Alice said giving a nasty smile "you two do you best not to disappoint Erina…"

 _The Autumn Elections…_

"Do your best darling!" Alice cheered.

"Go away…"

"One day you'll beg me to stay by your side." Alice smirked "I'm irresistible. Just accept that you need me…"

"Why would I need you?" I deadpanned.

"Every man needs a woman in his life." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Oh…I have one."

Alice gasped "Don't tell me…you and Erina."

"No." I sighed "I'm not attracted to Miss Erina."

"Then…who?"

"Ummm…."

 _Damn I thought she'd just go away…My fake out has failed...Emergency Plan Beta!_

"Uhh…uh…AH!"

I looked next to me and the girl's face went white.

"Don't you even think about it…" her face read.

"We're very much together…" I dropped my arm around her shoulder "Right…Hisako-Chan~"

 _Please don't kill me; Please don't kill me, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_

I gave Hisako the most pleading look every.

"Right…honey…" she hissed leaning into my shoulder.

"Wow you two are terrible liars." Alice said skipping away "As if you two would ever get together."

Hisako pushed me off the seat "Do something like that again and I'll kill you."

"Sorry…." I grumbled getting back up "I just needed to get her to back off."

"So you picked me?!" she yelled.

"I said sorry." I mumbled rubbing the bump on my head "I just knew you'd roll with it…I mean the two of us, how silly."

"Yeah…how silly." Hisako mumbled "Me…care about some foreigner that Erina-Sama took in…that's…just ridiculous..."

"You alright?"

"I'm worried about Erina-Sama missing the bus is all…"

"Okay…"

 _Weird? When Hisako frets over Erina she normally gets hyperactive not depressed…_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.  
**

 **No chapter's for a week because I'm moving back to school.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Deep Feelings

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

It's been relatively quiet since we got back from the training camp, not much has been going on, a lot of people know the elections are coming so their playing it mostly safe. After the semesters closing ceremonies it was time for the reveal of who would be competing in the elections.

They pulled back curtain and showed the list.

There were a lot of names I recognized, Yukihira Soma, Tadokoro Megumi, Takumi and Isami Aldini, Kurokiba and Alice, myself and Hisako, even Ikumi was on there. They say the elite ten always come from here…I hope I can live up to the hype.

"Well looks like fun is in store." I said "Ohh…look who else made it."

"Hmm?"

"Bottom line, left side row two."

"Tsk!" Hisako hissed "Her…"

 _Sadatsuka Nao…I haven't seen her in a while…thank god._

"Who?" Erina asked.

"No one ma'am."

"Hello!" someone yelled drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh." I smiled "it's Urara."

"URARA-CHAN!"

She quickly explained the rules, two groups of thirty would compete, those with the best dishes move on, she also told us that many important people would be coming to watch us compete.

"Congratulations on getting in, both of you." Erina said "With skills like both of yours it was inevitable."

"No prob." I smiled.

"I assure you I will achieve a suitable result for being your aid."

"I'm just in it to win." I smiled "And crush Yukihira."

"Hmmm…" Erina started pouting.

"Uhh Miss?"

Erina shook it off and suddenly hugged Hisako and I.

"Miss Erina?"

"Milady."

"Good luck, both of you." She said "I know you will do great."

She broke off her embrace and smiled "Now go get to work."

"I won't let you down!" Hisako said.

"I'm itching to find the theme." I laughed "Let's get to cooking!"

* * *

 **Sometime later…**

We soon found out the theme for the elections was Curry, not something I'm familiar with but I figure I could put the old western spin on it no problem.

"Bleh…tastes like crap." I said dumping a pot "Still no good."

Something besides the food was bothering me, the other day in the car, Miss Erina got spooked by something and made us stop…there was nothing there when she ran out and I scolded her for running out into the street like a child.

 _This can't just be a random outburst…that's not like her…_

I shook me head clear and went back to cooking.

"Are you having a problem?" Hisako asked.

"Yeah…this can't just be curry…it has to show my cooking POV too…I'm just having some struggles keeping my ideas in line with the basis for a curry."

I heard a knock at the door and was ready to answer.

"I'll get it." Erina said running off "You two just keep working."

"She's fretting over us all this time." I smiled.

"It's wonderful that the lady cares for us." Hisako smiled.

"Uh Clint." Erina said popping her head in "Some people say they're here to see you."

"Hmm?"

I stood up and walked the halls of the mansion to get to the front door. At the Door were three people, a older man dressed like me, a woman in a dress and a young girl in a dress.

"Clint!" the little girl yelled running up and hugging me.

"Lizzy." I smiled hugging back "Mom, Dad…what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit." Mom said "You said you wouldn't be able to come home for the break but we wanted to see you, and Liz wanted to check out the school."

"Hmm?" Hisako said popping her head in.

"Oh right I should introduce you guys, Mom, Dad, This is Miss Erina and Hisako, they're my friends."

"You girls are looking after my son." Mom smiled warmly "How kind of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hisako smiled.

"Huh?" my family looked confused.

"Ohh…" I slapped my forehead "They don't understand you Hisako-chan."

"Sorry Hisako doesn't speak English very well." I explained to my parents "She says hello."

"Nice to meet you." Mom smiled.

Mom's eyes were darting back and forth between Hisako and I.

"Ma?"

"sweetie." She reached up and grabbed Hisako's hands "Are you perhaps my son's girlfriend."

Hisako didn't know much English, but she could recognize the word girlfriend.

"AHHH!" Hisako shook her head furiously.

"No of course not…me an him…it's just." The girl started blushing and rambling in Japanese.

"Ma." I groaned "Stop it you're embarrassing her."

"Where are you all staying?" Erina said speaking English "and how long will you be here?"

"We're at a hotel down the way." Dad said "We're only here for a week or so."

"Nonsense." Erina said "You can stay here, there's more than enough."

"That's kind of ya Miss." I said leaning in to whisper "But really don't want my parents living here with me for a week."

"It'll be good for you Clint." She smiled.

"Very well."

Erina sent one of her butlers to gather my families things and compensate the hotel for the inconvenience.

"So uh…why you livin' here?" Dad asked "And what's with taking orders form the blonde girl."

"Miss Erina is like my boss." I shrugged "I'd do anything for her."

"Hey bro." Lizzy smiled "Is she okay?"

"Haa…." I walked over and shook the girl "Oi Hisako snap out of it."

* * *

 **Erina's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen with Hisako who was preparing dinner.

"Clint's family seems nice." I said reading.

"His little sister is adorable." Hisako smiled "His Mom is something else though…"

"Is she?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What's do you mean Miss?"

"Hisako…" I looked at her "You got so embarrassed."

"You saw…"

I closed my book and walked over to her "Do you remember why we first became friends with Clint?"

"Yes…"

"He had just transferred, but it only took a few days." I smiled "you were totally enamored."

"…"

"Neither of us could understand him, so we read some books to learn a few words, but when the time came you got too nervous to take with the boy you had a crush on, so I introduced you, and you've been too nervous ever since. Which is why you got so embarrassed when his mom said those things, you desperately wanted it to be true. You should tell him how you feel…"

"It's too late…" she mumbled "It would make things too weird."

I smiled at her "make me a promise."

"hmm?"

"If you win the elections, you'll tell Clint how you really feel."

* * *

 **1 Month later.**

 **Clint's POV**

Days kept ticking by and slowly my dish started to come together a little better…day by day I improved upon my ideas until I had something…that showed who I was, and was still a curry.

My family left after a week, Erina and Hisako were sad to see them go, Hisako and my sister really seemed to like each other. My dad left some stuff from home with me and even before they left Mom tried to tell Erina or Hisako how I'd make a nice husband. I quickly pushed her onto the plane.

Today was the day, the first round of the Autumn elections.

"Are you excited Darling!" Alice cheered running up to me.

"I was…you kinda killed the mood."

"Aww Boo we're in the same group, perk up." She pouted "We can gaze at each other while we cook final level dishes."

"Leave me alone Alice, I need to focus on my dish."

"You know Kurokiba-kun was upset, he really wanted to square off with you himself but he's in group A."

"Yeah real shame, I would've liked to go at it with him myself."

"Thank you for coming!" the loudspeaker chimed "Please direct your attention to the main stage. We will now have some words form the academy director!"

"Nakiri Senzaemon-Sama…" I gasped.

"Grandfather…"

 _I've only met him a few times when he came to briefly speak with Erina._

He coughed a bit and then started speaking.

"When I breathe in the air of this place, I can feel my heart shake, this place is called Chandra's room, normally it's only used for Shokugeki between the Elite Ten, it is tradition to hang the pictures of all the first seats here. Many great matches and dishes have been had here. And that's the reason the smell lingers, the memories of battle. The main tournament will be held in this place"

"Let us meet again in this place! 92nd generation! Make history in this place!"

The loudspeaker started again, this time explaining the rules, you could use any ingredients you wanted, you had three hours, and only four from each group would pass.

 _Only four…stiff contest, Hisako and I are both in group B, odds ain't in our favor._

The crowd dispersed to the proper halls and got ready to start cooking.

 _I need to do my best, I can't let Miss Erina down._

I threw my jacket off "Let's get started! Yeehaw!"

"It's the Right Hand!"

"He took his shirt off!"

I was now in just a tight tank top and jeans, plus my hat.

 ***DING!"**

"You may begin!"

"YEAH!" I yelled throwing some meat down "Time to get to work!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Autumn Elections

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

The B-Block arena was a buzz as the combatants began to cook, throwing all sorts of things into pots to make curry.

"They are moving at a rapid pace." One of the judges said.

"That one girl looks out of place."

They were referring to Megumi Tadokoro who was making a mess of her spice rack.

"Those two are twins?" the main judge, Orie Sendawara observed the two boys "The one is using beef shank and chicken bones, and the other has lined the pot with tomatoes."

A strange aroma hit the judges "This is…Duck fat!"

"Game curry." Orie observed "But the true contest…is with those three."

She was gesturing to a trio of skilled chefs, Alice Nakiri, Hisako Arato, and Clint DeMister, the three were the lead of this group, and weren't holding back.

"Is Nakiri making pie dough?" the one judge said.

"What's all that heavy machinery behind her?!"

Alice was already prepping a blast chiller and a centrifuge.

"Look at Erina-Sama's aides!"

"The girl…" one judge said "She threw spices into plain water…"

"What is the boy doing?" Orie asked as Clint pulled out a bottle.

He pulled the cork on a bottle and poured a reddish brown liquid into the pot.

"That's…"

"Barbeque sauce?!"

"I'm gonna rock it!" Clint roared out.

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"You two are pulling out all the stops." Alice taunted "I'm glad you're taking me seriously."

"No point in holding back." I smirked "Ain't that right darlin?"

"I wouldn't want to embarrass Erina-Sama." Hisako said checking her pot.

"We won't let her down." I said chopping "I won't lose!"

 _Alice isn't the only competition, there's the Aldini brothers, Miyoko Houjou, Sadatsuka Nao, and I can't forget about Hisako…oh…her too…_

I saw Megumi was rolling something in

 _What is she planning?_

I looked over at Hisako, she was so focused, winning was clear in her eyes.

 _I've never seen her so focused…the fire in her eyes, it's wonderful!_

"Are you ready Hisako-Chan?" I yelled "Time's almost up!"

"Why are you calling me that?" Hisako mumbled "You…never use honorifics, especially "Chan"

"Relax darlin." I smiled "The real good stuff is coming!"

I looked over.

 _So you're starting…Megumi._

The little blue haired girl rolled out a hook with a goosefish on it.

 _You usually cut a goosefish while it's suspended, a little thing like her is gonna slice up that monster?_

Her motions were quick and fluid, simple and sharp and in no time, the fished was gutted, down to the bones.

 _Incredible skill! She cut that fish like it was nothing. Hard to believe someone like her is a shy little butterfly._

"The time is coming, prepare to present!" Urara cheered "Let's get started! There are five judges and each can give 20 points, so a total of 100."

The first guy went up, decent dish, judges like it…33 points.

 _What a rookie._

Low score after low score, no one even cracked 45.

"Next up is…UGH!" Urara started choking "What is that?!"

"This is it…" the girl said walking up the steps "My special, Sadatsuka Nao's **Jet Black Curry Laksa!"**

Nao's plates were filled to the brim with a pitch black bubbling goop. They reeked of death, like a truckload of manure.

"There's squid ink and Laksa noodles." The judge Shingo said.

"This smell!" judge Osaji gasped "It's-!"

"Kusaya." Nao smirked.

"0 points!" Osaji yelled "I don't even have to taste it, the smell is proof of it being awful."

Orie gulped and then started to pick up the noodles.

"Orie-Sama!"

"I am doing my job and judging." She said.

"They're actually gonna eat it!" the girl standing with Megumi yelled.

 _I think he name is…Yoshino…it's defiantly Yoshi-something….I'll just call her Yoshi._

"They keep eating it, despite the smell." Megumi gasped.

"That's Sadatsuka Nao's specialty." I said walking up behind her.

"DeMister-San!"

"Call me Clint kid." I said.

"What do you mean it's her specialty?" Yoshi asked me.

"Nao-san, is an expert in boiled dishes, she knows everything about peculiar ingredients." I explained "The places she cooks are so sinister that children run in fear. The smells she creates linger for weeks. People fear her for Sadatsuka Nao is…"

" **The Boiling Witch!"**

The judges scores rang up.

"84 POINTS!"

"The two of you should get ready to grovel." Nao cackled glaring at Hisako and I.

"Move." I said pulling her to the side "You're in the lady's way."

* * *

 **Hisako's POV**

"My dream of being at Erina-Sama's side, she'll abuse me with her words. The thrashing I'll get from her God Tongue…OHHH~"

"We settled that two years ago." I said "When we had the Shokugeki."

"Oh I remember." Nao laughed "I haven't been able to get close to Erina-Sama…and your second condition."

"That…" I sighed.

* * *

 **Two years ago**

"The administration acknowledges this match as an Official Shokugeki. The terms are agreed upon."

"When I win you'll quit being Erina's secretary." Nao drooled "Correct Arato-san."

"Yes Nao-san, but if I win, you will never again come within 50 meters of Erina-Sama!"

"In addition you also both agreed to a second condition."

"Yes." We both nodded.

"The loser will give up all romantic feeling for the transfer student Clint DeMister!"

* * *

 **The Present**

 **Clint's POV**

"The judges look good as new!" Megumi said in shock "What happened?"

"That's Hisako's specialty." I said "Medicinal cooking, she knows all sorts of natural remedies."

 _She made a medicinal curry, knowing Nao's dish would nearly poison the judge's palates…._

"I mixed four different spices; this is my dish **Mutton Meat Shimotsu-To Curry!** " Hisako smiled.

"Dishes that cleanse the body and mind…nothing less from my better…her dishes are as pure and clean as she is…that is the power of Arato Hisako." I explained "In ancient times rulers had taste tasters and nutritionist, in our case…Erina-Sama is the queen, and we are the servants. There is a reason she is… **The Left Hand of God!** "

 _I'll be going towards the end…good, like a fine wine my meal only gets better with age._

* * *

 **Hisako's POV**

"Sadatsuka Nao you're cooking is selfish and self-centered, you can never serve Erina-Sama, and you will never be worthy of him…" I said "You're an eyesore, get out of my sight!"

"And the scores…"

" **92 points! Arato Hisako takes the lead!"**

 _I'll win Erina-Sama just watch me…and when I do, I can finally tell him how I feel…_

A few more contestants went and the top four began to shake out, right now it was form 1 to 4, Hisako, Houjou Miyoko, Yoshino Yuuki, and Sadatsuka Nao.

"Our next contestants…The Aldini Brothers!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Simple Man's Sauce

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

The next presenters were the Aldini brothers, Isami went first but he presented a Calzone, not a curry. Or at least that's what it looked like at first because the dough was stuffed with the curry.

 _Bun style…_

Earlier I saw that he steamed the water out of the tomatoes and used that in his base. In the end the judges gave his glorified pizza pocket 87 point, tying him with Miyoko, and pushing Nao out of the top four.

Takumi went next; his dish was pasta of some sort, a Napolitano, only he used curry instead of ketchup of tomato sauce.

 _They both altered their Italian style to be like curry._

I looked back at my station, the time was drawing near…soon I'd blow them all away. I focused back on the judges, Takumi made three layer pasta and he also had soy sauce mixed in.

 _A perfect Italian and Japanese fusion._

"90 Points!"

With that Aldini jumped to second and booted Yoshi from the top spots.

"Next-HEY WAIT FOR MY TO ANNOUNCE IT!" Urara yelled.

"I got bored with waiting." Alice pouted.

 _What in the Sam Hill is that?_

Alice dish looked like some rejected peacock sculptor, it had leave sticking out and wasn't very substantial, it looked more like an art project and less like a curry.

"Where's the Roux?"

"Is that even legal?"

"I assure you." Alice smiled sensually "This dish is a curry."

The judges took one bite and went silent; unlike all the others who they talked out the process…they were dead silent for Alice.

"It's warm and cold…"

 _They have almost nothing to say…_

I looked at Alice; she had a grim grin on her face.

 _Just what did she make?_

"The sauce was made into Espuma and warmed, but the mousse was cold…"

"The mousse was made by mixing frozen and crushed Foie Gras with Turmeric, and the white part is a mixture of cheese. You should try the pie to."

I looked closer; the fronds on dish were actually dough.

"This is **Thermal Sense** a philosophy in Molecular Gastronomy in which you construct you dish based on the difference in temperature."

"So…is it good?" Urara asked.

"Of course it is!" Judge Shingo said "But…I just don't have the words to describe it."

 _The Nakiri blood…it just can't be bested…_

The scores rang up **"95 Points!"**

"I surpassed Hishoko-Chan." Alice giggled walking by us.

She stopped and looked at me "You're up, Darling."

I cracked my knuckles "Wish me luck…"

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Clint walked up and placed the trays down.

"Is this a joke boy?!"

"What are you trying to pull?"

On the plates…was a sandwich. Sourdough roll, a little coleslaw and pulled pork

"This isn't curry!"

"You know sir." Clint tipped his hat "It's awful rude of y'all to judge without even tastein' it."

The dish looked like a basic pulled pork sandwich.

"Why is the sauce so pale?" Hisako wondered.

The judges took one bite and their eyes went wide.

"I thought it was just barbeque sauce…" Orie gasped "But…It's curry."

"Bingo Baby." Clint snapped "I mixed the family Barbeque sauce with a Worcestershire sauce, yellow mustard, Dijon mustard, hot sauce and vinegar, and then I threw in curry spices like garam masala, garlic, brown sugar, onion powder, cayenne pepper, and paprika."

"This is my curry dish, **Mustard-Curry Sauce!"**

"Incredible." Orie mumbled "At first I thought he just ignored the theme all together, but instead of a traditional dish he used the curry as just a sauce."

"This isn't pork, it's chicken, and it's virtually flavorless it was gently grilled but that's it!" Osaji said "All the flavor comes from the sauce!"

"This dish…" Orie gasped "Is a total redirection of the classic curry style. It's as if, an explorer charted a whole new course on the Curry Sea!"

"Thank ya."

"And the scores!" Urara cheered **"Only 88?!"**

"I get it." Clint said "Dish sure tasted great, but when it's such a digression from the theme it's to be expected."

"To score that high with such a plain dish…" the crowd murmured "He's **A Hand of God** for a reason…"

"Well regardless the top four is set." Urara smiled.

"Umm….Excuse me. I still have to go." Megumi said speaking up.

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

 _So 88 it is…still couldn't beat Hisako-Chan…I just need Megumi to get less and I'm through._

"Well go on now Tadokoro." I said walking passed "Beat me and the world opens up to you, give it your best."

"You sure took a big risk Darling!" Alice yelled "How can my beloved risk losing in the first round."

"It's okay to go traditional you know." Hisako glared.

"This is for the best." I said "I can't wait to see what Megumi does…"

"Go Megumi!"

I looked up and Megumi had a whole section cheering for her.

"This is my dish." She said placing the bowls down **"Goosefish Dobu-Jiru Curry."**

 _Normally you make Dobu-Jiru by dissolving the Goosefish liver and then countering the flavor with miso…but Megumi used curry spices as her counter instead…_

The judges adored her dish; they said it was full of kindness and love. Megumi's dish was made with things from her hometown; this was truly a homemade dish. She had achieved her goal; she made a curry that was infused with the spirit of her home.

 _So this is it…_

"And the scores for Tadokoro Megumi!"

" **88 POINTS!"**

"There's a tie for the fourth spot!"

"So it's down to the two of us huh?" I said waking up.

"Eep!" she shivered.

"In the event of a tie the judges will confer and pick the dish they enjoyed the most." Urara announced.

"Darling's on the chopping block…" Alice hummed.

"Grrrr…" Hisako growled, likely disappointed in my lack of an auto win.

"You're dish was excellent." I told Megumi "It spoke volumes about you and your home."

"You dish seemed wonderful too." She smiled.

"The judges are ready to announce the 4th place competition."

"It's a pleasure to place my dish against yours." The small girl smiled.

"No." I shook her hand "The pleasure is all mine Megumi-Chan."

The screen dimmed.

"Based on the tie breaker the fourth place competition is…"

"Clint DeMister!"

I raised my arms in victory.

"I see…" Megumi sighed.

"Tadokoro Megumi." Orie walked down from the panel "You did not lose because your dish was poor."

"Then…I don't…"

"You both had excellent dishes, but in the end Clint's twisting of the theme warranted more of a reward, but your dish was fantastic, and on another day, it's possible you would have moved on instead."

"I understand." Megumi smiled.

"The top four is the main goal." Osaji said "but losing the tiebreaker is worthwhile as well."

"It takes immeasurable skill and talents to even crack the top ten, but to force a tie, you should be proud of your result." Shingo told her.

"Mhm!" Megumi smiled trying not to cry.

"Don't cry kid." I smiled "Fifth place ain't nothin to cry about."

"Okay…" she mumbled, wiping some tears away.

She looked up at me and smiled "Next time, I'll pass by you!"

"Just try." I smirked.

 _Today was just the start…this butterfly has much farther to fly._

"So the Final four of Group B are Set…"

" **4** **th** **\- Clint DeMister with 88 points! *won tie breaker against Tadokoro Megumi*"**

" **3** **rd** **\- Takumi Aldini with 90 Points"**

" **2** **nd** **\- Hisako Arato with 92 points!"**

" **And in 1** **st** **place- Alice Nakiri with 95 points!"**

"We also just got the results from group A!" Urara announced "Let's see…"

" **4** **th** **\- Subaru Mimasaka with 90 Points!"**

 _That guy…_

" **Tied for 2** **nd** **with 93 points- Ryo Kurokiba & Soma Yukihira!"**

" **And in 1** **st** **Place- Akira Hayama with 94 Points!"**

"So Alice bested everyone." I hummed.

"And you barely skirted by." A voice said.

I gulped and lowered my head "Apologies Miss…"

"It's fine, just focus for the next round and keep more to the theme your dish shouldn't be a topping."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Stop bowing fool." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- I know Erina's trip to the pool is technically before the first round, but I'm gonna slot it after this for a nice break before the next round.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Pool

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Haa they don't give us the matchups and the themes till tomorrow." I sighed "I'm bored."

"We do have a lot of free time." Hisako sighed with me.

"Erina-Sama." A maid walked in "There's a call for you."

Erina took the phone "What do you want…yes…uh huh…okay…I guess…fine."

She hung up.

"Gather your things." She said standing up "We are going to the pool."

* * *

 **Later**

"Why didn't you tell us she would be here?" I sighed.

"You've come to swim with us Darling!" Alice cheered.

"What is this place?" Erina asked.

"A public pool duh." Alice shrugged "But good on you for bringing my Darling to come."

"Haa…." Hisako sighed.

"Why are you in your uniform Erina?" Alice asked.

"You said to hurry, I thought when you said we were going to the pool you meant one of the private one!" Erina yelled.

"You don't have very much common sense." Alice sighed "Try and experience new things."

"Why did we have to come here?" Erina asked.

"Is all you do complain." Alice giggled "And I invited you to spend time together cousin."

"That and I was banking on you bringing Darling!"

"Please get off me." I sighed as the white haired girl hung from my arm.

"I'm going home."

"Erina-Sama wait!" Hisako said running after her.

"Don't leave me here with these two!" I cried.

"Seems like this was too much for the ignorant Erina." Alice smiled.

"Fine I'll go." Erina pouted.

"Milady Alice and Milady Erina sure get along well." Kurokiba nodded.

"Are you out of your mind?" Alice asked "We're like cats and dogs."

"I bet deep down you really care for each other, let's go get changed." I said heading in.

Erina, Hisako and Alice went to the ladies changing room and I headed to the men's with Ryo.

"The main tournament match-ups drop tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah…" the dark haired boy sighed.

"I'm looking forward to it." I smirked "Yukihira, Alice…you. So many exciting opponents."

I turned around and Kurokiba was in my face "I'm hoping it's you…that way I can crush you."

"I've been waiting years to test you out Kurokiba-Kun~." I taunted "I sure hope we get to throw down on the main stage."

We gathered our things and headed off to the pool to meet the girls. When we got out there they had already changed.

"Wow…" I gulped.

"How do I look Darling?!" Alice cheered making a peace sign.

She was wearing a white and black bikini with frills and black edging.

"Umm…very nice." I said.

"Hmph."

"Something wrong Hisako?" I asked.

"No…it's nothing." She said.

"You look nice too." I smiled.

"T-thanks." she blushed.

Hisako was wearing a very cute bikini that was the same color as her hair, it accentuated her body very well.

 _I never realize Hisako was so pretty…maybe I've just never seen her like this._

"Oh Erina-Sama you look-…what are you wearing?"

She had a sweatshirt on over her swimsuit.

"Jeez take that thing off." Alice sighed "You can't swim with it on."

"I know…" Erina said unzipping the jacket.

 _God I'm so fired…_

Sometimes I forget that aside from having the tongue of a God Miss Erina has the body of a goddess, a form any woman would want and any man wants to be with.

"Let' enjoy our time here." Alice said sitting in a lounge chair and digging through her bag "Darling come put lotion on me!"

"Not a chance."

"Put it on me now." Erina growled.

"Yes Miss." I said lathering my hands "Are you uncomfortable Miss?"

"I'll…be fine." She sighed.

I rubbed the lotion on Erina until she was all done.

"Darling." Alice pouted "do me!"

"Fine." I sighed.

She laid down and undid the strings on her bikini top "Thank you Clint-kun."

I rubbed my hands on her back, her skin was so fair and soft that I wanted to cover her in lotion. I may not like Alice but I didn't want her to burn.

"There you're all set." I said wiping my hands off on the towel.

"Aww I wanted to feel your big strong hands on my back a little longer." Alice frowned "Thank you Darling."

I looked over "Do you want me to do your back Hisako-Chan?"

"Ah!" she gasped "No…I'm fine."

 _Is she blushing it is kinda hot here maybe that's it?_

"Are you sure I don't want you to burn."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Okay no need to be upset." I said "Come on let's swim."

I dove into the water.

 _This is wonderful so refreshing._

I was under the water and I looked up and saw Hisako swimming by, the way the sun hit the water…it was like she was glowing. The day was spent at the water park, having fun with the various attractions.

"You see this, it's what they call a Love slide." Alice said "You're supposed to go down as a couple sitting in each other's laps, so Darling want to slide with me."

"Nope."

"Poo…" she pouted.

"Besides there are five of us, it be mean to leave someone out." I said

"Well I can go with Erina-Sama." Hisako said "And then…"

"Ah!" Alice gasped and smiled "Clint-kun can go down with Kurokiba-kun!"

"HELL NO!" I yelled "This ain't some fantasy!"

"I don't wanna go, you can figure it out." Kurokiba mumbled walking off "I'll watch the bags."

"Great Darling let's go!" Alice cheered, rubbing her chest against my arm as some form of enticement.

"Alice come with me." Erina said pulling her cousin up the stairs "I'd rather ride with you, Clint-kun and Hisako-chan can ride together."

"Oh um…okay." I said "Come on Hisako."

She nervously followed me to the top. We got up there and Erina and Alice went first, they seemed to have a good ride. It was our turn but Hisako was hesitant.

"What's wrong Hisako, let's go." I said stepping in "Are you scared?"

She didn't answer.

"KYA!" I pulled her down.

"Let's go!"

The slide pushed us down.

"AHHH!" Hisako immediately grabbed my neck and hugged me tight.

 _She's…so soft…so warm._

"Wahoo!" I cheered as we went down.

The water splashed around, it was refreshing and the excitement of the slide only added to the fun.

"HAAAA!" I yelled as we hit the splash pool at the bottom.

"Woo!" I said jumping up "That was fun."

"Jeez don't pull me down like that." Hisako pouted.

"Don't worry…I was there to watch after you." I smiled

"Whatever…" she grumbled walking off.

We headed back to where we left our stuff.

"I'm a little surprised." Alice sighed "Normally guys are all over cute girls like us, especially when were in swimsuits."

"That's not true." Erina said.

A few guys had tried to come over and flirt with the girls but a stink eye here and evil glare there from me and Kurokiba shooed them off.

* * *

 **Hisako's POV**

"At any rate I'm not interested in vulgar loves affairs, boys are childish." Erina-sama said.

"Don't tell me…" Alice gasped "You're in high school and you've never had a single crush."

"Hmhm…" Erina murmured.

"I mean I have Darling, and I bet Hashioki-chan has some one."

"It's Hisako." I grumbled.

"But yes…" I blushed "There is…someone I care deeply for."

"Even I have someone I admire." Erina said.

"AH!"

 ***click***

"What's with that recorder?" Erina-sama asked.

"I thought this was a good chance to get a hold of your weaknesses." Alice smiled.

"Put that away!"

"So who is he?" Alice begged "Who makes your heart go aflutter, is it Clint-kun? He's mine back off! Have you ever been on a date with this guy?"

"Why would I do that?"

 _Erina-sama has feelings for a boy…I wonder who it is._

"Jeez you don't understand Love at all." Alice sighed "It's about a connection between two people, your heart goes pitter patter and you can't keep yourself from blushing, something that when you see each other…you just know, it's like what me and darling have!"

 _A connection…unlike any other…_

I looked over, Clint was laying out in the sun.

"So Handsome…" I whispered to myself.

We went and got changed before heading outside. There were a lot of people holding hands.

 _I want to do that with him someday._

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"This was terrible." Erina said as we walked out.

"I liked it." Alice hummed "I mean I got to see Erina look silly in a towel."

"I hate you!" Erina cried.

"Yes hello it's me." Alice picked up the phone "We're all done changing. Bring the car around please."

The car came around the corner and picked up Alice and her aid.

"The next round match-ups are announced tomorrow." Alice smiled "Best of luck you two, I hope we get to meet in the finals."

"Yeah." I nodded "I can't wait to see your dishes."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Heart in a Box

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

I was being called, today was the day they'd tell us our theme and matchup for the first round. You had one day to plan and design your dish, then it was time for the cook offs.

I opened the door.

"Morning everyone." I smiled.

There were three people in the room, Erina-Sama, Isshiki-senpai, and Eizan-senpai.

"You know you could have just had Miss Erina drop it off at the mansion instead of dragging me out here." I laughed "All these formalities."

"Stop complaining." She sighed "You'll be in the second match. Here's your theme."

I looked at the letter.

"Ramen…"

I heard the door open and looked back.

"So…I'm going at it with you…Kurokiba-kun~"

"About time." He mumbled taking the letter with the theme "I've always wanted to crush you."

"Picking a fight already?" Isshiki asked "How bold, one more thing, We'll be preparing the noodles for you since they take some time to ferment. You can choose from this list…"

"I want these." Kurokiba said.

"Oh…Are you sure?"

"I already know what I'm going to make."

He sulked off and left me there.

 _He picked his noodles so fast…he picked bouncy and elastic ones…_

"I'm gonna take…these." I said pointing at the list "I think this will work."

"Very well, we'll see you tomorrow."

I headed back to the mansion, I had to get started right away.

* * *

 **Later.**

"You're theme is Ramen?" Hisako asked.

"I'd give the world to trade with you." I smiled "Burgers…come on that's as American as apple pie."

"Yes, it's like we were given themes made for the other." She smiled.

 _I'm a guy from Texas…and the theme is Ramen…this will be tough._

Hisako left me to go work on her own dish but I stared at the pot.

"Kurokiba's noodles lead me to believe that he's gonna use rich soup…I need a stronger one, Kurokiba is Scandinavian, which means fish always play a role in his dishes…"

"Do I focus on countering Kurokiba or do I focus on my own strength…"

 _I didn't expect the first round to be this tough._

I sat in the kitchen for hours, tasting sauces and broths.

"It's not like I can just dump instant ramen into a cup and feed that too them…"

 _The dishes taste fine but it's not like I can have Erina-Sama taste it_

"What to do what to do…"

* * *

 **The Next Day!**

I was sitting in the entrance tunnel, waiting for my call, the first match was about to start so I had a bit of a break.

 _I hope this works…_

There were five judges again, but this time the head judge was Erina's grandfather, Senzaemon-sama.

"It's time to start the first match!" the announcement rang out.

"It seems it's my time to shine." Alice said walking passed me "Pity poor Yukihira won't leave the first round."

"One thing I learned early, don't underestimate that kid." I said.

"Have some faith in me Darling!"

"And Yukihira Soma's opponent!"

"That's my cue!"

"Nakiri Alice!"

 _I want to see Yukihira lose…but I want to be the one to do it…but can he really beat someone like Alice…_

The first thing the white haired girl did when she walked out was wave to her relative, he just smiled back. All of Alice's toy and doodads were in a big trailer.

 _She's not holding back at all…Now I really want her to win so I can fight her!_

"The theme of the first match in Bento, you have two hours, Begin!"

Alice began cooking right away.

 _Is that…a chemistry set?_

Even though Alice's cooking was based in science, she still had strong skills in base ideas like cutting and slicing.

 _I can't wait to see how this one plays out…_

"It seems Alice is ready to present!"

The fair skinned girl walked up to the judges and laid her trays down.

 _Again…it's barely recognizable as food._

Her trays had little domes on them and inside the domes…was a strange mist. Under the mist was the real dish, a set of twelve sushi rolls.

 _Temari style…the mist was just liquid nitrogen or maybe dry ice…not dry ice would taint the taste…she wanted to keep the dish cold…How impractical._

There was an order to eating Alice's dish, you started in the upper left and worked toward then end, the sushi built on itself with each bite. The flavor growing stronger as you progressed. The dish must have been good because Erina's grandfather took off his shirt.

 _A truly spectacular dish…she truly is a savage force._

"My dish is ready." Yukihira called out.

"Yukihira Soma, what is your dish?"

"Ah it's a Nori Bento."

 _A…Nori bento?_

Despite it being a Nori Bento Yukihira was using a layered container to keep the heat in better.

Alice had a disturbingly happy smile on her face. She was confident in her ability to take the win.

Soma's dish was exquisite, powerful yet elegant. The judges enjoyed each and every bite. With the use of candy toys he was able to solidify the Nori into small caviar like orbs. When eating Yukihira's dish, the judges looked to be happy.

 _There is a stark difference between Yukihira's dish and Alice's…she does not understand the true nature of a Bento box, it's about love for the person you make it for. It may sound lame but flavor doesn't come just from the food you make, it comes from the love you put into a dish._

The paper flew up.

"The winner of the first match is Yukihira Soma!"

"Well then." I said standing up "I suppose it's my turn."

"Best of luck." Erina nodded

"I won't let you down Miss." I smiled.

"Grrrr…mumble….RA!" Alice stormed passed grumbling and complaining.

"Not a good look for ya Miss Alice." I smirked.

She only shot me a soul shaking glare.

"Seems your abilities were nothing special." Erina smiled.

"What's your problem!" Alice yelled "You're not only a cooking genius you're an insult one too?! I will take come to steal Darling away one day!"

Alice stormed off.

"It must be nice…" Erina mumbled.

"Miss?"

"It's nothing." She said placing her hands on my shoulder "Good Luck."

"It's time for the start of the second match, the first competitor…"

I walked out of the tunnel into the bright light of the arena.

"Clint DeMister!"

I walked out to cheers and went over to my station.

"And his opponent, Ryo Kurokiba!"

"It's finally time." I smirked "Our long awaited showdown…"

"Hmph…" he untied the rag on his wrist.

"The theme is Ramen! Begin!"

The bell rang and Kurokiba tied his bandana around his head and his eyes got serious.

 _Here we go!_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **PSA: Should the story or account ever be removed you can check my twitter for information, snakebit1995**


	11. Chapter 11: Clint Vs Kurokiba

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **No One's POV**

The arena was roaring as Clint and Kurokiba started preparing their dishes. It immediately became clear to the crowd why these two men had been chosen to work alongside Alice and Erina, they were strong, intimidating and skilled.

"Look at them." Yoshino said "Kurokiba is so focused, not blinking at all."

"But DeMister-san…" Megumi observed "He's smiling, he's reviling in the competition…"

"Kurokiba is making something with fish parts…"

"But Clint's pot…" Megumi said "Is pull of pork parts."

 _Is he making a classical Japanese style…or will he mix it to his style?_ Megumi wondered.

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

 _I was right…he is going for a rich broth…Kotteri class broth._

"Are you copying me Kurokiba-kun." I smirked.

He glared "Shut your hole."

"What's wrong, lobster in your shorts?" I asked.

"People acting all chummy in the kitchen, makes me sick. It should be eat or be eaten, nothing else."

"You really think so?" I said picking up a bottle "Nothing wrong with getting to know the guys fighting in the trenches with you."

He stood over me and glared "The only thing needed in cooking is power, the power to make your opponent submit. Those who don't understand that can only make pathetic flavors.

"Well then." I popped the bottle and poured it in "If that's what you wanna belive."

 _There a dozens of different was to classify and prepare your ramen, the broth prep, the broth color and base, the seasoning, and even the heaviness of the broth._

 _For this dish I'm gonna use Miso, making this a Miso style Ramen._

I felt a pressure behind me.

"Ah…Senzaemon-Sama are you trying to intimidate me sir?" I smirked.

The judges had come down to look at my station.

"The Elite Ten really screwed me on this one you know?" I laughed "Giving the Ramen category to the American! By the way since the two of are your granddaughters aids are you even allowed to judge?"

Suddenly there was a thud and I felt the aura of the room change.

 _Well, Well, Well, trying to steal their attention are you Kurokiba-kun~_

Roy plated his dish and brought it up.

"Eat it now." He demanded "It's…"

" **Soup De Poisson Ramen."**

 _Poisson is French for fish…it's a broth made from Fish parts and shellfish._

 _I can smell it over here…what warm scent._

"You see it now?" Kurokiba smirked "I put that powder on everything in this dish."

 _Shrimp powder…_

"A flavor so good it's almost violent." Erina's Grandfather said.

 _Cooking with Kurokiba…it's like a street brawl._

Senzaemon-Sama took off the top of his outfit "To think you made me strip with sheer strength…I admire your courage."

I reached my strainer in and pulled out the noodles "Let's begin the real show shall we?"

I placed the bowls do "Go on ahead."

I knew after Kurokiba's dish mine would lack that initial appeal factor, but I was banking on my flavor.

"The broth…" the gulped "It's…almost brown."

 _If he wanted to go rich I'll just go richer._

"The toppings…"

"Pork medallions, Thick Cut Bacon, and Brisket…" I said "We can get to that later, taste what you came for, the broth as dark as mother earth."

They took one slurp of the soup.

"It's…so strong!"

"What a strong flavor!"

"The broth was made with pig bones, and bacon fat." I smirked "I fried the bacon and then poured a little of the grease in the pot. I also had some Miso, a tiny, tiny drop of soy sauce and hot sauce."

"The toppings…the medallions…"

"Made from pork belly." I said "The bacon is the same, and the brisket is old barbeque style. All of them seasoned, boiled and grilled."

"There…are no vegetables?"

"Hell no!" I yelled "This is…"

" **Meat Lovers' Ramen!"**

Senzaemon-Sama had taken off his shirt.

 _Mission accomplished…_

"Give it to me!"

"No reason to yell Roy-Kun~" I smirked "Hang on a sec."

I made another bowl "Here."

He took it and started to eat it "Hmm…"

"I knew I would be at a disadvantage from the start, Ramen is such a Japanese dish a foreigner like me really has no place with it, but then I figured, maybe I can just wow y'all with the toppings. Then I remembered that not sticking close enough to the theme almost had me sunk last time, so I crafted up a broth that would play off the pig parts I used for the toppings."

"I figure, the key to winning is just make a ramen that hits harder that Kurokiba's. It's like a boxing match, playing a defensive fight would be boring, so I just decided to out punch you."

"Then…you try mine." He said handing me a bowl.

The smell hit my nose in a second.

 _The saltiness…it's so potent._

"The director picked up his brush."

I placed the bowl back down

 _The flavor…_

I fell to my knees "I've been totally crushed."

"Winner: Kurokiba Ryo!"

"That is the end of today's festivities, we will resume tomorrow." The announcer said as the crowd filed out.

* * *

 **Hisako's POV**

"Clint-kun…"

Everyone had long since left, but Clint just stayed frozen, kneeling on the floor of the kitchen. After more than an hour he trudged back to the mansion, and went right to his room.

 _I can't…I can't lose._

"Watch me Erina-Sama…I will win!"

"I'm expecting great things from you." She smiled "Don't forget our promise."

 _I have to win…not for Erina-Sama, but for Clint-kun too…I can't lose!_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Dignified Expression

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Just a note, if it's been unclear up to this point I'll establish it now.**

 **Clint speaks to most of the cast in Japanese, he will specifically mention when someone attempts to speak with him in English.**

 **Also don't worry Clint will get the chance to redeem himself in time.**

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Mmmmm…" I mumbled rolling over in bed.

Ever since my lose to Kurokiba I went right back to my room and just zoned out, not sure when I fell asleep just that I lost all focus.

 ***Knock***

Someone was knocking but I didn't even acknowledge their presence.

"Clint-kun…"

 _It's Hisako…_

"It's time for me to go compete, please come watch…It makes me upset that your haven't said anything…I'm worried."

"…"

"I see…" she sighed "I have to go."

"I know that even if you're not there you'll be cheering for me." I could hear in her voice that she was smiling.

"Please come out soon." She said attempting to speak with me in my native tongue "I miss you…"

"Hahaha…" I tried to stifle a laugh.

 _Her accent is so thick…_

The door got quiet and I heard Hisako walk away. I watched the clock for a bit about fifteen minutes passed.

 _What am I doing?_

I stood up and put my hat on "Just cause I lost doesn't mean I can't cheer for my friend."

I opened the door and started walking to the stadium. When I got there the crowd was already roaring.

"You're late." Erina glared as I walked up to her spot.

"Sorry Ma'am I-."

"I don't care." She growled.

She gave me a disapproving look "It really upset her you know…that you weren't there to watch her walk out, she looked right up here and frowned."

"Jeez now you're making me feel like a jerk." I sighed "how much did I miss."

"It just began; theme is hamburgers, something in your wheelhouse."

"A meat patty, traditionally beef, meat to fat ratio is key for any good burger…yes you could say I know a lot about it."

I looked down at ring, Akira Hayama was piling up meat on a skewer.

 _Is he making a Kebab?_

"And how's Hishoko doing?" the announcer yelled.

 _Why is that name still a thing?_

Hisako placed a bucket down, and it moved.

 _What the heck?_

She pulled the lid off.

"Is that a…"

"Soft-Shelled Turtle?!"

"A burger made from turtle meat…not something I've ever heard of." I said.

"It is an…interesting take." Erina shivered.

 _She brought the turtle in live which means…_

In one swift movement Hisako cut the reptile's head off at the neck. She began to drain the blood and wash the indie out with Sake.

 _What is she up to…_

She split the shell and started to take the turtle apart from the inside.

"Wow…" I gasped.

"Hmm?" Miss Erina looked at me "Clint?"

I didn't answer.

 _Even when covered in blood and guts she keeps her dignified expression…Hisako has never looked this beautiful before…why have I never seen this before…_

The match progressed and Hisako did the basics of any good burger, steamed buns with butter and lettuce, of course she put her own take on it with ginger too. Before long she was ready to present.

"This is **A Soft-Shelled Turtle Burger."**

"What an odd dish." I said.

"Odd?" Erina looked at me "It looks strangely normal."

The patty and the bun were both soft and squishy to the point of being a tough bite, but in a good way. As with nearly any dish prepared by Hisako it seemed to reinvigorate the body and restore the eater to a more youthful, more energetic look.

"The sauce was made by thickening Turtle Dashi so it would become starchy, it wraps the patty and gives it body, the lifeblood I added warms the body from the inside, and I also kneaded Tortoise Shell Powder into the patty, it is considered a stimulant in ancient medicine."

 _Again he dish is one that restores the eaters life force._

"I get why the judges look so satisfied." The crowd mumbled "She made an incredible burger."

"No…" Erina's grandfather spoke up "Only people who ate this dish can understand, it's the stickiness."

"The most sensitive part of the human body is The Soft Palate, the inner side of the upper jaw."

 _She poked at the most important part of a person's mouth…one that stimulates taste and touch._

 _Hisako…is really amazing._

I was practically leaning over the railing to get as good of a look at not only the dish, but the girl who made it.

 _I've never felt like this before…I…I…I can't take my eyes off her._

Suddenly it felt like I was punched in the face, Akira had started to fry his patty and now all attention was on him.

"The mouth isn't the only important place for flavors." Akira said tapping his nose.

Akira slammed his dish down "It's done."

"Ain't this a burger challenge?" I laughed "That ain't no burger. That's a damn Pita pocket!"

"Says the one who made sauce for a curry challenge." Erina scoffed.

The scent of Akira's dish was making people drool like dogs, chomping at the bit to eat his dish.

 _He used Kabab so his flavor will likely be very heavy…possibly overwhelming, is he making the same mistake I made, trying to hit so hard you miss and get turned around._

"WAH!" the one judge gasped "I was so focused I already finished!"

 _They finished that heavy patty in the blink of an eye. Who is this man!_

* * *

 **Hisako's POV**

"Let me give you a lesson." Akira said looking at me "You're American friend could have told you this, there are four things every good Hamburger must have, Buns, Patty, Sauce, and Pickles. The sourness cuts the meat and makes flavors stand out."

"You used Ginger in that role." He explained "I used Achaar."

The list of spices and he used to make the Achaar, I could barely keep up.

"I'm aiming for the top, someone destine to be a number two has no place being my opponent."

"WHAT?!"

"Everything about you is limited." He said walking passed "Your cooking and your will."

 _I…_

"Winner: Hayama Akira!"

 _I'm a loser._

I couldn't even look at Erina-sama. I just trudged out of the stadium.

 _At least he didn't see…_

I slide against the outside wall and started to cry.

"WAHHHAHHHH!"

 _I wanted to win so badly…just so I could tell him…He shouldn't waste his time on someone as "Limited" as me…_

 _He can't love me._

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Hisako!" I yelled.

 _Where did she go…I wanted to tell her that I watched._

"She did a great job."

Someone walked behind me.

"Stop." I grabbed his arm.

"Hmm?" Akira looked at me.

"I won't forget what just happened in there." I glared "Someday I'll beat you myself, and avenge Hisako."

"Keep telling yourself that." He said shaking me off.

I looked for Hisako for a few more minutes before I went back inside.

"I'm sorry Erina-Sama I looked all over but I couldn't find her."

"I see…" she sighed.

"Something wrong Miss…"

"It's not really my place…" she said.

"Do you think Hisako is ashamed to face you now that she lost?" I asked "DO you think she's worried that you'll dispose of her."

"I could never!" Erina gasped "You and Hisako are off limits, I will never get rid of you, you're not just my aids you're my friends too."

"Well shucks." I laughed "You're gonna make me blush."

I put on a serious face.

"Miss do you know why Hisako ran off?" I asked "Please tell me."

"She lo…" Erina stopped "…No I don't know."

The bell rang and the next match got underway.

"Attention guests we have an emergency announcement." The speaker said "The fourth match between Takumi Aldini and Subaru Mimasaka…"

"Will be a Shokugeki!"

"What?!" Erina and I both gasped.

"In the middle of the elections?" I wonder "Why?"

"I've heard rumors." Erina said "That Mimasaka Subaru only cooks in Shokugeki and that eh is undefeated, each time he wins he only asks for one thing, his opponents tools."

"So he gets his jollies on stealing peoples pride." I hissed "Disgusting."

"His opponent is Takumi Aldini."

"Which means the bet was…"

"The Mezzaluna!"

The two chefs walked out and the first thing Aldini did was chuck a glove at Mimasaka.

"Pick it up." He growled.

"Eh?" the big guy said.

"When you throw a white glove at your opponent and he picks it up it signifies the acceptance of the duel. The Italian people always make our opponents pay us back for the humiliation they suffer, so if I win you will prostrate yourself and apologize to me, the Mezzaluna you sullied, and to my brother."

Mimasaka smirked, crouched down and picked up the glove.

"The theme for the final round is Desserts, Begin!"

 _The final first round match is the closing dish at any dinner…_

"Italy has some great Desserts." I said "This one will be interesting."

"Wait…" Erina's eyes were darting back and forth "The ingredients…are the same."

I checked, everything was exactly the same, the bowls, the ingredients, even the cotton swabs.

"They're…making the same thing?" I gasped.

Their movements matched up, it was like Mimasaka was miming Takumi.

"He's literally making the same dish!" I yelled.

"English may not be my first language but that is not what literally means." Erina said "That would mean they both submitted the exact same thing, down to a molecular level."

"It's a term of exaggeration Miss." I sighed.

Despite his size Mimasaka was doing a very precise job, yet somehow he was able to pass Aldini in speed.

"What skill."

Mimasaka was the first to present, his dish was Aldini's with a few spot changes here and there.

 _This dish is an insult to cooking, there's almost no originality in it at all. Even a home cook who copies a recipe right from a cookbook puts love into the dish that makes it unique. Mimasaka's dish is just a hollow soulless zombie copy._

Takumi presented, his dish had an extra layer, Lemon curd. The judges loved it, but for some reason Mimasaka was only laughing. The difference in the dishes became clear, Mimasaka had used preserved lemons.

It was obvious, as painful as it was, Mimasaka was the winner.

"The second round will begin in one week, The next bracket will be selected by the end of the day. That it all!"

"Let's go home Clint." Erina said walking off "Maybe Hisako will be there."

I saw the brackets for the next round were posted early, Yukihira Vs Mimasaka, Theme: Western, and Kurokiba Vs Hayama, Theme: Western."

We got home, but the mansion was eerily quiet…Hisako was not home. I was up in bed all night.

 _Even when she was covered in all that blood, it was like Hisako was glowing._

 _I've never felt like this around anyone else…_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Crash Course

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"I can't believe it…" I sighed.

"It seems she really was upset." Erina frowned.

" **I can't face you after losing, please give me some time**

 **Signed**

 **Arato Hisako."**

That's what the letter said.

"She never even asked how we felt." I grumbled "Well I'm here if ya need anything Miss, I'm sure she'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so." Erina sighed walking off "I'll be reading in my room."

"Okay, holler if you need me."

The next few days went like that, Erina and I kept to ourselves waiting for Hisako to come around. I never realized she did so much for the lady, she plans her schedule and buy her anything she needs, Hisako's job is a lot harder than I give her credit for.

 _When she comes back I'll make sure to try and ease her load._

 ***DING DONG***

 _Someone's at the door?_

"Hisako?!" Erina yelled running down the stairs.

I walked up and opened the door "Nope…"

"You mind tasting this for me if you're free?" Yukihira said standing on our doorstep.

"YUKIHIRA SOMA!" Erina groaned.

"What a great smile." Some kid said.

"She's so welcoming." Soma nodded.

"Delete that now!" Erina cried "What are you doing here."

"Well I met your cousin at the front gate and she said I could go in."

"Alice…" Erina hissed.

"If you don't mind you're disturbing Erina-sama." I glared "Please leave."

"But can't you just taste it."

I looked at the paper in the other kid's hand "You're fighting Mimasaka right?"

"I thought it would be impossible to meet the God's tongue and one of her hands, you're amazing Yukihira-senpai. Is it true you once shared a car together?"

"Yeah…"

"So cool!"

"That was by chance!" Erina snapped.

"You two rode together?" I raised an eyebrow "When?"

"Listen!" Erina yelled silencing everyone "First you need to be judged by strict protocol before I even think about letting you pay me money to taste your dish."

"Seriously?" Soma sighed "Mitsuru how much you got on you?"

"I have to pay too?!"

"You're pocket change won't work." I said walking forward "It's time for you to go, I've been nice but I will throw you over the fence."

"Besides I don't have the time to deal with you?" Erina said.

"Why too busy reading Manga?"

I looked back and the Miss had a book in her hand.

"Oh that one's very popular right now." Mitsuru said "It's a Shoujo."

"Get out! Clint get rid of them"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I think some of the girls in Polar Star are reading that, pretty sure they have all the volumes." Soma nodded.

I started to push the two boys back to the gate.

"WAIT!" Erina yelled.

"Hmm?"

"I'll make an exception for today only and eat your slop."

"I don't have any money"

"We can negotiate payment later." Erina pouted.

 _She totally wants the manga!_

Soma came in and heated his pot up.

"You're making Beef Stew." I said.

"Yeah." he nodded "I boiled the beef belly with parsley, bay leaf, thyme, and tarragon and then waited for it to break down. The demi glaze was homemade, the hidden flavor is."

"Miso." Erina glared at him "Stop belittling me as if I don't know how to take apart such a simple dish, I knew that without ever tasting it."

"That's Erina-sama for you." I smiled.

She took one spoonful.

"So it's really good isn't it!" Mitsuru said "I was moved by it."

"It stinks." She said "If this was some sort of restaurant for the masses I might let it slide, but you're at a food festival, this dish doesn't even belong in the same hemisphere as that festival."

"You don't understand the theme at all, Clint…"

 _She picked it apart with one bite…_

"May I?" I asked walking up to the dish.

"Go ahead." Yukihira shrugged.

I took one bite "This is like leftovers I'd serve to the pigs on a farm."

I looked at him "You don't get the theme at all."

"What do you mean?" the mini-reporter asked "what's wrong with it?"

"I can't believe the person who beat Lady Alice just served me that." I said.

"There is nothing more to say on the matter." Erina said turning away "Now then please leave."

She pushed them out and closed the door "Oh by the way just lend me the rest of these as payment."

"Hmm…" I said looking at the door "Miss I'm going for a walk."

"Okay, don't get lost…" she said "And don't so anything stupid."

I closed the door and walked down the path.

"Yukihira!" I yelled.

The boy stopped walking.

"What's this garbage!" I said pointing at the paper "You lose and you quit huh?"

"That was what it took to get the knives." He laughed.

"Listen here boy." I glared "I'm gonna be the one to crush you, not Mimasaka, at your current state you don't stand a chance against him."

"Hmmm…"

"Let's go back to your dorm." I said "We've got a lot of work to do."

"What?" Mitsuru said.

"Come on." I said walking off "I'll give you the crash course in Western Dishes."

* * *

 **Later.**

"Beef stew is a homey dish, it should warm the body all the way through. There are many different types of beef to use, any part and piece can usually work because it will break down during the simmer."

"Why are you helping me again." Soma asked.

"Cause I don't want to see you butcher my cuisine." I growled "That and if I can't beat Kurokiba myself getting you to a round where you can will be close!"

I put my hands on his shoulders "You shall be the Avatar of my vengeance!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uhh…"

"Ahem." I cleared my throat "Now then back to the task at hand, these are the meats Ikumi gave you earlier. Now I won't stop you from using what you want or making you want, but I won't let you butcher the food of my home, so get to work. We only leave this room when you make a dish I pass, or you run out of time and you match starts."

So I let Yukihira start cooking.

"Now do it again!"

"Turn in easier."

"Stop watering down the gravy! Counter with flour!"

"More salt this need to induce a heart attack!"

So for four days I stayed in the kitchen with Yukihira, drilling in all the basics for a winning stew.

"You can make stew without making me want to throw it on the ground, question is can you beat Mimasaka with it." I sighed "All in all your understanding of Western style is totally lacking, but maybe you'll have enough to get by."

"Thanks!" he said "You were a big help."

 _He…speaks English?_

"How did you?"

"Read it in a book." He said changing back to Japanese.

"Well all that's left is to cook." I said "Everything comes down to you…"

"NOW GO!" I yelled "Let the legend come back to life."

"Why are you yelling?!" he shivered "And what legend?!"

"Oh sorry I was just trying for a cool moment. I was playing Video games last week don't mind me."

Yukihira walked out to the main area and I headed up to sit with Erina-sama.

 _Well Soma…can you conquer an undefeatable beast and reclaim the honor of 100 chefs…or will you be the latest lamb led to the slaughter?_

"Don't lose kid." I smirked "Cause it'll tarnish my name too!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **Also my stories are now also on Archive of our own, same user name and everything, so if you prefer that site you can read them there.**


	14. Chapter 14: Soma Vs Subaru

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"You're finally back." Erina said as I took my seat.

"I'm looking forward to this one, let's see how it shakes out."

"For the Semi-Finals we will be the five judges." The speaker said.

"Inui Hinako, Mizuhara Fuyumi, Dojima Gin, Tsunozaki Taki, and Kikuchi Sonoko!"

"Sonoko-senpai!" I cheered.

"What are you yelling for?" Erina hissed.

"Sonoko-senpai is my idol." I smiled "She's a master of Western cuisine, her restaurant Shunkatei is super popular. She was able to bring the flavors of the west to Japan…and in just two years after graduating, I wanna be just like her. It also helps that she's so gosh darn pretty too."

Erina just rolled her eyes "Men…is all you care about breasts?"

"Leg meat is great too." I smirked.

"OWW!" I screamed when Erina poked me in the eyes.

"I'm…sorry Erina…"

"Ahem?"

"I mean I'm sorry Erina-sama…I'm no better than common pond scum."

"Good boy." She smiled "So…you worked with Yukihira."

"I think he might actually stand a chance now that I whipped him into shape." I smiled "I hope you don't mind that I…"

"It's fine." She said looking back down at the ring "I assume you didn't hold his hand."

"Nope, only little tips here and there till he got it right, it took him a while but he figured out what was wrong with his first dish."

I looked at her.

"The flavor was too tender." We both said.

"Western cuisine has a few styles, some are loud and proud, other more soft and calm, beef stew focuses on being eaten many times in a row, you should never grow tired of the flavor, it should be part of your being. "

"If he can't things you say to heart." Erina smirked "I'll watch him lose right now."

"Hmmm…" I observed Yukihira's station "Oxtail."

"So that's what you're doing." I smiled "HAHAHA! Yukihira!"

 _This is the same thing Hisako did with her turtle! It won't be a gelatinous as the turtle burger but it doesn't have to be._

The kid looked up at us and smirked.

"HAHAHAHA!" I couldn't stop laughing "Yes! YES!"

I glared down at him "Show me everything you've got!"

 _I'm not even competing with him but I can't wait to see what comes out of that head of his._

 _I can't wait to get the chance to take him on someday! If he's close to me, I can't screw up anymore!_

 _I've got so much to improve on if I'm gonna ever throw down with a guy like Yukihira!_

Even his spice choices were things I never expected like cloves.

 _He's pushing my advice to the very edge, yet he manages to not tip over._

 _This stew will be incredible, that one from last week will be like pig slop!_

"In the last week, what you bought, who you met, I know it all, even the lessons you got with the Right hand."

 _So the copycat makes his move_

Mimasaka was also frying beef tail.

 _He's got the clove and black pepper too…this is stuff I didn't even know Yukihira was gonna use…_

"Time to pass you by!" Mimasaka yelled.

 _That's…_

"Bacon." I mumbled.

 _It's…the same kind I used in my ramen._

"If he's adding Bacon to the stew…" Erina-sama mumbled.

"It's just his garnish." I said "Soma's dish is one in which you strain the stew, without a garnish it ends up like my dish form the group round, meat and sauce."

I sniffed the air.

"He added mesquite to the bacon."

"HYUP!" Yukihira slammed a cooler down.

 _Is that…_

The cooler was full of beef parts of various shapes and sizes.

"Judges…" Soma smiled "I'm going to take you to the Beef amusement park."

"HAHAHA!" I laughed.

 _Is he making this up as he goes along?_

"Adlibbing won't work." Mimasaka said "I told you I know everything, your visit to the Aldini apartment, training with the Hand, even buying that meat this morning."

"We will now begin judging with Mimasaka Subaru."

"It's done." He said placing the bowls down.

Yukihira looked ticked off that his dish had been copied to the letter. The judges adored Mimasaka's dish, for being a dish with a few changes here and there it was surprisingly well made.

 _He's countering Soma at every turn._

Suddenly the room was filled with smoke.

"He's done." I said squinting.

"Just what is that?" Erina coughed.

"Here you go…" Soma said placing the bowls down **"Yukihira Style Beef Stew: Autumn Election Special!"**

The dish looked just like assorted meat parts dropped into a bowl of stock.

"You're screwing with me!" Chef Taki glared.

"What…that's just the garnish." Soma smiled.

"Well let's taste it." Sonoko-senpai smiled.

"Hmmm…" they each took one bite.

"MMMMM!"

"I…It's great!" Taki yelled "It's like a thrill ride!"

"This is very original, a multilayered beef stew."

"Well I used another dish as a model for this one, Chikuzenni."

 _He modeled his meat dish after a vegetable dish._

"Impossible, how could you have been improvising this whole time!" Mimasaka growled.

"Who said I was improvising?" Soma smirked "Up until…no even after we started I was still constructing my dish, you who seek to investigate and only stay one step ahead, you can't replicate something like this."

 _The whole time he never stopped thinking on how to change and improve the dish. The whole time, he needed my tips to lead Mimasaka away from his ever evolving dish. With Mimasaka convinced that Soma would make a traditional dish with my advice he could never anticipate the sharp dramatic changes that would happen once the dishes began to cook._

"Uhh…." I looked up "Why are all the judges holding hands?"

"I'm…not sure." Erina sighed.

"Cast your votes for the winner!"

All five judges flipped the papers.

"WINNER: Yukihira Soma!"

The Shokugeki director came out and tore up the contract saying Yukihira would have to quit being a chef and retuned all the knives Mimasaka had won.

"Well…" Mimasaka sat down "Time to end this, I'm gonna be leaving this school, I can't cook any more. I lost so disgracefully I've got nothing to be proud of."

"Idiot!" Yukihira bopped him on the head "Well that would have made this whole thing worthless."

"How long are you gonna stand there, come get your knife Takumi!" Soma laughed.

The blonde boy stormed down "I lost, but next time it will be different, I will pay Mimasaka back for the humiliation he caused me, the same goes for you Yukihira."

He pushed the case into Soma "Someday I will take back my Mezzaluna, but winning it in a Shokugeki, but until then…you take care of it."

"Do you see?" Soma looked at the dark skinned boy "Even if you fail, you gotta get back up and keep fighting, that's what it means to be a chef."

The winner started to walk off.

"Yo!" he waved as he walked passed "I made it this far, to the top of the first years, where I can compete with people like you. Only one match left."

"Get this straight." Erina said "You…are nowhere near my level…also you still owe me the books."

 ***DING DING DING!***

"It's time for the next match!"

Suddenly you could feel the tension in the air.

"Hayama Akira Vs Kurokiba Ryo!"

 _Both these guys…I wish I could have taken them on myself._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Akira Vs Kurokiba

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"The Second match is Hayama Akira Vs Kurokiba Ryo, the theme is the same as the last round, Western, Begin!"

With that the second match got under way, it was between the man who had defeated me, and the man who had defeated Hisako.

"Hmm…Hayama and Kurokiba…"

"Why are you sitting in my box like it's the natural thing to do!" Erina yelled at Yukihira.

"I took too long and the second match started." Soma explained "If I'm going to face one of them I need to watch closely."

"That still doesn't really mean you can just chill up here." I sighed.

Hayama was the first to start prepping, he was using duck.

 _Hayama's sense of smell makes him incredible dangerous as a cook._

 _I can't tell if I should pull for him because Kurokiba beat me, or pull for Kurokiba because Hayama embarrassed Hisako like that._

 _I'm a big boy I can take my losses, Hisako…she's a little more delicate and sensitive._

"So what do you think?" Soma asked us.

"Kurokiba is dangerous, when that bandana goes on he becomes a different person." I said "Scary."

"I once took a class with Kurokiba in middle school, the dish was by no means great." Erina-sama explained "Still it wasn't close to failing, but it was like…he didn't take the lessons seriously. As if he was cooking just to get by."

"And that's why you're no good Erina." Some said jumping into my lap.

"Alice?!"

"Hello Darling~" she smiled "I missed you, but now that we both lost we can watch the next round together!"

Her expression changed "Ryo-kun's strength isn't measurable by just logic."

I looked down and Kurokiba was pulling out a eel.

 _An eel in a western dish?_

"To think you'd say such spiritualistic things." Erina smirked at Alice "For someone so rooted in science it's out of character for you."

"It is a fact, Ryo-kun's dishes go beyond just flavor."

"Are you going to get off my lap anytime soon?" I sighed.

"You see Ryo-kun comes from a kitchen where the useless were banished without a second thought." Alice said "All that when he was the age of a primary schooler."

 _Totally ignored._

"In that harsh environment all he could do was rely on his skills to survive, his fighting spirit makes his body burn with a passion, I've had many cooking challenges against Ryo-kun, but never once has he gone easy on me, he fights with killing intent each match."

"I suppose so." I said "He certainly didn't pull any punches in our match."

"Aww are you sad Darling~" Alice smiled "Don't worry Even I only have about a n even record against Ryo-kun, so don't feel too bad that you lost."

"Was that an insult?" I mumbled.

As obvious Kurokiba's fish prepping skills were top class, the eel was fileted and laid out in seconds.

Kurokiba was trying to get a rise out of Hayama.

"Hmm…"

"What is it Darling?"

"Get off me." I sighed.

I looked and Alice was just pouting.

"…fine." I sighed letting her sit in my lap longer "You know in our match he yelled at me for taunting him, saying things like cooking should be the focus and not talking, yet here he is taunting Hayama."

Hayama was putting his duck breast into the oven.

 _By using the spices like this he can play to everyone's sense of smell and control the feeling of the whole room._

"See…Ryo-kun hasn't blinked at all." Alice explained "all of his concentration is focused on his frying pan."

"I see!" Erina yelled "He's making Matelote!"

 _Matelote is a dish of eel boiled in wine or brandy._

"The way he's opening the eel and potatoes…he's still playing cards." I said "He's not done yet, but neither is Akira."

Akira was throwing in a pile of different spices, his hands were like a blur, and in a few moments he was ready to present.

"This is **Canard Apicius."** Hayama said placing the dish down.

"Well…let's eat." The judges said cutting into the meat.

In one bite the judges were melting.

 _Even while chewing the scent rises through the sinuses and teases the nose._

 _A dish like that which can melt the judges…is there any hope of beating this man?_

"Kurokiba's eyes…" Soma said.

"He's not down yet." I smirked.

"Savor this." Ryo said placing his dish before the judges **"Eel Matelote."**

"A guy with all that power can't make a decent dish?" Taki growled.

"Eat it." Kurokiba glared "Before it gets cold."

"HEH?!"

"Please clam down!" Sonoko-senpai cried.

The bustiest judge went back to her plate and took one bite.

"MMMHAAA!" she gasped.

 _It was like…she was struck by lightning…_

"Inside the eel…it's…"

"Plums…'

"My whole body feels numb." Sonoko-senpai moaned.

 _His dish is making them cry in pleasure._

Ryo practically forced the judges to devour his dish hole.

 _He's managed to make such high class women eat like savages…_

"The Judging is complete, the judges will now choose their favorite dish!" the announcer yelled.

A few seconds passed…

"No way…" I gulped.

"They…can't decide." Erina finished.

"I…vote for Hayama-kun!" Chef Inui said.

"I also vote for Hayama Akira." Chef Mizuhara agreed.

"Chef Dojima has voted for Kurokiba!"

 _They're all over the board._

"Damn it!" Taki yelled "Uhh…KUROKIBA!"

"It's up to Sonoko-senpai." I said.

"I…I…I can't choose." She sobbed "They were both so good. I just can't decide."

"Don't screw with me!" Kurokiba yelled "This is a damn contest, It won't end without a fucking decision!"

"KYA!" Sonoko shivered in fear.

"Ryo-kun calm down!" Alice said jumping up.

 _I've lost all feeling in my legs…_

"They're causing an uproar." I said "They've gotta do something."

"I understand." Chef Dojima said standing up "It just shows how close these two are, I have a suggestion."

"Hey where's Erina-sama go?" I wondered.

"Technically we can't agree so this match is undecided." Chef Dojima said "I propose, they both pass and the final be a three way match."

"A three way finale!" I laughed "Do it!"

"This is unprecedented." Erina-sama said standing with the other Elite Ten members. "You can't just decide this on a whim."

"That sounds…interesting." Her grandfather said "The match between Hayama Akira and Kurokiba Ryo is a draw, they will both pass to the final with Yukihira Soma!"

"Well things just got interesting." I looked around "Wait where'd everyone go?!"

Alice was down in the ring trying to curb her aid, Erina was with the Elite Ten and Soma was getting pulled to the center ring for interviews.

"Clint!" Erina yelled "Come here!"

"Yes Miss!"

I ran over "What is it."

"Help Isshiki-senpai move this cart."

"Right away."

I grabbed the cross bar and pulled.

"Push your end!" I yelled.

"I am."

"This thing's heavy." I groaned pulling it out to the center ring.

"We will now announce the theme for the final round!"

The tarp was pulled back and a huge ice cube was there.

 _What's the ingredient this year?_

Isshiki struck the cube and it shattered, dumping fish out.

"Pacific Saury!"

 _Not the most exciting fish in the sea that's for sure…but it certainly fits the three guys in the final._

"The finals are in ten days." Isshiki told the crowd "We hope to have the best of battles!"

The crowd started to disperse and everyone went their separate ways.

"Let us head home as well." Erina-sama said walking passed.

"Yes Ma'am." I said following "Would you like me to cook dinner or will you be taking care of it tonight?"

"I suppose you can, I'm not in the mood to cook today."

"It's an honor to serve." I smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Autumn Election Finals

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"They've sure hyped this one up." I said putting the paper in the trash as we walked "The first autumn election three way final between Yukihira Soma, Kurokiba Ryo and Hayama Akira. Man I'm sure pissed I'm not in this one…shows how much room I've got to grow I suppose."

It was prep time and the combatants were pulling out their Saury, Kurokiba and Hayama's looked good, but Soma wasn't here yet. Yukihira wheeled his cart in and pulled out his fish.

"His fish isn't fresh, it was preserved." I observed.

"Yo!" Soma waved to his rivals "Weird that this one's at night when all the other matches were during the day."

I was in Erina-sama's box.

"We will now introduce the judges." Isshiki-senpai said "The head judge will be the academy director, Nakiri Senzaemon-dono, Head of The tourism division, Dojima Gin-senpai.

 _Some big names…_

"Come with me!" Erina said dragging me off.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"And our final judge, head of the research division."

The final judge was female, her skin and hiar were both white as snow, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Nakiri Leonora!"

"Mother if you were coming to Japan you should have called." Alice said running up.

"This place is for committee members only." Erina told her.

"Then why did you drag me up here?!" I yelled.

"Ah!" Alice grabbed me "Mother meet Clint-kun, he's going to be your son-in-law someday."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh…good afternoon, you must be the "Darling" Alice speaks so fondly of." The woman said "It's wonderful to see you too Erina-chan."

 _God her Japanese is just as mangled as mine._

"Hmm." She looked passed us "You are Yukihira-kun correct?"

"Me?" the boy pointed at himself.

"You defeated Alice in the first round, she called me and had a nine hour long international call to cry about it."

"Mother!"

"I hadn't expected Alice to lose." The woman said "I'm looking forward to tasting your dish, if it's not delicious I'll be angry."

"The time for cooking draws close." Isshiki said "Please look to the ceiling."

The roof above opened up and gave a shot of the night sky at just the edge of the skylight the moon was visable.

"This is the true form of Chandra's Room, the time you have to cook is approximately two hours, when the moon passes through that celestial way the match will stop."

"Nifty little gimmick." I hummed.

"I like these things." Alice's mother said "It has a very Japanese feel to it."

"Mother your conception of Japanese is still wrong, it's much more quiet and slow." Alice giggled.

"Go back to your seat!" Erina cried.

"Well it's time to begin." I said looking up "The final match!"

"Ready…BEGIN!"

As soon as the match started the three men began to prepare.

"They all started with the other ingredients, not the Saury." Chef Dojima noted.

"If you do too much to the fish it will reduce the freshness." Senzaemon-dono said.

"This is so exciting." Leonora-sama clapped "At the research institute it's all adults, watching young boys "do it" is so exhilarating! I wish Darling-kun was in there for an exciting four way!"

"Umm Mother…the meaning of your words." Alice giggled

"Uhhh…" I just shivered "I just had a scary mental image."

"Erina you should get us seats." Alice said "Just two, one for you, and one for me and Darling to share."

"Please for all that's holy get three chairs." I cried.

"It's fine if I stay right Grandfather?" Alice asked.

"I see no problem with it." He shrugged.

"Yay!" Alice cheered "Erina, Hey Erina, Erina! Get me a chair, Hey Erina~"

"What a fun family." Chef Dojima laughed.

"Please don't encourage them." Erina-sama sighed.

"Loosen up Miss." I smiled "Let's have fun and watch the show."

Soma was washing his fish and then started grilling it. Kurokiba and Hayama looked interested, but chose to remain focused on their cooking.

Kurokiba's station was filled with ingredients, and her was finally ready to start cooking. All the seafood and tomatoes on his station, it was clear what he was making.

" **Acqua Pazza."**

"That's an odd choice." Erina said "It's a boiled dish with very few seasonings. A simple and straightforward dish, I was expecting more from Kurokiba-kun."

"Won't the fish be overpowered by the other ingredients" I said.

"Not if it's seasonal." Chef Dojima explained "A seasonal Saury won't be overpowered. This will be interesting, all three are composed yet the tension between them is clear."

"Spot on!" Alice said "Ryo-kun and I have had matches since we met when we were young."

"That's right…" Erina said "Aunt Leonora you know him from when he was in Europe."

"HMPH!" The older woman pouted "Don't call me old, that's very rude Erina-chan."

"That's not…calling you Aunt, which you are, does not make you old."

"I don't think you old Ma'am." I smiled.

"AWW!" she squeeled "Darling-kun is so poilte, you should be more like him Erina."

"GAH!" Erina hissed "Clint-kun."

"Sorry Erina-sama." I sulked

"Are you sure you want this boy?" I heard Leonora whisper to her daughter "He seems awfully submissive to Erina-chan."

"Hmm…" I looked at the ring "Kurokiba is cutting something…a film?"

"Heat resistant film." Erina hummed "It works like a steamer…in the preliminaries he used an eyedropper…Things like this…"

She looked to the side "He learned from Alice…"

"He builds with every match." I hummed "Why don't we have a relationship like that?"

"Erina-chan you should try harder to cultivate your master-slave relationship." Leonora said.

"Uhh…"

"Mother just stop talking." Alice mumbled.

"This is it! Kurokiba is about to start cooking his fish!"

Be bagged and tagged the fish and threw them in the oven

Before we even realized it the moon was halfway across the timer.

"It's done!" the black haired man roared.

"Kurokiba will be the first to serve!"

Kurokiba walked up, bathed in moonlight, and placed his dish down.

"Wow!" Leonora gasped when the dish was placed down "It's still bubbling in the baggie! It must be very hot!"

"Let's taste it." Chef Dojima said unwrapping the bag.

The pulled the ropes and instantly the hot air poured out.

 _It smells…incredible!_

"The more I smell it the lighter my heart feels." Leonora-sama moaned "I want to immerse myself in it forever~"

I was standing behind him, but I saw he was smiling, not a big smile, but a small smile.

"This dish changes by wrapping it in the heat resistant film." Kurokiba explained "The dish I made is **Autumn Pacific Saury Cartoccio."**

The judges took one bit and loved it.

"It melts in your mouth." Leonora-sama cooed.

"What intensity." Chef Dojima nodded "To create such flavors with so few spices. This fragrance."

"It's herbs." Senzaemon-dono said.

"Exactly!" Kurokiba smirked "I used Herb Butter!"

 _The butter melted over the fish and coated them in its flavor…_

"Hmm?" I looked over and Alice's mother was slumped over "Leonora-sama are you all right?"

"It seems it's coming." Alice said "Mother's strip."

"Uhh?" I blushed "As a gentleman I will avert my eyes…if I have to."

"No look all you want Darling~" Alice smirked.

I wish I could tell you what happened, but somehow Leonora's poor grasp of Japanese vanished and she started talking fluently at a mile a minute, I couldn't even keep up with what she was saying.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"When Mother eats something delicious her broken Japanese strips away and she is able to give her opinion fluently." Alice explained.

"Your family is weird." I whispered to Erina as her Grandfather fixed his clothes, which he had just thrown off."

"Yep…" she sighed.

"HEH?!" Kurokiba glared.

"I believe it is my turn."

"Hayama Akira is ready to present!"

 _This dish?!_

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" Kurokiba screeched "CARPACCIO?! You're serving an Hors d'oeuvres? Are you even trying to win?! Did you get bonked on the head between the last round and now?!"

"Oi calm down." I said "Before I drag you out of here."

"EHHH?!" he glared.

"Hahaha!" I just glared back.

"Enough boys." Erina said smacking my head.

"I think Ryo-kun has it in the bag." Alice smiled.

"Just so you know, my Carpaccio is worthy of being a main course." Akira said.

"Hayama Akira is…making an appetizer?" I said confused.

"Fufufu…" Alice snickered.

"What's so funny?" Erina asked.

"Cartoccio and Carpaccio! They sound so similar!"

"It's not that funny." Erina and I sighed.

"Well let's taste it." Dojima-senpai said.

"One moment, I need to add the final touch."

Akira took out a canister and turned the valve.

"WHOA!"

A flame shot out the tip and he started to burn the fish.

"A blowtorch?!"

"Ha…AH!"

"Mother?!"

I looked over and Leonora was gripping the table.

 _She was shocked that hard just by the smell…_

"It's done, my **Scorched Pacific Saury Carpaccio."**

 _It's glazed over…it looks really good._

"I…AH!" Leonora-sama grabbed her fork "I can't hold it~!"

"GAH!" she gasped after taking one bite

She went off in perfect Japanese about the intricacies of the dish, the sweetness of the dish and the fragrances.

"How many spices did you use?" Leonora asked.

"He only used Allspice." Senzaemon told her.

 _Just one spice…_

"By reducing the number of spices he was able to maximize the scent of the fish." Erina-sama explained.

"But the torch wouldn't add that much flavor." I said "How'd you do it?"

"It's Kaeshi. I spread some on the fish before serving it."

 _The sauce for Ramen…I used it in my round._

"By burning the two I show a contrast of addition and subtraction of aroma." Akira explained.

 _He hit is goal spot on…_

"Yukihira is the only one left." I said.

"The moon is gone!"

"Sorry for making you wait." Yukihira said walking up "this is the final dish."

Soma placed down three bowls.

"Ohh~"

"this is…"

"Takikomi Gohan!"

"It'll be ready in one sec." Yukihira said breaking the fish apart in the rice.

"Hurry up~" Leonora-sama whined.

 _He's playing to the anticipation…_

"It's here!" Leonora cheered when Yukihira placed his dish down.

She wasted no time digging in.

"MMMM!" she shivered.

"What a tender flavor." Chef Dojima smiled.

Alice's mother quickly described the dish to her fullest capabilities.

"The quality is not inferior to the other two dishes." She smiled.

Kurokiba was looking at the cooler Yukihira used to transport his fish.

"This is…rice bran?"

"Nuka Sanma." Erina mumbled.

Yukihira explained that the last few days he had been trying out different curing methods to prefect his fish.

 _He knew he couldn't beat people like Hayama and Kurokiba in a fish judging contest so her preserved it to enhance the flavor._

 _He changed it, like forging a blunted sword into a sharp katana._

I looked around, it seemed like Soma had a great dish but…Senzaemon-dono didn't strip.

 _Really…_

"You can have seconds if you want it." Yukihira said.

"…"

"Seems it's over." Chef Dojima said "Well then the judge-."

"Had you asked for seconds I would have poured this on it."

"HUH?!"

"The dish isn't finished yet." Yukihira said pigging up a pot.

 _It's full of white soup?_

I looked over and Erina-sama seemed to be thinking.

"Well let's try it." Erina's grandfather said placing his bowl down.

"Struggling to the final breath." Alice mumbled.

"Didn't he beat you with soup over rice?" I whispered.

"You're so mean Darling." She pouted punching my arm.

"This soup is…"

"When did you take your clothes off!" Alice and I yelled.

Her grandfather was naked.

"It's soy milk."

"That's right, I added some miso and cheese to the milk before I simmered it." Soma explained "This is my dish…"

" **Oja-Style Pacific Saury Takikomi Gohan."**

"Soy milk…" Alice glared.

"So you noticed." Erina said "He used soy milk as a Dashi."

 _Interesting._

"What is this little red things?" Chef asked.

"Crispy Plum."

 _Another candy snack._

Leonora-sama went off again but I couldn't keep up.

 _This dish was expertly crafted…her fought on par with Kurokiba and Akira…_

"The Judging is over and we will now render our verdict!"

 _Let's see who's the winner._

"Well done." Senzaemon-dono said "You three each showed us your unique flavors. On cooking skills you were all on par, when it came to the fish Hayama and Kurokiba chose the best, but Yukihira closed the gap with his originality, he was the most creative."

"The three dishes were equally delicious, what decided this match was whether you could show your face of the cook."

"A dish full of Originality makes the face of the one who cooked it appeared in your heart just by tasting it." Leonora-sama explained.

"Another way of saying it would be that it's a dish only that person could cook." Chef Dojima said

"With respect towards the one who made it, they call it a specialty."

 _Specialty._

"The Cook who stands at the top, the one who went to the depths of his cooking, the one who answered the question "what is my own cooking", the name of that person is…"

The room got quiet, the crowd was on the edge waiting for the name of the winner.

" **Hayama Akira!"**

The arena roared and the celebrations started.

"Hmm…"

"What is it sir?" I asked Chef Dojima.

"He's dangerous…" he mumbled walking off.

In the center of the arena a dark aura was being put off.

"GRRRR…"

Kurokiba was glaring at the floor.

"Jeez Ryo-kun." Alice started poking his back "You went and lost in front of me~"

"That hurts…" he growled.

"Hm?"

"I said that hurts you Bitch!"

"HA!" Alice gasped "How dare you call me such a thing!"

"GAAH!" Kurokiba was punching the floor.

"Knock it off that's shameful." I said.

"EHH?!" he glared at me.

"I'm not scared of you Kurokiba-kun~" I slurred.

"AHHH!" He just yelled.

"Aww you came to protect me Darling!" Alice cheered.

"No I came to make fun of him." I smiled pointing at Kurokiba.

Kurokiba and Yukihira demanded Akira make his dish for them, the winner complied.

"Today we established the hierarchy of the first year students." Akira said "I stand at the top, mind how you speak."

"You haven't beaten Erina-sama yet." I smirked.

"Silence first round loser."

"GAH!" I grabbed my chest "Direct blow!"

"Don't get so cocky." Kurokiba glared "We could rematch right now!"

"The result would be the same." Akira smiled.

"This dish is pretty decent." Soma shrugged.

"Who are you talking down to third place."

"Hey we don't know who came in second or third!"

"You trying to imply I'm below you?!" Kurokiba yelled spitting his food out.

"Don't talk with you mouthful." We all sighed.

"Man you three are weird." I said taking a breath "By the way your supposed to go get your medals."

"Don't command us, you didn't even make the finals." The all said.

"You guys are mean!" I yelled "Erina-sama!"

"Don't cry to me because other people are picking on you." She sighed.

After the awards Erina and I headed home.

"I had a good day today." I said walking with her "I have a feeling that lots of exciting stuff is still to come, plenty of people to test myself against, I've got to show that I can be on par with those three…"

"When did you pick up this conviction?" she smirked.

"Just like Hisako…I don't wanna lose and let you down." I smiled "My showing at this election was shameful, I want you to be able to count on me if you need me, I don't want you to think I'm just some dead weight."

"So if I can't stand on equal turf with guys like those three, I shouldn't stand near you at all." I frowned.

"Stop being so negative." Erina said "you are not dead weight, you could never cook again and that would not make me think less of you."

"Besides "that" period is coming, it's you chance to correct your course and find new focus."

Erina stopped and put her hands on my shoulders "You may have stumbled here but my faith in you has not been shaken, I still believe you can stand toe to toe with people like Hayama Akira and Kurokiba Ryo, you just have to believe yourself."

"Jeez this sounds like a tacky speech from a kid's movie…just believe in yourself, really Miss?"

"You ruined a touching moment!" she whined.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Story will Return sometime next week**

 **Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Hibachi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

The Stagiaire period is a time at Totsuki in which all the first years are sent out into the real world to help at actual restaurants all around the world, it's kinda like an internship. You basically just have to work at a bunch of places for free, sometimes you get to work in pairs other times it's as an individual.

The only tasks are to help the restaurant and "Leave visible results."

For my first week I was staying in Japan, and I even had a buddy. We were going to meet outside the train station in Tokyo.

"I wonder who I get to team up with." I hummed walking off the train.

I walked out and sat on a bench "Any second now…"

I waited a few minutes but no one showed.

 ***Buzz***

"Hmm?" my phone was ringing but it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"We're gonna be late you were supposed to meet me."

"I'm on a bench outside."

I stood up and looked around, but saw about six dozen people on the phone.

"Hang on I see you."

I turned around and saw a kid, shaggy reddish hair, a sulking look and he smelled lie cigarettes.

"Hey." He said.

I shook his hand.

"Shun Ibusaki right?" I asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Well we should get moving to make sure we're not late." I said grabbing my bag "Where are we going again?"

"Ohana, it's an old fashioned Hibachi Restaurant." He said.

"Cool…Uhh I gotta ask why do you smell like smoke, not trying to tell you how to live your life but that's not good for ya."

"I don't smoke." He said "It's my food, I smoke the food."

"Oh…that's cool." I nodded "I focus on Barbeque myself but we smoke back home too. Dad used to make these maple and Hickory smoked ribs…Yum."

"Hickory…" he hummed.

We walked a few blocks and found the restaurant and headed in. It was mostly empty, but there were only a few stools around one long grill, and behind that girl was just on middle aged man, he was wearing all white, looked muscular, like he practiced Karate and had a bandana on his head.

"You two the guys from the school."

"Yes sir." Ibusaki said "I'm Ibusaki Shun."

"I'm DeMister Clint." I said speaking the man's language.

"Sho Matakana." He said "Get ready, cause we're gonna open in a few hours, I'm gonna count on you two to help with the grill."

"Yes sir."

"It's mostly simple, a lot of it is basic grilling…"

Sho-san started to show us stuff but it seemed like Ibusaki and I already knew the basics of grilling.

"This is a little different than you traditional one you'd find in other countries but I think you two can manage, the most important thing is, smile."

"Smile?"

"It's an exhibition grill, make sure you interact with the customers and be personable." He said "If I see you causing problems then we'll have a problem got it."

"Yes Sir!"

"Good, now go get dressed there are uniforms in the back."

* * *

 **Later**

"This uniform is odd." I said fixing the hat that came with it.

"They're fine." Ibusaki said walking out.

We were each given out own place at the long grill, complete with all sorts of meats and vegetables. Chef Sho opened the door and people soon started to come in, some even took a seat at my station.

"Hello, What would you like today?"

I was blasted with a flurry of orders.

 _Dammit it's so loud I can't focus on the words…my weak Japanese is gonna get me screwed._

I was able to pick out the key words to make the basic parts of the order, but when you have five people shouting for different things in a foreign language it's hard to keep up.

"Well you two managed to hold out the first day." Sho said before pointing at me "But you need some work."

"Yes sir, I understand." I nodded.

We headed to the little hotel we were staying at.

 _Japanese has always been a struggle and now it's really coming back to bite me in the ass, I need to work on it…If I'm gonna be spending more time in busy places I need to be able to understand people better._

"Hey Ibusaki can you help me with something!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **PS. Sorry this one is kinda short, I have more elaborate things planned for the other weeks of the Stagiaire period.**


	18. Chapter 18: Renovation

_Italics indicate thinking_

 _ **PS- Story is officially updating on every Monday from here on.**_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

I was sitting at a laptop, headphones on, listening to language lessons. Even though I was focused on learning to enhance my understanding of the Japanese langue and it's quirks I was also making sure to stay focused on my cooking and leaving my mark on the restaurant with Ibusaki.

The shaggy haired boy was helpful enough to point me in the direction of good language software, he even gave me a snack, some jerky her had made back at school…it was smoky and sweet I like it a lot.

 _He's got a real talent for smoking._

I sat around my laptop, a gift from Miss Erina, I needed to think of something that not only changed me, but could change this restaurant too, I'd slipped up too many times, I can't afford another screw-up.

I started talking back at the computer; I was trying to be quiet as to not wake Ibusaki.

"This sucks." I mumbled "Learning I second language, Shoulda just gone to school in the UK, at least they still speak English."

 _But then I never would have met Miss Erina or Hisako…_

I closed the computer and went to lay on the bed.

 _Hisako…_

Every time I think about her I get this chill, I miss her, hope she's okay, I want to see her soon, I feel almost empty without her.

I just…ever since the Elections when I think about Hisako…I feel…different.

 _I need to see her, sort this out._

I gradually drifted off to sleep, alone with my thoughts.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

It was time to open up again, like before customers crowded my grill, having learned some yesterday and studied in the night I was able to get more done, not quite perfect but enough to satisfy for a while at least.

After closing Ibusaki and I sat around the grill, cooking smaller pieces of meat, even some personal stuff he brought with him.

"How the heck do we make an impact here." I said.

"Yeah…this place is pretty normal, no troubles, no failures…it's just…average and normal."

"Average…" I hummed "Just…average?"

"I think that's it." I said standing up "This place, it's just average, it needs to be above average."

"I suppose, how do you plan on doing that?"

"Haven't gotten that far in the thought process." I said "Let's take a look around town tomorrow, see what make other restaurants popular, consider bringing that here."

"We don't need nothing new here." Sho said walking passed "This place is fine as is, I don't need no fancy boards and screens."

 _What's got him in a tizzy…_

* * *

 **Next Day.**

Ibusaki and I were walking around town, the restaurant we worked at didn't open for a few hours so it gave us the chance to do a little scouting. We quickly noticed the differences between the other places and ours.

They were all fresh, new, exciting where as our place was dim, old, and boring.

"I'm being honest sir I think modernizing this place could help you a bit, brighten up the lights, fresh wood floor, this stuff could help bring people in."

"I told ya I ain't doing it." He said.

"Why are you being stubborn?" Ibusaki asked.

"Who you calling stubborn boy." Sho said glaring.

"You're against change…why?"

"I ain't got the time for changes." He said.

"Huh?"

"If I do all these renovations the shops gotta close for a few days, I can't afford to not make any money for two or three days." Sho frowned "I need all I can get."

"Hmm?" I looked around and noticed something.

"I meant to ask you about this, is this your wife?"

"Yeah…Roka is the best girl ever…she's also real sick." He frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said staring off.

"It's fine as long as she gets some treatment, but that's expensive…do ya understand now, if I can't make money then she's gonna die."

"You should ridiculous you know that." Ibusaki said "Three days lost profit will not kill your wife, especially when in the long run you will make more per day."

"Hmph…"

"We'll do it in a day." I said.

"WHAT?"

"We'll start right after tonight's shift, we'll change the light fixtures and the flooring, you'll only have to stay closed tomorrow, that will give us enough time." I said "Please…We want to help."

Sho walked up and flipped the sign to open "You've got one day, if it ain't ready in time…you're both fired."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ibusaki and I had been working through the night, changing our floor boards, switching out lights, even printing our flyer to advertise the renovation.

"I ain't done hard work like this in ages." I smirked "Not since I lived back home, Erina-sama won't let me do the work around the house, makes the butlers do it for her."

"Hmm…" Ibusaki hummed.

"You know…you don't talk much." I laughed screwing in a light fixture "You feel that's a necessity or a choice?"

"What do you think."

"Well…I've heard that you're the secretive type Ibusaki-kun and you keep quiet because you have too…but maybe people think that because you choose not to talk."

He just looked off.

"Ahh…an eternal mystery I supposed, the phantom, Ibusaki Shun."

The two of kept working until the next morning.

 **The Next Day**

"What do you think?" we asked.

"You two actually did it…" Sho said "I…I can't believe it."

"Well we've got a crowd of people outside." I said "Let's rock and roll."

I opened the door and we started to serve people, as usual they were talking a mile a minute, but I was keeping up pretty well.

 _Still need to improve, gonna keep studying when I can._

Eventually we were staring to clean up.

"Do you have the time for one more?"

"Hmm?"

I looked at the door, it was a woman with long black hair, she was very pretty.

"Umm sure I can." I told her.

I told Ibusaki to head around back and help Sho wash dishes or something.

"It's been a few months since I came here." She said "I love the new look."

"So…" I said putting something on the grill "Does your husband know you're here?"

She only giggled "How could you tell."

"You look exactly like the woman in the photo Roka-san." I smiled "If you don't mind me asking-."

"What's wrong with me?" she nodded "It's no bother, my kidneys are failing."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's all right." She said "Dialysis and stuff keeps me in check, it's just an awful inconvenience you know."

"Yes…"

"I'm on the transplant list but you know how those things go…" she sighed "So for now I just power through it, doesn't help much that my husband thinks I can barely walk anymore. I tell him I'm fine but…you're a man, I'm sure you'd baby the woman you love too."

"Ain't got one." I launghed.

"Really…a handsome boy like you have not girl to call his own, that's quite a surprise. I'm sure you've got a special lady in mind right?"

"You're making me blush Ma'am." I said scratching the back of my head.

She stood up heading towards the back "Sho and I meant in high school, we were probably about your age then…"

* * *

 **Later in the week.**

"You both successfully renovated a restaurant and improved the life of the owner and his wife." The guardian from the school said "You both pass, here's are your next assigments."

"Well it's been a pleasure." I said shaking Ibusaki's hand "Don't be a stranger when we get back to school."

"Sure…"

With that the man of few words and I split up and headed separate ways. I opened up the envelope that had my next location on it.

* * *

 **Later**

"GRRRR…" the chef was tapping her foot outside the door "Figures you finally show up."

I just tried to smile, looking at the woman, her face in a perpetual scowl.

"I look forward to working with you, Taki-senpai."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **In case you didn't see it at the top the story updates every Monday from here on.**

 **Also the story will be off next week.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Taki

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"I didn't think I'd end up working with someone like you for a week." I smiled as I followed Taki-senpai inside.

"Tch." She clicked her tongue "I don't even know why I signed on to let one of you shadow me for a week."

"Are you always this…abrasive?" I asked.

"EHH?!" she glared at me "Watch how you talk to me boy."

"Yes Ma'am!" I saluted.

"Good, you'll be working at my restaurant so you follow my rules got it, just make sure not to get in the way." She said "No one else is here yet so you'll have a few hours to get your bearings."

"Now…" she took a seat "Make me something."

"Umm…what do you want."

"This is a Spanish restaurant stupid, make something Spanish. I read about you, for the training camp you made Huevos Rancheros…That's a Mexican dish, make me that." She said rolling her eyes "Chop Chop!"

"Going!"

I looked around the pantry and picked out some ingredients and got to work making a small dish to satisfy Taki and hopefully make her less cranky.

I stood there cooking, Taki-senpai sat on a chair clicking away on her phone checking her text messages and emails. I stirred some leaves in a pan and started to plate my dish.

"This it?" she said raising an eyebrow "Well…it certainly doesn't look like much."

"It's good, I served 200 of them back at the Training Camp."

She took a bite and mulled it over

"Well it's good enough to pass that task and that's about it." She said "I think it tastes like baby's first attempt at a Hispanic dish."

"What." I said "I respect your opinion Miss but…"

"EHH?" she gave me the stink eye "First rule of working under me, no talking back."

"Yes." I yelped.

"To a basic palette yeah this tastes fine, but I've sampled thousands of Hispanic flavored dishes, this wouldn't even be something I'd think about for a few seconds after eating, I'm not really into bringing up outside things but…you work under Nakiri-sama…would you ever actually serve her something like this?"

"Erina-sama…"

"Think about it, compared to her my tastes are pathetic, if you're gonna make a big deal out of working under her you can't serve her half assed Spanish food like this."

She stood up and rolled her sleeves up "I've got one week to turn you into a worthy Spanish Chef.

Taki-Senpai cracked her knuckles "Some call me Abrasive, I like to think I'm just like the food I cook, a little spicy, and a little bite."

"We don't have much time." She said walking behind the counter "We open in an hour."

I looked at the clock "You open at One?"

"La Comida." She said putting on a fake accent "It's the larger midday meal in Spanish Culture. If the culture uses it then a restaurant based around that culture needs to use it too."

The door at the back of the kitchen opened up.

"Hola!"

A man walked in her was probably in his mid-twenties, tan skin, short hair.

"Ah Marcos right on time, get to work." Taki said "This is Clint he'll be working with us for the week."

"Ah, good luck, Taki can be…how do you say…rough."

"Shut up and get to work!" the woman yelled.

 _So in this kitchen we have a guy who speaks English and Japanese, a woman who speaks Japanese and Spanish, and a man who speaks Spanish and Japanese…well we'll be in a good spot if a tour group passes through._

"How do you know that guy?" I asked as I watched Taki work, at the same time she had me washing vegetables.

"After I graduated, but before I opened up this place, I went backpacking in Spain, met Marcos in a little hole in the wall there and the rest kinda…just happened."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Once we open you just stay back here and try not to get in everyone's way, I'm gonna assume you know the basics of making food in a timely and synchronized fashion, keep pace and don't fall behind, don't get tried either I've got plenty to teach you after the place closes."

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

 **Later**

I had forgotten how hard rushes in a restaurant could get, I managed to hold my own, but after all that Taki still started drilling me with facts about Spanish cosines, the different regions of Spain

After that I packed it in and lay on my bed trying to sleep.

"Hmm…" I looked over at my phone and picked it up.

I dialed a number but the answering machine picked up.

"You've reached Arato Hisako, I'm either assisting Erina-Sama with something or sleeping, leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can."

"Hisako…"

The machine beeped but I just hung up. I started to dial a different number.

"Hello!" the voice said.

"Erina-sama…" I smiled "It's nice to hear your voice."

"It's good to hear from you to." She said.

 _I can tell…she's smiling._

"You sound awfully energetic for this time of night Miss."

"Night?" she said "It's morning where I am, I just got out of the shower ten minutes ago."

"You must be in a time zone ahead of me, I'm still in Japan." I said "I'm working with Taki-senpai this week."

"Well that's quite special." She said "I'm glad you're doing well."

"I'm glad you're well too Miss, remember if you have to work with someone else be nice and be personable."

"I know." She sighed "You talk to me like you're my…"

"Are you still there Miss? Is everything all right?"

"It's…nothing, I'm sorry Clint-kun but I have to go."

"Don't let me hold you up." I said "I'll talk to you again soon Miss. Stay safe."

"Bye."

"Bye Erina-Sama."

"Oh Clint!" Erina yelled "Have you heard from-."

"Hisako…not yet."

"I see…well I will speak with you soon."

Erina hung up and the line went dead.

I flopped back on the pillow.

 _I miss just hanging out with Erina-sama and Hisako…But I can't go wallowing right now, I've got tons more work to do with Taki-senpai, not to mention I need to find a way to make an impression._

 _You know at my last job Chef Sho said something that seems useful here…_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **Manga's getting good...can't wait.**


	20. Chapter 20: Smile

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Another day done." Taki said closing the door "Nice job kid."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I'll whip something quick up for dinner." She said "Take a seat I'll be back in a sec."

Taki went back out into the kitchen and I had an idea for how to "Leave an impression" and all that. It took Taki close to a half hour to come back out with simple Steak Fajitas. I took one bite and understood why she was such a respected Spanish Chef. The taste resonated through my whole body, shaking me to my core.

"I'll take that smile to mean you like it?" she asked.

"Very much." I smiled "You know" I said putting the food down "You're normally so antagonistic, but when you cook you get this warmth about you."

"Tsk."

"I bet your customers would love to see that from you more." I said.

"Ehh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I learned at my last location that the most important thing a chef can do is smile." I said "You should do that more."

"Si." Marcos said grabbing his coat "You have a very pretty smile Taki."

"Shut up." She grumbled "I ain't a smiler."

"Just one…for us." The other chef and I pouted.

"Both of you beat it!" she snapped.

"Well it was worth a shot." I sighed.

"HA!" Taki laughed with a half-smile "You're sounding like I ripped your heart out."

"Whoa…" I gulped "You only half smiled…it was kinda cute."

"GRRRR!" She grabbed my ear "You're asking for it!"

"I'm sorry!" I begged.

"Look kid thanks for the tip." She said "I guess I can try and be a bit nicer."

"Good." I nodded.

* * *

 **Later**

The rest of the of the week went along kinda like that, noticeably Taki-Senpai was smiling much more, and ever since customers had been much more open and friendly with her, she really seemed to be relaxing, or at least in front of the customers cause she still rode the employees into the dirt with that puss in her face.

It was my final night of closing up when Taki-senpai called me up to the roof, she had a little patio setup up top.

"Hey kid." She said raising her glass and looking at the moon "take a seat."

I took a seat across from her.

"You know despite all the shit I gave you, you stuck in there and lent a big hand." She said "As far as I'm concerned you pass."

"That's very kind of you Miss but you're not the one who decides it." I smiled.

"I know, but I think you helped enough to warrant it." She smiled at me "I haven't smiled like this in years."

"Why is it that you're always so…abrasive?" I asked.

"Well part of it's just my natural attitude." She said "Other part…that's a long story."

"I've got time."

"I'll give you the cliff notes." She sighed drinking from her glass "It probably doesn't take much to realize this but back when I went to Totsuki I was pretty popular."

"Really?"

"What'd you mean really?!" she growled.

"Please continue." I gulped.

"Well I was popular among the kids, the seniors and even the teachers liked me." She said "Then my 2nd year…this freshman shows up."

Her face got wrinkled.

"And then all the sudden she's the talk of the town, walking around flaunting those stupid udders!"

"RAHH!" She slammed her glass down, nearly shattering it "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M STILL GROWING!"

"Stupid Sonoka." She hissed.

"I got the feeling you two don't get along." I said.

"Ehh, we're friendly." She said "We were close in school, I was the Senpai and she was the Kouhai."

"I never imagined you two were friends." I said "Sonoka-senpai is so sweet and quiet and you're so…you."

"Tch!" Taki hissed

"Well that was the problem, people used to pick on her all the time." Taki said looking up at the moon "So I cranked the tough girl act up to Eleven and sort of…forgot how to really relax and smile."

"That's very kind of you."

"Don't go spreading it around." Taki said "Sonoka and I still talk, but we've btoh got our own lives now so we don't get to see each other much…"

She started frowning "I'm not a great friend."

"No you're a wonderful friend." I said "You changed your whole personality to protect her, protecting a friend, there is nothing more honorable and wonderful."

"Haha…" she laughed "You're one of the good ones kid. Well I can't hold you much longer, you've got a flight to catch soon."

She handed me an envelope "You passed…here's your next stop."

I looked at it and read it "Thank you for everything Taki-senpai."

"Don't mention it." She smiled.

I started to walk away.

"Hey Kid!" Taki yelled looking over her shoulder "The winds are changing."

"Huh?

"Stuff gonna shake down, I can feel it in my bones." She said "Keep your head down kid."

"Thanks?" I said confused before heading off.

* * *

 **A short time later.**

"AWW YES!" I cheered hopping out of the cab and walking down the street.

"I'm back, back in New York Groove." I hummed walking down the street.

That's right, my next stop, New York, New York! I've been to the city before, but it had been a while.

I was supposed to be working with someone this time around and I told them to meet me near a club on Broadway.

I should have been paying more attention, because I walked into a woman and knocked her to the floor.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No it's my fault, I've never been here I'm a little lost and wasn't paying attention." She said.

 _Japanese?_

I looked down at the woman on the floor.

"HA!" she gasped.

"Hisako?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time**


	21. Chapter 21: Lady and The Tramp

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Pretty crazy that we'd be working together for this round." I smiled at Hisako.

We were still standing on the sidewalk where we bumped into each other.

"Yes." She said "It's actually…really good to have you here, it's so big and no one can understand me. It's nice to see a familiar face."

"It's been a while." I nodded "I'm glad you're okay."

"I…guess you want to know where I've been." She frowned.

"It's not a big deal." I told her "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

"Thank you…" she said, before looking up eagerly "How is Erina-Sama?"

"She's been kinda depressed since you left." I said making her frown "But don't worry I took care of her."

"Took…care." Hisako mumbled.

"Not like that." I sighed as we started walking to our destination.

We both got quiet for a few seconds before I spoke up.

"You hamburger looked really good." I said breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Your turtle burger, it looked really great." I smiled "I wish I could have tried it."

"You…saw my match with Hayama." She said stunned "I thought you were in your room."

"I came to watch, I tried to catch you after the match but you were gone."

 _I still remember her cutting the head off…the pure skin drenched in blood._

"Are you okay?" she asked "Something wrong."

"It's nothing." I shook my head "Oh…I think this is the place."

We looked up.

"Are you sure?" Hisako asked.

"It's a…Deli." I said.

 _What an odd place to send a couple of kids from an elite culinary school._

The two of us headed in, the door had a little bell on it that rang when you opened it.

"Hello." a young woman popped up from behind the counter.

"Hi." I said "I'm Clint and this is Hisako, we're here from Totsuki."

"Oh those students." She said "Great thanks for coming you'll be a huge help, I'm Alexandra, you can just call me Alex."

Alex was an attractive girl, body like Miss Erina, she had tan skin and long brown hair, she was noticeably Italian.

"I don't mean to be rude but what is someone like you doing running a deli?" Hisako said.

"Huh?"

"Oh Hisako speaks Japanese." I said "I'll translate for her, she wants to know why you're running a Deli."

"Oh that. It's a family place, Dad used to run it but he's old, he still owns it and I just do all the work." Alex shrugged.

"So what is it you need us to do?" I asked.

"Well this is a deli in the middle of the city so just get people what they order, you're chefs but all we do here is sandwiches."

A lot of our work was simple, we made the most basic sandwiches ever, pastrami on rye, ham and cheese on white…kinda bland and boring. After the first day Hisako and I had a plan on how to help this place out, just update the menu to be more original, Alex was all for it, encouraging us to come up with some more unique stuff.

"Well I'll see you kids tomorrow." Alex said locking the door behind her.

"Bye." We both waved.

"What now?" Hisako asked "It's still early."

"Yeah the Deli closes before seven…" I said "We've got plenty of time to kill."

I looked over at Hisako "Why don't we go sightseeing, I've been to New York before so I'll be your guide."

"Hmm?"

"You're in the greatest city in the western hemisphere, maybe even the world, you should take this chance to culture yourself." I laughed grabbing her hand "Come on let's go!"

"WAH!" she yelled as I pulled her along.

I walked Hisako all around the city, showing her the various great sites of New York City. We went to the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building, Central Park and other great places around the city.

"This city sure is big." Hisako said "It's amazing."

"And you've only seen a small piece of it." I laughed "Let's grab something to eat."

I pointed at an Italian Restaurant.

"Oh…okay." She said following me.

We headed in and were placed at a table towards the back. The ambiance was nice, and the waitress was really nice too.

Neither of us were super hungry so we just got one plate to split, nothing simple, just spaghetti and meatballs.

"Oh how funny." The waitress said putting the plate down "It's like lady and the tramp."

"Huh?" Hisako said.

"A movie." I blushed.

"Something wrong?" Hisako asked.

"That movie." I explained "It's about two dogs, a rich pampered dog and a street mutt, they fall in love, at one point they share a plate of spaghetti in an alley."

"Dogs shouldn't eat spaghetti." Hisako mumbled.

"Well they get caught by a noodle and end up kissing." I blushed "I suspect she thinks we're…dating."

"Oh!" Hisako shivered "I um…uhh…"

"Yeah." I laughed "This is uh…really awkward."

Hisako and I ate our meal in peace, the air was so tense that we both didn't say anything.

 _Me and Hisako…_

After paying we headed to the hotel, Hisako's room was across the hall from mine.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said talking to her from across the hall.

"Good night." She smiled closing her door.

I headed to my room and showered before getting into bed.

 _I…I feel so weird all the time now, Hisako and I are friends…best friends, but I feel so awkward around her lately._

 _And what's with that waitress why am I the Tramp?_

 _But the two of us…like that…_

I smiled crossed my lips.

 _The prospect…sounds wonderful._

"I…" I stared at the ceiling "I've got feelings for Hisako."

 _Do I just tell her…what if she doesn't…I…dammit._

I just stood up and walked out the door knocking on Hisako's door.

"Hmm?" she answered the door looking tired. Hisako was wearing a set of black and pink pajamas.

 _God she looks cute._

"We need to talk." I said walking into her room.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as I paced around her room.

"Just, give me a sec." I said trying to regulate my breathing.

"Clint-kun?" she said looking concerned "What's wrong."

"Hisako I…" I just stared into her eyes.

"Clint." She blushed "You're…staring at me."

"I…I…dammit." I hissed "I just…"

 _Dammit just say it!_

"I…" I just got lost in her eyes "Hisako…"

She just stared back at me "Clint…I…"

It seemed like time just stopped, our bodies drawing so close, I could feel her breath on me.

So then I just did it, I grabbed her shoulder, leaned forward, and kissed her.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 22: CliTako

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

It was like time was standing still, my lips were pressed against Hisako's, the two of us just stood there holding each other.

"Clint-kun…" Hisako whispered as our lips separated, we stood face to face, our breath still touching each other's lips.

"I…umm…" I just blushed and backed away "Sorry…"

"It's…okay." Hisako said smiling faintly "I…liked it."

The two of us just stood their awkwardly, both afraid to confront what had just occurred.

"We should talk." Hisako said sitting on her bed "Come sit…"

I rubbed the back of my head and sat next to her.

"I umm…" I stuttered.

"I like you Clint-kun." Hisako said.

I smiled faintly "I like you too Hisako."

"I have something I need to get off my chest." She said taking my hand "I've tried to avoid it for a long time now…but I just can't anymore."

"I've liked you for a long time, since the day we first met." She explained "I've…boy this is embarrassing…I've had a bit of a crush on you since…I first saw you."

"Hisako-."

"I need to finish." She said swallowing a lump in her throat.

"What just happened, I've wanted that for so long. I see Alice trying to do things to you and it makes my blood boil…" She said "I've tried to build up the courage to do or say how I felt, but I just couldn't. I'm done shying away."

She squeezed my hands and looked up at me.

"I love you." She said.

"Ha…" I let out a little snicker at her accent.

"Stop it!" she pouted "This is a serious moment!"

"Hey." I held her hand "These last few weeks you've been on my mind, when you ran off I got nervous that'd you wouldn't be coming back. At first you were just my coworker, friends, but now…"

I looked up at her "I'm willing to give this a chance if you want to."

"I'd like to try." She blushed.

The two of us sat on her bed, our hands on top of each other, we just stared into each other's eyes.

"I like you Hisako, but I really should be getting back to my own bed." I smiled.

"Yes it would be awkward if someone caught us like this." She blushed.

I got up and walked to the door.

"Good Night Clint-kun." Hisako said giving me a very quick kiss as she closed the door.

I headed back to my room and climbed back into bed.

"YES!" I yelled.

 _Me and Hisako…my girl…_

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

I sat up in bed. I looked around my room.

 ***Knock Knock***

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good Morning." Hisako smiled.

"Hey." I nodded "Was-."

She suddenly leaned in and kissed me.

"No, it wasn't a dream." She blushed.

"I'm glad." I said locking the door behind me "We should get going."

"Okay." She smiled brightly.

Hisako and I held hands as we walked out of the hotel. It felt so nice to have her soft fingers laced together with mine.

"Morning you two." Alex smiled as we walked in.

"Morning." We both smiled.

"Well you two seem to be in a good mood." She laughed "good for you kids, well let's get to work, I've only got you kids for a few more days and I plan to make the most of it."

Hisako and I got to work, making sandwiches and slicing various meats. Working in a kitchen with Hisako wasn't new to me, but this time felt more special.

As the day came to a close Alex dismissed Hisako and I. With nothing to do the two of us just held hands and walked around the city. I wasn't really sure what to do, Hisako and I were technically a couple but we were used to spending time together, so why change it up so much.

"We should do something." Hisako said.

"Well…" I suddenly spun her around and put my hands on her waist "We could make out."

"Stop it." She said batting my chest "I meant we should do something as a couple."

"Making out is a couple event."

"I'm being serious." She said "You're my boyfriend, take me shopping or something."

"We've been dating one day and you're already trying to get me to buy you presents." I smirked.

"We're not very good at this are we." She giggled.

"I'm sure with time we can become a great duo." I said "Hisako Arato and Clint DeMister, champions of cooking and love."

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." She blushed.

"Sorry darlin." I said kissing her forehead "Didn't mean to make ya upset."

"It's okay." She said leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked.

I don't think Hisako cared what we did, so long as we did it together, so that night when she turned in I sat on my laptop doing two things, practicing my Japanese, and searching for dirt cheap tickets. On our way to work that morning I had seen that Broadway had caught her eye.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"Put on your best baby because I managed to get you some tickets to a show." I smiled handing Hisako an envelope "I figured since we only have two more days here we should have some fun for the last night."

"Clint-kun." She said "How did you."

"Don't worry about that." I said "Just be ready for eight o'clock."

"Oh Clint thank you so much!" She cheered hugging me "I'm so excited."

"It'll be our first official date." I hugging her "I'm looking forward to it."

Like the previous days we worked, but today we both went back to the hotel to get ready. I had a nice dress shirt and jacket with me, I had brought them just in case, and tonight I was going to make an impression on Hisako, not that she needed anymore to care about me, this was just a bonus.

I finished tying my tie and headed across the hall to knock on Hisako's door.

"One second!" she called out.

The door opened and I came face to face with the most beautiful vision in the universe. Hisako was wearing a strapless purple dress, it was tight in all the right places, she had just the right amount of make up on.

"Come on in." Hisako said fiddling with something "I just have to put my earrings in then we can go."

Hisako put her jewelry in, grabbed a sweater and straightened out part of her dress.

"Let's go." She smiled.

The two of headed towards the theater. I wasn't much for shows, it was nice, and the music was catchy. Hisako was really into it, humming the songs all the way back to the hotel. I was just happy that she was happy.

"This was wonderful, thank you so much Clint-kun." Hisako said as we stood outside the door to her room "Tonight was so much fun, I had a great time."

"I'm glad." I nodded "I've been living in your country for a while I'm just glad I was able to show you mine for a few days."

"Well I'll see you for breakfast in the morning." She said kissing my cheek "Good night."

* * *

 **Later**

"Well this is it." Hisako said "We both passed and moved on to the final week."

"Yeah, I've gotta go back to Japan." I sighed "That's where my next assignment is."

"I'm off to Korea." She said.

The two of us were at the airport, it was a long goodbye.

"I'll miss you." I told her.

"We just started to get close and now we have to separate."

"It's only for a week." I said "I'll call every night."

"Okay." She said "I can hold on for a week, as long as you call."

"Now Boarding Flight 303 for Tokyo."

"That's me." I said "I gotta go."

Hisako leaned in and kissed me "Love you."

"I love you too Hisako." I said "Call me when you land."

I picked up my bag and started to walk away.

"Clint-kun!" she called "Can we keep this between us, just a little longer?"

"Sure." I smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I'm gonna be busy so no chapter next week!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Idol

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

I was sitting around the airport waiting for someone to pick me up, this was my final assignment and my mentor for the week was supposed to be picking me up at the airport. Whoever it was they were running very late.

"Excuse me…" a soft voice said "Are you DeMister-kun?"

"Hmm?" I turned around and came face to face with a woman.

She was shorter than me, had a shy looking face, her hair was tied into two side pigtails but the rest flowed freely down her back, she was attractive, busty, what you'd call a knockout.

"S-S-S…" I only stuttered.

"It's nice to meet you." She said sticking her hand out "I'm-!"

"Sonoka-Senpai!" I cried hugging her.

"Oh my!"

"It's a dream come true!" I cheered "I've dreamed of the day when I'd get to work with you!"

"Umm…please let me go!" she cried.

I let her go, straightened my shirt and held out my hand which she shook "Sorry, I'm just a really big fan."

"I've never had a fan before…this is so exciting." Sonoka blushed "I've heard of you before actually, well not you so much as your family. Your father is well known in."

"I guess the old man was pretty popular." I shrugged "So what do you need me to do this week?"

"Hmm?" she tilted her head "Work silly."

* * *

 **Later**

"Holy hell." I panted "This woman's gonna kill me!"

"Excellent day one Clint-kun." Sonoka smiled walking off.

Sonoka had me drilled into the floor with all her work, the other three locations were nowhere near this difficult. I went to the fridge to grab a water bottle, when I was there I thought I heard someone yelling.

"Hmm?" I peeked around the corner.

"I told you, stop screwing around!" a man yelled.

"EEP!" Sonoka shivered "Please just go away."

"Stop fucking with me!"

"He buddy." I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder "get out."

"Who are you brat."

"My name is Clint DeMister." I said "But that's not really important, you were told to leave…so make like a tree and do it."

The guy marched off and Sonoko took a seat and laid her head down.

"What was all that?" I asked.

"Oh that was just Gen." She frowned "He works here."

"What, does he want." I asked.

"Mmhm." She hummed and nodded her head "More time, a raise, basically everything. I'm kinda a pushover…there used to be a lot more people working here, but they all left because I was bad at taking charge. Gen used to pushes me around…all my employess do."

 _I had noticed…for head chef she lets them walk all over her._

"Man Taki-senpai was right, you are a nervous wreck." I smiled.

"You talked to Taki-senpai?" Sonoka asked, when I mentioned the name she perked up noticeably.

"Yeah I worked with her during my second week." I explained "She talked a lot about you."

"She talked about me, Taki and I haven't spoken too much recently…you know she used to be my backbone."

"She said something similar." I smiled "Listen don't let that guy get to you, I'll deal with it."

I waited for Sonoka to gather her things before the two of us left, I headed to my hotel after I made sure she got home okay. I laid down in bed and checked my phone, there were a few texts from Hisako.

"Good Night." They said "I love you, talk to you soon."

I texted her back the same "Love you, call you in the morning."

I skimmed over the contacts, I had to help Sonoka-senpai and I could only think of one way.

"Do you know what time it is!" the voice on the other side of the line snapped.

"Yeah about Eleven PM." I smirked "Evening Taki-senpai."

"What'd you calling me for brat." She growled "I'm busy."

I heard a lot of commotion in the background.

"Will you idiots get back to work!" Taki snapped.

"Look I know I gave you this number in case you needed some advice but I didn't think you'd call in one week." She growled.

"I'm working with Sonoka this week." I cut in.

"Hmph." Taki huffed "so what…"

"Look she's in a bit of a pickle." I said "There's a guy that won't leave her alone."

"What do you want me to do about it?" she grumbled "Come over there and save the day?"

"Well you are her best friend so…"

"Look kid I'm swamped with work, they sent me another one of you idiot kids." She said "idiot won't last the week at this rate."

"uh huh…"

Taki sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Look…I can't just drop everything to come save Sonoka all the time, she's a grown woman…she needs to learn to fight for herself."

"I guess you're right."

"Look kid, the fourth week is the toughest, it takes something big to pass it." Taki said "you following my lead here?"

"Yes Ma'am." I smiled.

"Good." She said, I could tell she was smirking "Now get to work, and don't you dare let me down. You're the only student from that school besides Sonoka that I actually give a damn about."

Taki hung up on me and I started to get ready for bed.

"Well then it's settled." I hummed hopping into bed "Starting tomorrow I put my efforts into help Sonoka fire that guy."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Backbone

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"D-Do I have to?" Sonoka-senpai asked.

"Come, do it!" I said

"AHH!"

She suddenly punched forward and drilled a punching bag.

"See, easy." I laughed.

"W-Why do I have to do this?" she asked.

"Because you've got no backbone." I said "You let everyone walk all over you, now punch it again!"

"GRR!" she shivered and drilled the bag again.

"See, get aggressive, and make the bag submit to your will!"

"What?!"

"Just keep punching." I sighed.

Sonoka kept attacking the bag, I held it in place and made sure she didn't actually punch me. After about an hour I had her stop.

"See you can fight back, get empowered." I smiled.

"You sound like a motivational speaker." She mumbled.

"I feel like that was an insult." I gulped.

The two of walked in silence for a bit, people were looking at us. I was a little nervous about walking with Sonoka-senpai. I like her very much as a senpai, but I worried people walking by would think we were more of a couple. Sonoka is a great girl, but I love Hisako.

"You know." Sonoka looked up at me "I met your parents once."

"What?"

"Yes, back when I was still at Totsuki." She said "People came from America to look at the school; there were these two people from Texas, doing a guest lecture about Barbeque. It was very inspiring; it's what got me interested in Western Cooking."

"Weird to think my family would be such an influence on you." I hummed.

"I know you're going to be a great chef Clint-kun." She said "Because you're capable then so much more than your parents."

We got back to the restaurant, I held the door open for Sonoka, and she headed in and started to prep the kitchen. I helped her get ready, it didn't take long for the rest of her employees to show up and start picking on her a bit, most of it was fine, just friendly teasing about dishes, normal kitchen banter, but some, coming specifically from Gen. He would make out of place comments about her weight, jokes about her large bust, her nervous demeanor.

"Hey Sonoka-senpai? Can you show me this again?"

"Umm…sure I have a few minutes." She smiled walking over.

I had her reteach me a fairly simple technique that she had showed me the other day.

"Sonoka-senpai?" I said looking at her "Why do you let them walk all over you."

"I…"

"Come on, you need to stick up for yourself, you're the boss, if an employee is causing a problem what should a boss do?"

"Remove them." She mumbled.

"Then why aren't you removing the problems." I said "By allowing that man to stay her and insult you you're looking weak to the others, you seem like a pushover, why would anyone take you seriously when you don't try to get their respect."

She just rubbed her arm.

"Stand up for yourself, if he is causing a problem let him go." I told her "Be a big girl."

"Oh but…what if?"

"No ifs." I said grabbing her shoulder "Stop being a pushover!"

"She won't do it."

I looked over and Gen was walking over.

"She won't because she's a whiny baby who can't even swat a fly."

Sonoka started to get nervous again.

"Sonoka-Senpai…" I looked at her.

"I don't appreciated some dumb kid coming in to my kitchen and trying to take charge." Gen said glaring at me.

I stared him down "Since when is this your kitchen."

He began to look angry "As long as I work here it is."

"The kitchen belongs to the head chef, not you, this is Sonoka-senpai's kitchen." I said.

"Listen brat!" he grabbed my collar "That lady is only good for one thing, bringing in customers with those big tits of hers, it's not her cooking that brings people in here, it's her looks."

"Get out!"

I looked over and Sonoka-senpai was…yelling.

"GET OUT!" she snapped "How dare you lay a hand on another employee, how dare you insult me to my face, I'm sick of it, You're fired get out!"

"Yeah right, I'm not leaving, cause you'll just take it back if I ask nicely."

"Leave before I call the police." She said pushing home off me and towards the door "Don't you ever come back here."

She pushed him out the door and locked it behind him. Everyone was pretty stunned, just staring at Sonoka.

"Everyone get back to work please." She said "I'm sorry about all that, it was something I should have done a long time ago."

Everyone quickly got back to work, slightly terrified of angering her in anyway.

"Are you okay Clint-kun?" she asked checking on me.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just surprised." I smiled.

"I was just…really upset that someone would act that way towards a fellow chef. In a kitchen we're all supposed to work together to make great meals, not argue and hurt each other."

The rest of the week with Sonoka was quiet, pleasant, no one yeled or argued, the kitchen seemed to be operating more efficiently. At one point Gen showed back up, but the other cooks stood for Sonoka-senpai and told him to stay gone, saying they preferred the more peaceful environment of Sonoka's new kitchen.

After that it was time for me to head back to school, Sonoka was sad to see me go and insisted I call her for advice too. I thanked her for all her lessons before I got on my plane.

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm…" I was tapping away on my phone.

I had just landed from my flight, I was waiting in the airport, because Hisako was coming back a hour or so after me and we were going to ride home together.

I sighed to myself as I sat outside her gate, I told her I would meet her when she landed. I saw the plane pull up and people start to exit.

"Hisako!" I waved my hand.

"Clint-kun!" she smiled running up to me.

She ran up and practically jumped into my arms and kissed me.

"I missed you." She said leaning her head on my chest.

"Missed you too." I smiled as I hugged her.

"HA!" Hisako suddenly separated from me "Erina-sama!"

Hisako was bowing her head "Please accept my apologies."

"It's fine." She said "It's wonderful to see the two of you again."

"It's great to see you too Erina-sama." I smiled walking up.

"That was quite an embrace." She smirked to herself "Are you two…?"

Hisako and I just blushed awkwardly.

"I'm happy for you." She smiled at us "Let's all go home."

"Yeah." I said grabbing the girl's bags "It's good to be back."

"Oh by the way Erina-sama." Hisako said "I have a gift for you."

"Hmm?"

"It's a series of manga novels, Yukihira asked me to give them to you."

"That idiot." Erina mumbled.

"When were you hanging out with him?" I asked.

"During my first week." She said "We had to work together."

I just chewed on my lip.

"Are you jealous Clint-kun?" she giggled.

"What of course not!" I yelled.

"Don't worry." She smiled "I only need you."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Lovers

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Mornin." I said walking into the main hall of the mansion.

"Good morning." Erina said from her seat, slowly turning the page in her book.

"Good Morning Clint-kun." Hisako said kissing my cheek.

I just smiled at her and she smiled back before going back to her paperwork.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked.

"Oh no." she shook her head "don't trouble yourself."

"Let me help." I said sitting next to her "I know how much trouble it is to do all this by yourself, plus we're a little backed up because of the break."

"Besides." I leaned in close to her ear "If I help you get done sooner it's more time I can have you all to myself."

"Clint." She blushed as I kissed her ear.

"Is this going to become a normal occurrence?" Erina asked "I am all for you two getting together, but please don't make a habit of being all lovey in public."

"Maybe the Miss is just jealous." I whispered to my girlfriend.

"Stop it." She giggled.

"Are you two talking about me!" Erina huffed.

"Haa…" I sighed "It's great to be back, the three of us."

"I've missed this." Hisako smiled.

Erina just rolled her eyes "It is nice to have everyone back together again."

Erina went off to her room and I was able to help Hisako out with her things for a while, sorting papers, checking applications from people who wanted Erina to taste their food. It was a pretty boring job, most times Hisako did this all by herself, it was incredible, and she was pretty amazing.

When we were done I asked Hisako if she wanted to relax and watch a movie or something. We had nothing else to do for the afternoon so we snuggled up on the couch and watched a cheesy animated movie. Hisako laid her head on my shoulder as we watched, at the same time she laced her fingers with mine so we could hold hands under the blanket. I kinda got bored with the movie and leaned over to kiss Hisako.

"Clint." She whined.

"Come on." I whispered.

I titled her head and the two of us started kissing, nothing super passionate, just a soft make out. Hisako giggled into the kiss as I we held each other close while we kissed everything else was drowned out as the two of us kept out lips close to each other.

"Mmmmm." Hisako moaned softly as we kissed.

"Hmmm." I hummed back as my lips pressed against hers.

The two of us ignored everything, only breaking our kiss briefly for air every so often. Eventually our kiss did have to end, we had been at it for almost a half an hour.

"You're something else beautiful." I whispered.

"You weren't too bad yourself." She blushed.

"Oh good." Erina said walking by "You two are finally done sucking face, can I use the TV now."

"Sorry Ma'am." I said.

"We'll try to be better about things like this." Hisako said blushing.

Erina just sighed and grabbed the remote before putting on the school's local channel.

"Hmmm…" she glared at the TV.

"Something wrong Miss?" I asked.

"Read the news." She said slowly gritting her teeth.

I turned back to the TV.

"Yukihira Soma takes on all comers, wipes floor with other students in a string of Shokugeki."

 _We're back one whole day and he makes a move like that…_

"Never mind that useless garbage." Erina mumbled walking over to us "Here."

"Flyers?"

"Am I supposed to go hang this up?"

"Read it you idiot!" she snapped.

"Autumn Leaf viewing Festival…come meet the Elite 10." I said as I read it "Do I really gotta go hang at with those guys. Can you just send Megumi-chan in my place, we did tie for our spot and all."

"The participants of the Election always get invited." She said "You two will be going."

"Very Well." I sighed.

"I think it will be fun." Hisako smiled "We can sit and watch the leaves together."

"I know that." I said putting my hands on her hips "But I'd rather do that with just the two of us and not a bunch of other folks around."

"You can't keep me to yourself forever." She whispered kissing my lips softly.

"You do know Alice will be there, you wanna come face to face with that when I tell her what we are."

"Erina-Sama!" Hisako yelled running off "Please let Tadokoro Megumi go in my place!"

"Wow you turned on me real fast babe!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time, Also the story will be off next week!**


	26. Chapter 26: Clint vs Soma

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"This dribble is still on?" Erina-Sama asked walking passed the door.

"Hmm…Oh yeah, he's still taking on all comers." I said looking back at the TV "Hasn't lost yet…"

"I suppose it's only a matter of time till he wears himself down too much." She said.

"Miss…" I looked over the couch with a smile "May I?"

"Ugh…very well, go ahead." She said rolling her eyes.

"I won't let you down Miss." I said running for the door.

"Clint-kun?" Hisako said as I sprinted passed.

"Can't talk babe." I said kissing her cheek "Wish me luck!"

* * *

 **Later.**

"And Yukihira wins again." Urara said "Another unanimous victory!"

"Enough!" I said.

"Oh it's the cowboy." Yukihira laughed.

"I'm going next." I said.

"Hey don't cut the line!"

"We've all got a bone to pick here!"

"Will you go against a hand of Lady Erina?" I said glaring at them.

"Go right ahead."

"We can wait."

"This spectacle is disturbing Erina-Sama." I said turning to Yukihira "My challenge is simple, If I win this whole show stops, you're done with Shokugeki for the week."

"Well that's lame, I wanted to duel more people." Soma said "But I also said I'd take on all challengers…I guess this is what they call a rock and a hard place…"

"Are you gonna accept or not?" I asked "What do you want if you win."

"Oh yeah I'll accept." He said "And if I win…Ah, you give me the recipe for that sauce you always use."

"Grrr…" I grumbled "The family sauce, something like that should cost your whole carrer at this school, but Erina-Sama said not to push you out…fine, I'll accept."

 _I really can't lose now._

I shook his hand "Our theme is simple."

I slammed a basket down "You're dish has to use these!"

"Are those…!"

"Wow!"

"You're serious?" Soma asked.

"Our ingredient…will be Jalapeño Peppers." I smirked.

"Very well…you have one hour." The official said "Begin."

"Yeah!" I smiled grabbing a cutting board and getting to work.

I started slicing the peppers along the length before gouging out the seeds. I made sure to wash my hands frequently, the last thing I wanted was to get something in my eye and end up burning my chances away.

Not wanting to waste any time I quickly started a pot and began to fill it with various vegetables and sauces, tomato, barbeque, hot sauce and others, I dumped in a bowl of spices and let it simmer for a bit before I slid the chopped peppers in.

I looked over at Yukihira, he was sweating his Jalapenos in a pan.

 _Just what is he gonna make…?_

I waited till my pot was at a slow boil, the timers was getting lower and it was probably gonna be a little close but I poured on last thing in and waited a few more minutes before serving.

"All set." I smiled tipping my hat as I placed the bowls done "Enjoy."

"It's…Chili."

"Yeah it is." I smiled "You should eat it before it gets cold."

 _So to speak I mean after all that is…_

The three judges each took one bite, and it was like they were breathing fire.

"Five Alarm Chili." I laughed.

Even though it was like eating molten lava the judges kept eating it.

"I added lots of Jalapenos and my own blend of Hot sauce, there are kidney beans that we boiled in sauce as well, this dish is meant to burn a hole right through you."

 _Some dishes are about balancing your spice blend, and for a chili like this I used all sorts of hot spices, pepper flakes and other things that would scorch the mouth…_

I looked over at Yukihira who was plating his dish.

 _Sorry to do this to you…_

 _He doesn't even realize that he's already lost._

Yukihira presented his dish, they appeared to be some sort of spicy empanadas.

 _How does he know how to make those?_

"Hmm…" the judges smiled "The taste is subdued and delicious."

"You can taste the peppers but they don't burn.

"No…he didn't." I growled "He stuffed them with cheese?"

 _How did it not fall apart in the fryer?_

"Cheese is a milk based product…" I mumbled "The reason peppers are hot is because of a chemical called capsaicin, it can be neutralized with a few things, namely breads and milk, you don't drink water because it only spreads the capsaicin oil around you mouth, but milk has a protein called casein which neutralizes the heat."

 _My plan was to just burn down the judges taste buds, making it impossible for them to taste Yukihira's dish, but he cooled them down, but still…cheese and dough isn't really very tasty unless he flavored the cheese in some way, my dish had more flavor to it…_

The judges were given some time to think before Urara said they were ready to announce the result.

"The winner of this Shokugeki, with a vote of 2-1…is…"

"DeMister-Kun!"

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Well then, you're done for the week Yukihira." I smiled starting to walk "Remember who just kicked you sorry butt!"

I started to walk back.

 _If only I had challenged him for the expulsion, the Miss would have been so pleased._

It didn't take me long to get back to the mansion, I opened the door and saw Erina-sama and Hisako-chan waiting for me.

"Ladies." I smiled "Did you see my match?"

"Excellent job." Erina smiled.

"I'm so happy." Hisako said hugging me "That dish looked great."

"I would have crushed him totally." I said "But you weren't there in person Erina-sama, so I didn't want to embarrass him without you watching in person."

"It's fine, this loss will lay a spark to crush him, I'm sure of it."

"My hand is yours to command." I said bowing my head.

"We're ready to help you in any way Erina-Sama." Hisako added.

"I trust the two of you in every way." She smiled at us "I know you won't let me down."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Elite Ten

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"So Whose idea was it to assemble a bunch of rogues to meet with the Elite Ten?" I said taking my seat next to Erina-Sama.

I think we had been here about five seconds and people were already glaring at each other and trying to pick fights.

"Darling~!" Alice cheered running up to me "I missed you~"

"Stop." I put my hand up to make her halt "AHH!"

"How bold." She blushed.

"Clint-kun!" Hisako snarled.

Alice ran into my hand…and I ended up grabbing her chest.

"It was an accident I swear!" I said rubbing my hand on my pants "Please don't be angry."

"Just don't do it again." Hisako blushed tracing her finger on my chest "You're mine and no one else's…okay?"

"Of course Darlin."

"Hands off my Darling!" Alice whined.

Hisako just smiled and hugged my arm "He's my darling now."

I leaned down and kissed my girlfriend's cheek.

"No! No! No! No!" Alice roared "I'm destined to be with Clint-kun not you!"

"Stop embarrassing yourself and sit down." Erina glared.

"You two are a couple?" Megumi asked walking up.

"Yes, why are you here?" I asked.

"I got a special invitation." She said holding it up "I'm not sure why though, I mean I don't really deserve it…"

I looked back and Erina-sama just smiled at us.

 _Thank you Miss…_

We went back to our seats, everyone was still loud and arguing.

"Yukihira!" Aldini yelled "What's with you hair, you grew it out all lazily."

"You need a haircut too." Soma told him.

"So you know I did something you couldn't and I beat Yukihira." I smirked poking Kurokiba.

"Your fight barely counted."

"I won none the less." I smirked.

"You know after the Stagiaire at Master Shinomiya's place I really got into my cooking." Soma nodded.

"Shinomiya!" Aldini gasped "you worked at Shino's."

"Hey I got to spend a week with Taki-senpai and Sonoka-senpai." I smiled "It was sweet."

"Two former members of the Elite Ten!" Aldini yelled "You two got to learn under them."

"You sound jealous." I smirked.

"Stop teasing them." Hisako said placing her hand on top of mine.

"Okay…" I sighed.

"Hmmm…" Erina had a weird pout on her face.

"Erina-sama." Hisako whispered "You should say thank you for the manga he lent you. It's best to do it now rather than postponing it."

"Those were compensation for services rendered!" Miss Erina snapped "I have no reason to say thanks! Isn't that right?!"

"Yeah sure." Soma shrugged "Hey how come you're seated over here with us?"

"The goal of this ceremony is to deepen the relationship between the first years and the upperclassmen, so I belong on this side."

"Oh hey Arato." Yukihira leaned back "It's been a while, you look good."

"Yes, thank you." She smiled.

"Grr…" I grumbled "Since when are you too so chummy?"

"We're finally meeting the upper-class." Megumi hummed "I wonder what they're like."

"You don't wanna know." I whispered as the gong went off to signal the arrival of the upper-class "Whatever happens don't look them in the eye."

There they were, nine people, the members of the Elite Ten. In all my time working for Erina-Sama I barely interacted with them, I've met Isshiki-Senpai, Eizan-senpai, Kuga-Senpai, Rindo-senpai and, though I've never talked to him, I was once left in the same room as Saito-Senpai. All of them scare the crap out of me for some reason, Isshiki is too nice, Eizan is too cunning, Kuga too loud, Rindo's too…Rindo.

The other nine took their seats across from us, the air had a certain…tenseness too it.

"Hey, hey guess what." Kuga said looking at Yukihira "Why don't we end this crap now and never do it again? It's meaningless and boring, hey braid girl what do you think?"

"Umm…I Uhh…" Tadokoro stuttered.

 _Terunori Kuga…seat number Eight._

"This is an invitation from the director." The glasses wearing girl said "you can't just not participate."

"I was asking the braids girl on their side." The man grumbled.

"You're noisy." She sighed.

 _Nene Kinokuni…seat number Six._

"Jeez what's with you attitude?!" Kuga-senpai laughed "Are you on your period or something?"

"Drop dead." Nene growled back.

"The one with the annoying voice is here again." Eizan smirked at his contemporary.

"All you care about is money!" Terunori said "Just drop out, like right now, One, Two…Thr-."

"Shut up Midget."

"RAHHHH!"

"Well doesn't everyone look vibrant today." Isshiki smiled.

"Why should we listen to you?!"

 _All they do is argue._

"Hey…" Yukihira raised a hand "I want to enter the Elite Ten now, any of you wanna have a Shokugeki."

"GAH!" we all groaned.

 _Just comes right out with it!_

"No." they all answered.

"We don't have time to face Freshmen." Terunori told him "Seriously don't be stupid."

 _I wouldn't mind a chance to rip into one of them…_

"It's not like we don't have our own problems." He said "The second years are busy trying to take down the people in front of us."

"Well why don't we have some tea?" the first seat suggested.

I looked at the group in front of us.

Seat 9- Eizan Etsuya, a cunning and mysterious gang leader.

Seat 8- Kuga Terunori, a wild, loud Chinese boy.

Seat 7- Isshiki Satoshi, aside from Erina-Sama he's the only nice one in the Elite Ten

Seat 6- Kinokuni Nene, she looks like your basic intimidating glasses secretary.

Seat 5- Saitou Soumei, a mysterious man with a facial scar and a big…sword?

Seat 4- Akanegakubo Momo, a small Loli who carries a stuffed bear around.

Seat 3-Megishima Tousuke, a big quiet guy.

Seat 2- Kobayashi Rindo, a wild woman who eats everything.

& Seat 1- Tsukasa Eishi, the top chef in the school, yet he seems scared of his own shadow.

"Yukihira Soma…Takumi Aldini…and Mimasaka Subaru." Tsukasa looked at all of them.

 _He's gonna rip them apart?_

"I would have preferred you not have a Shokugeki during the Autumn Election." He whined "I had to work extra hard to make sure the Election was perfect and you guys made my paperwork so much harder."

 _The first seat is a little…soft, kinda like a candy bar, hard looking on the outside but full of soft squishy caramel._

"Being the First Seat is so troublesome." He mumbled "I've got so many responsibilities."

"Senpai you need to get your act together." Nene groaned.

"You know Yukihira-chin you've been here for about a half year now right?" Kuga asked.

 _Has it been that long?_

"It's about time you understand just how serious the Elite Ten is." The boy glared.

"Well you don't have to bet your seat I just want to fight strong people." Soma said.

"You totally don't get it~!" Kuga groaned.

"Sides you can't compete today anyway." I said "Remember you lost to me you still have three days left before you can think about taking challenges again."

"You don't understand the weight." Kuga said "a match with us isn't some joke, we're different from the norm. Being in the Elite Ten means you own the Authority and Assets."

"Huh?"

"For the sake of cooking we are allowed as much of the budget as we need, ingredients, facilities and tools you could only dream of seeing, books that would cost millions of Yen at an auction, you can do anything so long as it relates to your studies."

"In this school cooking is everything." Isshiki said "Which means that the higher you go the more power you have."

"Humans live short lives." Tsukasa said "But cooking lasts forever, even if you dedicated your whole life to it you'd never master it…however if you are in the Elite Ten, you can shorten the steps to the Mecca. We are the ones with power, the ones who receive authority. It is fact that there is a difference in power between the Elite and the rest."

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Kuga nodded "You're not even worth considering as an opponent so why don't you just squabble with each other?"

"…" we all just stared.

"How about this." Kuga looked at Yukihira "If there's a type of cooking you're better at then me I'll take you on, but that'll never happen."

"Are you serious Senpai?" Soma asked.

"Sure." He shrugged "if that's it can we finish up?"

"See ya later~" Kuga hummed walking off with the rest.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed "I can't wait to kick them to the curb!"

It wasn't just me, everyone on our side, was ready to take the upperclassmen down.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **NOTICE! The Story is now on Break for Christmas and Exams, it will return sometime in January.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **PS: If you like Akame Ga Kill! I have an OC story of that now too! Go check out "The Gravedigger."**


	28. Chapter 28: Moon Festival

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

I was lounging on the couch, hat tipped over my eyes as I tried to take a small nap.

"Miss." I heard Hisako walk by "You'll need to sign this."

"Hmm…oh right the festival of course." Erina-sama said picking up the pen.

"It's that time of the year again?" I groaned sitting up "Are you gonna hire extra people this year? Or is it just the three of us again?"

"If I'm selective as always the three of us shall suffice." Erina said placing the pen down.

"I'll make sure to get this turned in for you." Hisako smiled "The same location as usual?"

"Of course." Erina nodded before looking at me. "Clint will you…?"

"No…not again." I groaned.

"Clint-kun~" she

"Fine I'll make sure the place is set up." I sighed.

Every year I get stuck setting up the tables and chairs in the lady's restaurant.

"I'll start planning it out later." I said "Don't forget we have the Western class later."

"I remember." Erina nodded "It's the class the three of us take together, I never forget it."

"Good." I smiled "I have to run out I'll see you later."

* * *

 **Later**

"Excuse me Mito-san can I get through?" Erina asked.

We were in line trying to submit the application for Erina-sama's booth. The line was long and full of people arguing over spots, Erina just wanted to get in and get out.

"Sorry, go ahead." Ikumi said stepping aside.

"Move out of the way Sadatsuka-san." Hisako said trying to push the girl "You know the rules."

"Hisako-Oneesama spoke to me!" the girl cheered.

"Uhh…" Hisako ran behind me and shivered "I suddenly feel creeped out."

"I got ya." I smiled putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Here you go." Erina said handing the paper to the aid.

"Wonderful, we now have received all the paper work for Erina-ojousama's booth."

"Thank you." Erina said turning back to us "Let's go…"

She looked over "Yukihira-kun…so you are sighing up."

"Yeah." he nodded as he walked passed "Here you go."

"Mhm…WHAT?!" the assistant yelled "Are you…sure? Right in front of the Chinese research society?"

"Yeah, it's still open right?"

"Yes but…the Chinese R.S is very tough, no one ever takes the booth by them."

"It's fine." Yukihira shrugged "By the way my cooking genre will be Chinese."

"What the heck is he trying to pull?" I mumbled to myself.

"Do you remember that breakfast assignment from the summer camp?" Yukihira said walking up to Miss Erina "I barely cleared it, and being able to steal a few people from you booth is what did it…thanks for the help."

"Tsk." Erina clicked her tongue "Don't talk down to me."

"Depp breaths Miss." I said rubbing her back.

"I'm…fine." She growled.

"Erina-Sama!" Hisako ran over holding a small book "Look at this."

She skimmed over to a middle page and showed us.

"GRAA!" Erina screamed "Who do you think you are?!"

Yukihira was on the page, hyping up his food right next to Kuga's page.

"You're messing with some dangerous people." I scoffed "I hope you know the risks."

"The risks?" he tilted his head.

"Yukihira-kun…" Erina sighed "You do know that if you end with a deficit you get expelled right?"

"Huh…?" he blinked "Get…expelled…OH CRAP!"

He scrambled off, leaving the rest of us there staring at him.

"He's an idiot." We all sighed.

* * *

 **Later**

"Yeah move that box over there." I said directing the workers "We need that wall subdivided next, I don't have all day so hurry it up."

I was outside the building that Erina-sama was going to use for her "stand", I was directing where to set up some of the heavier stuff. I normally get stuck setting up the tables and chairs but actual trained workers have to shift the walls and install the electric and gas.

"We don't need that thing." I said looking at the sofa "Take it out and put it in storage with the rest."

"For you sir." Someone said handing me a phone.

"Yo." I answered "Clint speaking."

"Mr. DeMister, I'm afraid the stoves will be a little late, there's an accident on the highway and we're stuck in traffic."

"Okay." I sighed "Just get here soon."

I looked over and saw Yukihira was riding up on a bike and parking next to Erina-sama.

"Stay out of the main road idiot." I said pushing his bike out of a trucks way.

"All this for a school festival?" Yukihira asked.

"Atmosphere with the Elite Ten is always like this." Erina said.

"Stoves are gonna be late." I whispered to Miss Erina "Traffic."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes "It can't be helped."

"Are you busy?" Yukihira asked "I was thinking of making a few dishes I made at home and seeing what you thought."

"Why do I have to taste it."

"Erina-Sama is busy." I told.

"You have one hour." Hisako said walking passed "We can squeeze you in for one hour and that's it, no more no less."

 _She's…helping him?_

I followed Hisako and Erina inside, Yukihira was working at the basic oven that came with the place, Erina seemed uninterested but Hisako looked intrigued.

 _The way she looks at him…_

"Hisako…"

"Hmm?" she smiled at me "What is it?"

 _Her smile…I have to trust her._

"It's nothing." I smiled.

"It's done." Yukihira said placing a dish down **"Yukihira-Style Mapo Doufu."**

"Looks pretty typical." Hisako said.

"Looks boring." I added "This was a waste of our time."

Erina took a spoon and had one bite, she hummed and savored it for a bit before she swolloed.

"Pathetic." She drooped her eyes "You'll never win against Kuga-senpai with this. It's unbearably low in Ma and La."

"What about a Mandolin?"

"You're an idiot." We all sighed.

"You're choosing to cook a Chinese dish but don't know what Ma or La is?" I glared "You'll fail out at this rate…how boring."

"Chinese cooking has two spice pillars." Erina explained "Stinging Chili spices of "La Wei" and Numbing Spices of "Ma Wei."

"Chinese Culture is just about as diverse as America, it has dozens of different customs and climates, each with their own style." I told him "For example Kuga-Senpai is from the area that uses Sichuan cuisine, he like spiciness…his personality would be enough to give that away."

"Hmm…" Yukihira tapped his chin "Houjou said something like that."

"I remember Kuga-senpai once said that when people eat his food they sweat…he enjoyed it." Hisako added.

"It doesn't matter." Erina said standing up and brushing off her skirt "Kuga strikes like a lightning bolt, he knows how to rule over people."

"Okay." Yukihira shrugged and walked off.

"That was…interesting." I sighed "Back to setting up I suppose."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Profits

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Okay…it's all set up." I sighed taking a seat.

"It's perfect." Erina-sama said placing something on one of the tables.

"She's reserving that table again?" I asked as Hisako sat next to me.

"She does that every year." Hisako sighed "But…no one ever shows up to take it."

"Who do you think it's for?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Hisako frowned "She's never told me."

"Well the festival starts tomorrow so we should get a little rest." I said "Let's get back to the house."

"We can watch a movie and cuddle to relax." Hisako smiled taking my hand.

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

We had gotten up early and were arriving just in time for the opening arch ceremony for the festival. A lot of it was useless stuff like making sure to keep things clean and safe for eating, don't served undercooked meat and all that.

"Hmmm…" I sighed not really listening to the speech.

"Yukihira, Erina…Darling!" Alice smiled walking up "The day has arrived, are you prepared, I'll sell so much Darling will dump that useless secretary and come to me!"

"Uhh…"

"HMPH." Hisako pouted.

"Yeah, we'll see how it goes." Yukihira nodded.

"Although it's a shame we can't compete in the same area." Alice smiled "I would love to watch Darling from my stand. Our booth is in the main street area."

"It seems the two of them are unsurprisingly exhausted." Erina said looking at Kurokiba and Akira.

 _How the hell did those two team up? They were putty to her needs I bet._

"Good luck in the central area Yukihira." Alice smiled before pointing off "There's your competition now, Kuga-senpai."

I looked over and saw the man walking with some other members of the Elite Ten. They walked passed , the gate opened and the festival was under way. We made our way over to Erina-sama's station, I had to change into an annoying uniform, white shirt, suit vest, black tie affair. Erina likes us to look nice so I do what she asks.

The first day was packed as planned, Hisako and I were in charge of seating people, Erina walked around to show her face and chat up the clients. Erina did most of the actual cooking, Hisako and I assisted when needed. The people liked us, always saying how nice I was or how cute Hisako is. One guy got a little too handsy and I had to give him the boot, luckily being in the upper district keeps out most of the undesirables as does Erina-Sama only taking reservations, but every year one or two slip in and try to skip the bill.

"Where do you think you're going." I said grabbing a man by the collar "Pay up chump."

The man dug into his pockets and left all the money he had, I let him flee before I called security on a check skipper.

"We lost money on that one." I said "He paid with three tickets, 500 pocket Yen and what looks to be a melted chocolate bar."

"It's fine." Erina-Sama said "We're done for the day anyway and losing one sale won't kill us…you did call security right."

"Yes Miss." I bowed.

"Erina-Sama look!" Hisako said running up with the paper "They published the first day's sales charts."

"Hmm…let's see." She scanned the paper and her face gradually went angry.

"Erina-Sama?" Hisako and I both tilted our heads.

She slammed the paper down and ran out the door.

"Miss wait!" I yelled running out the door.

I grabbed the paper on the way out and sighed when I saw the headline.

 _She's getting emotional over this…?_

* * *

 **Later**

"All of you participated in the tournament and this is what you have to show for it!" Erina-sama yelled at the group in front of her.

She had assembled Alice and her group along with Yukihira and Tadokoro. At the end of day one their two stand were in the red and now all five of them were in danger of getting kicked out.

"And all three final participants and this is what you have to show for it?!" she yelled "Are you trying to lower the value of the Autumn election?"

"I'm sorry." Megumi cried.

"That wasn't directed at you Tadokoro-san." Erina half smiled.

"How about you take some damn responsibility!" Akira yelled at Alice "you're the one who keeps ordering tons of useless crap!"

"Darling protect me!" Alice whined cowering behind me.

"Nope." I stepped to the side leaving her exposed.

"What is with your master." Akira growled at Kurokiba "She changed the menu everyday and we burned the budget on ingredients we can't even use!"

"She'll just do it again tomorrow." Kurokiba shrugged.

"Relax we can make up the losses tomorrow." Alice said "so let's relax and change gears! Darling let's hug!"

"No." Hisako said stepping in front of me.

"Are you going to be okay Megumi?" Ikumi asked the girl "You're in danger too."

"We'll manage." Yukihira said walking out.

"Where did you come from!" Takumi snapped.

 _I could ask you the same…was he here when we walked in?_

"I made extra Hujiao Bing if anyone wants one." The boy smiled.

"You're way to optimistic!" Ikumi yelled.

"I'll have one!" Alice cheered.

"Yoink!" I said grabbing one.

"Clint!" Erina yelled.

"I'm hungry, you worked me to the bone all day and you didn't even feed me after…you're so mean Erina-Sama!"

"GAH!" she gasped.

"I'm kidding." I laughed taking a bite.

 _Hmm…it's alright, nothing to really write home about though…Kuga-senpai could have made the same dish and it be far superior to this._

"So that Uptown Area was where you were." Soma said sitting by Erina-sama "How did you do?"

"Second Place." Erina told him.

"Oh…only second." He blinked.

"Don't make that face!" she yelled.

"You're objective is to have higher sales that Kuga-senpai, but that doesn't apply to the rest of us." She told him "There are plenty of students who don't fixate or high profits or improving skills, Clint tell him out rules."

"Sure." I nodded "At the Lady's restaurant she only accepts clients who make reservations, doesn't mean a few don't try and skip out though, anyone who's not on the list gets to hit the trail. Long story short the prices are high and it's an elite place, Erina-sama's goal is to entertain high class elite guests. Most in the Uptown area do this."

"Although Isshiki-senpai set his prices surprisingly low." Hisako commented.

"Kuga-senpai also aims to sell as much as possible." Erina explained.

"We had a tough time today for that reason." Tadokoro nodded "The line just kept getting bigger at the Chinese R.D. Soma-kun's Hujaio Bing is delicious but they just ignored it."

"So this is the sales chart?" Yukihira said picking up the paper "What's the Uptown look like? It's all Elite Ten members!"

In first was Akanegakubo-senpai, second was Erina-Sama, Third was Megishima-Senpai, fourth was Kinokuni-senpai and in fifth was Tsukasa-senpai.

"The Fourth Seat is in first." Soma commented "and The First Seat is in fifth, I wonder what his booth is like?"

"Isshiki-senpai is in seventh." Tadokoro pointed out.

"But to beat all these big names." Soma said "you're something Nakiri…you should let me come eat there."

"…" Erina-Sama just stared at him.

"I'll give you a Hujaio Bing?"

"Go eat plywood." She said glaring at him.

"The Second Seat isn't on the list." Yukihira said folding up the paper "I don't see Eizan-senpai here too."

"They don't have booths." I said "Rindo-senpai takes this opportunity to shovel anything she can find down her gullet."

"Don't waste time thinking about other areas." Erina-Sama said standing up and dusting herself off "Concentrate of your task of defeating Kuga in the Central area."

"Really?"

Erina just looked away.

 _Is the Miss…showing care for another human being besides me and Hisako…and Yukihira at that?!_

Everyone left and we decided to make sure we had everything we'd need for day two.

 _This festival, it's just getting started._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I'm moving back to school next week so no chapter!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Parents

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Clint~" Hisako gasped for air as I broke our kiss.

"We had another good day at work today." I smirked "I thought I should reward you with a kiss."

"All you ever do is kiss me." She blushed.

"Would you prefer I do something else?" I whispered.

"Whoa!" she waved her arms "I'm not ready for our relationship to go to that level yet!"

"I'm kidding." I said "I'm not ready for something like that either. I mean I haven't even met your parents yet."

"That's true." She laughed.

"Actually you and Erina met my family, but I've never met any of your guys relatives." I hummed.

"Well I've told you before, Erina-Sama has a strained relationship with her family." Hisako sighed.

"I know." I rubbed her shoulder "but what about your family."

"My family has always worked closely with the Nakiri family there isn't much more to say." She shrugged "I'm sure you'll meet them someday."

"Well I hope so." I smirked "I mean most people introduce their boyfriend to their parents at some point."

"You're right, I'll try and arrange something." She said kissing me and getting off the couch "I'm sleepy so I'll go to bed now."

I watched Hisako walk off to bed and sat on the couch to watch a little more TV before I hit the hay myself. What Hisako had said about Erina's family reminded me of what Hisako said when I first started working with her and the Lady.

 _If you ever see Nakiri Azami do everything you can to get Erina-Sama away from him…he's dangerous, not just to others, but specifically to Erina-Sama…he cannot be allowed to see her._

* * *

 **Later**

I heard the speakers kick on outside and start to announce the results of the fourth days results, in the central area second place went to the Chinese R.S and first went to Yukihira's stall.

 _Impressive work._

"Whatever happens there has no effect here." I sighed "Back to work."

I washed my hands and headed back out into the main floor. I smiled at the customers as I crossed the floor, the Curry twins form the election where here as well as a few of the judges.

"Ladies." I tipped my head as I passed.

"Erina-Sama are we leaving that table open again?" I asked.

"You keep it free every day." Hisako said "It's in such a nice position and everything."

"Yes leave it open just in case I need it okay."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You know you look cute in that uniform." I said giving my girlfriend a kiss.

"Not while we're working." She rolled her eyes.

I heard the door opened and turned my head "Aren't all the customers here already?"

"I believe they are all here." Hisako said "I'll go check."

"Okay, yell if you need me."

Hisako went out to the lobby but she was too quiet, I didn't like it so I followed her myself.

"Excuse me we don't take customers without a reservation." I heard Hisako said "Ha…"

"Hisako?" I crossed out.

There was a man there, tall, slender, short black hair with an off-color streak in it. He hadn't said anything, he hadn't even looked at me and I already knew he was bad news. Judging by the way Hisako was acting this was not a good situation right now.

"If they don't have a reservation tell them to leave." Erina-sama said coming around the corner "Ha…"

Judging by the way Erina just reacted I was starting to but pieces together.

"F…Father." Erina gulped.

"It's been a while Erina." The man smiled.

 _Now I see why Hisako said to avoid he, something about this guy is really bad news._

"Erina-Sama step back." I said protectively getting in front of her.

"Umm we…we don't accept those with no reservation." Hisako shivered.

He just walked passed her.

"Hey." I grabbed his shoulder "The lady told you the rules no reservation means you need to get lost."

I didn't take my eyes off him as he shook me off and walked out to the main floor.

"I'm still talkin to you!" I yelled.

"Erina…" the man looked around the room "You're cooking is not meant to be served to these sorts of people, you should be more selective of your work, it's tainting you."

"What did you just say." I glared.

The crowd seemed to be on my side right now, because they all jumped up and told him to take back what he said.

"Did you say that know who we were?" Osaji asked.

"Again." I stared the man down "You were told to get out."

 _I'm shaking inside…but if I show this guy one drop of fear I'm done for._

I looked over my shoulder, Hisako was frantic, unsure of what to do, but Erina-Sama was so much worse, she was shivering she showed an emotion I have never once seen her show…pure fear.

"Hisako." I looked at her seriously "Get her out of here."

"Making such rude comments while others are eating." One of the Sendawara twins said "Don't you think that's undignified?"

"It's you two, how goes that business of selling child deceiving flavors?"

"What did you just say!"

"Dignity Onee-chan."

"We do plenty of work with this school, insults at us insult this academy too."

"Exactly." Azami said "The current state of this academy is deplorable, that's why I came to restore it to proper position."

"What did you just say!"

"Dear self-proclaimed experts, how many of you even know what a true delicacy is?" Azami said "True gourmet food resembles a painting or piece of artwork, the true worth can only be seen by a true expert. Only a select few should be able to share it's worth, that's the true nature of cuisine, everything else is garbage."

"Thank you for voicing your opinion." Orie smiled "But it has no meaning."

"You have no authority to make changes here!" her sister yelled.

"The blood and the education are certainly here." He said.

"Huh?"

"Now then Erina, show me how much you've polished your skills these last few years."

I grabbed his wrist "No, how about you get out, we don't take punks with no reservation."

"That table appears free." He said pointing to Erina's special table.

"T-That seat is for…" Erina spoke up.

"Erina-Sama?"

"F-father." She said "He can have it…"

"If you say so." I said letting the man.

He walked passed me and I started at him "I'm watching you."

"A mutt should be silent when it's master instructs it."

"GRRR!" I glared at him and pulled back my fist.

"Clint!" Hisako grabbed my arm "Don't…"

"But."

"You're playing right into him." She said with pleading eyes "Please…"

"Haa…" I sighed unclenching my fist.

Azami took a seat and demanded the wine menu.

"Here." I shoved the paper in his face "I've only got one meal left so you'll have to settle for that."

I went back and grabbed a dish Erina-Sama had me make earlier for a different guest, it was a steak, it had been cooked in beer and smothered with secret spices and rubs. I walked out and slammed the plate down in front of Erina's father.

"You're dish is served." I said glaring at him again "I hope you choke on it."

"Erina you let you staff talk to customers like that?" her father leaned back.

I stepped over to block his field of view, I didn't want him looking at her.

"Yo!" I heard a voice yelled.

I looked back and scoffed.

 _You know what, I'm not even angry about this._

"You got any open seats."

"Yukihira…kun…" Erina shivered.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	31. Chapter 31: Coup

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

Yukihira, Azami, Erina, Myself, Hisako…all the player were on the board, now we just had to see how this tense situation was going to play out.

"Sorry about dropping in but do you think I could eat even though I don't have a reservation?" Yukihira asked "I can give you a Hujaio Bing if you want."

 _He can't read the room at all._

"Who's that guy?" Yukihira asked "You show up without a reservation too? Why don't we share the table?"

"Yukihira." I called.

He looked at me and I slowly shook my head and gave him a serious but pleading look "You should get away from there."

I think he picked up on my message because he shot Azami a look. The older man glared back at him.

"I'll take that as a no." Yukihira snarled.

"Erina…" Azami stood up "You should choose your friends more wisely, I've lost all interest in this."

I grabbed his shoulder yet again "You storm in here and make demands, and you have the audacity to leave without touching your food…that's pretty insulting."

I let him go and allowed him to walk out but not before I made myself clear to him "I'll die before you hurt her."

"Who the heck was that guy?" Soma asked.

"That was…" Hisako sighed "Erina-Sama's father."

"Eh?"

Yukihira looked over at Erina "Nakiri…you're shivering."

"I'm…" she shook her head and fell to her knees.

"Erina-Sama!"

Hisako and I both ran over to her right away, she was shaking furiously she was having a panic attack. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, her eyes were glazed over and she head was shaking no constantly.

"It's gonna be okay." I said "I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

"Erina-Sama." Hisako rubbed her back "We're not going anywhere."

"D-Don't…" I saw a tear roll down her check "Don't leave me."

"We won't." I said holding her with Hisako "We're right here."

"Yukihira, Tadokoro-chan…you guys should go home." I said "Please."

"Yeah." Yukihira scratched his head "I was kinda looking forward to eating though."

"Please." Megumi bowed "Call us if you need anything."

"I want…to go home." Erina whispered.

"Sure." I said helping her up "Let's get you home so you can get some rest."

 _I've never seen her like this, I'm worried that this time this is something I can't help Erina-Sama with. That man…is terrifying._

We got Erina outside but getting out wasn't going to be easy, the parking lot was full of security, they had been summoned by Erina's Grandfather who had arrived at the scene himself.

"Grandfather…"

"It's been a long time." Azami said looking at the older man.

"Leave, you have no right to be here." Senzaemon commanded.

 _He's serious._

"I was the one who polished Erina's tongue to what it is now." Azami said "Banishing me won't make that education disappear."

"My greatest regret, is ever having left Erina with you to begin with." Senzaemon glared.

 _I feel like the ground's gonna crack from their pressure._

"I made a mistake to." Azami retorted "I allowed Totsuki to become like this."

"Cooking is everything, you can rise as long as you have skill."

"Ludicrous." Erina's father countered "If your intention was to create True Gourmet Food then it's foolishness to keep inferior students enrolled."

"We are not the ones who decide that." Senzaemon said "The ones who determine the future are young cooks with talent and power, your objection will never change that!"

"Words form a banished person mean nothing!" the crowd said backing the director up.

Azami reached into his jacket and pulled out a paper with the words "Elite Ten" on it.

"A letter from the Elite Ten?" I wondered.

"The Elite Ten has decision making privileges at this academy, in the past they have made important choices regarding the direction of this school, for example did you know that if more than half vote on something it becomes the law here?"

"What is he trying to pull!"

I glared at Rindo "You bitch."

She gave me her sinister smile "I picked my side Yukihira, what about you?"

I could see the paper from her, with a vote of 6 to 4…they let that man become the director.

"This is so exciting!" Rindo smiled.

 _How the hell do we win against that? In the end Erina-sama only had three allies…Isshiki, Terunori and Megishima._

"Everything will settle out tomorrow." Azami said walking off "I'm the king now."

 _We…we're all screwed._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Arato Family

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

After Erina's Father took over there was a strange clam, a storm was on the horizon and I knew me, Erina-Sama and Hisako were all gonna get caught in it. Since the incident I haven't allowed Miss Erina to go out without me, I've been guarding her everywhere she goes.

"Umm Clint-kun." Hisako walked up to me while I was sitting outside Erina-sama's door.

"I…made plans tonight." She said "For us."

"I don't know babe." I sighed "I really don't think we should leave the Miss alone right now."

"We…can't get out of this one." She said nervously.

"What's up?"

"I want you to meet my parents." She gulped.

"Huh…?"

"My parents have arranged dinner for us, they heard I had a boyfriend and now they want to meet you." She smiled nervously "Don't worry though I'm sure they'll like you…I mean they know virtually nothing about you but still!"

"I can't leave Miss Erina alone right now." I said.

"Go…" Erina peeked her head out "You don't have to babysit me all day, you two go have fun on your own, I'll be fine."

"Miss…"

"I don't want to hold you back, go get dressed up and have fun." She smiled "Say hello to your parents for me."

"I will." Hisako nodded "But please, call if there's any trouble. Clint I had your shirts cleaned and I laid out an outfit that will match mine, we have to leave in a few hours so be sure to get ready."

"Right." I nodded as she walked off.

I turned around "Miss are you sure?"

"Please go." She frowned "I'll…be fine."

"Miss…" I sighed "Just, you know you can count on Hisako and I, we won't let anything happen to you. Besides it's not just us, there are other people here who care about you too."

"I know…thank you."

* * *

 **Later**

"You live here?!" I gasped looking at the mansion before me "I mean I knew your family was well off but…damn."

"It's nothing compared to Erina-Sama." She giggled "And don't yell like that."

She turned to me and started to adjust my tie "Just stay by me, smile, shake hands and I'll do the talking okay."

"Whatever you say babe." I said.

"Oh and don't call me babe, call me Hisako in front of my family." She said.

Hisako and I were dressed for success, she was wearing a nice flower dress with a sweater and I was in a shirt and tie and some pressed slacks.

Hisako knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hello." She called.

"Hisako." An older woman smiled walking down the stairs.

"Mother." Hisako smiled.

The woman walked down the stairs and came over to us, she was wearing a beautiful orange dress, had average curves, long lavender hair and not much makeup on. I was pretty sure she was Hisako's mom.

 _They say you can see what your significant other will look like in the future by looking at their parents…well if Hisako and I stay together for a while I've got a lot to look forward too._

"Mother this is Clint-kun." Hisako said introducing me "My boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hisako's mother." She smiled "Hisako hasn't told us much about you but I'm sure we'll learn lots tonight. Your father is a little busy right now but he's going to meet call us for dinner soon."

Hisako smiled and showed me around the house, it was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. They had beds bigger than some people's bedrooms, the bath was massive, I couldn't really believe she grew up in a place like this. It wasn't long before someone came and called us for dinner.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Hisako smiled "Mom already liked you I'm sure Daddy will too."

The door to the dining room opened up and Hisako's mother was seated next to a man, he was wearing a suit, appeared to be about the same age as his wife, he had black hair combed into a part, this guy was about as stereotypical as you could get for bland Japanese father.

"Daddy." Hisako walked up to the man and hugged him before gesturing to me "Daddy this is Clint-kun."

"Hello, pleasure to meet you sir." I said shaking his hand.

"Likewise." He said giving me a look while squeezing the crap out of my hand.

 _That was odd…_

"I don't think your Dad likes me." I said pulling out Hisako's chair so she could sit.

"You're overreacting." She told me "Relax."

The two of sat down across from her parents and I saw the older couple looking at us, me specifically, very intently.

"So Clint, Hisako said you're from America." Her mother smiled.

"Yes I'm from Texas." I smiled.

"How long have the two of you been dating?" Her father asked.

"About…what three months or so?" I checked with Hisako who nodded.

Dinner went on and I kept getting the third degree from her father, her Mom was more relaxed, she asked some questions about how we met and about my family, her dad on the other hand was chewing me out about my grades, how many other woman were in my life etc.

"So what are your plans for the future?" Hisako's dad asked.

"I don't know, graduate and take it from there." I shrugged.

 _My Japanese still isn't what you'd call fluent hope I haven't misspoke her done anything that'd be considered rude._

"I don't know Hisako…" her father said "This boy seems a little unsure of himself, I don't know if he's right for you."

"…" Hisako frowned a bit "I assure you Father that Clint cares about me very much, he cares about the people close to him, ever since the incident the other day he hasn't left Erina-Sama's side, he's made it his mission to protect her at all costs. That's the kind of man I've always wanted, one who would protect the ones he cares about."

"Hmm…" her Dad looked me over.

 _It's like he's staring right through me!_

"Have you thought about how this will affect the rest of our family, after all he is a foreigner."

"DADDY!" Hisako stood up and slammed her hands down "That's enough! I can't just sit here and let you say things like that, I've been nice and kept quiet and let you question my boyfriend all you want but it stops when you start insulting him. I didn't have to bring Clint-kun here tonight but I wanted you to meet the man who's special to me…"

She took a deep breath to calm down.

"Hisako…" I smirked "It's fine."

"No…" she shook her head "I can't sit here anymore and listen to this."

"It's okay." I smiled "No matter how much I get shredded tonight, I won't stop caring about you, I want to stay with you."

She blushed and smiled.

"Well this was interesting." Hisako's Mom giggled "I like this boy, don't you dear?"

"Yes." Her Husband nodded "Although no one will ever be perfect for my daughter, you two do seems great together."

 _He was testing me…damn._

After dessert Hisako and I talked with her parents for a while. They were nice people, but I think Hisako was just relieved that they liked me, tonight was stressful for me but it was more stressful for her.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Fun-Employed

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Hmmm…" I leaned against the wall outside Erina-Sama's room.

"Miss you should hurry or we'll be late." Hisako said looking at her appointment book.

"Yes I'm coming." Erina said.

For the first time in a few days Miss Erina was finally up to getting out of bed and trying to get back into a routine. Hisako and I have been doing everything we can to ease her burden even if it's just a little bit. She's been so stressed out since the other night and with the official ceremony to induct her father as the new chairman she's gotten even more stirred up.

I perked up when I suddenly heard footsteps.

"What's up?" Hisako asked.

"Someone's in the house." I told her "…"

Footsteps clicked down the hall as someone approached. A dark aura came closer and slowly the man in the suit rounded the corner.

 _I'd figured he'd show up but I didn't expect it to happen so soon…I thought we'd have had more time._

"Is Erina here?" Azami asked.

"What if she is." I said getting in front of Hisako.

 _Everything he does near Erina-Sama pisses me off, I don't want him even looking at my Hisako._

"Hisako, Clint, thank you for your work up to this point." The man said.

"Don't try and butter me up." I growled "I'll never respect you."

"His tense." Hisako whispered "what does he mean by 'until'."

"I'm sure Erina's burden was significantly lightened by the two of you."

"Hang on!" Hisako yelled.

"If you wanna say something quit beatin around the bush and say it." I demanded.

"Starting today you two will no longer be needed her." He said.

"No that's-."

"I don't work for you!" I yelled "I work for Erina-Sama, she's the only one who decides if I stay or go!"

I heard the door click and saw Erina-Sama was watching.

"Miss you should go back inside." I said.

"Erina-sama…" Hisako shivered.

"I want them here…they're my…" Erina-Sama whispered.

"There's nothing to worry about." Her father said.

"F-Father…" Erina shivered more.

"I will be at your side." Azami whispered "I'll choose your clients, and put my efforts into making the most of your abilities. Let's work together."

"You son of a bitch." I hissed "She's not some tool for you to use to push your ideals."

"Yes…sir…" Erina sighed.

Again Hisako and I were told to leave. There was nothing I could do, he hooked her faster than I thought, staying and trying to change her mind right now would only get me more angry, if I had stayed, I probably would have punched him, and done exactly what he wanted.

"This sucks." I said dropping my suitcase on a bench.

"I hope Erina-Sama is okay. Is she getting to meeting on time, is she eating well?" Hisako paced back and forth "and her studies?"

"We've been gone for twenty minutes babe." I laughed.

I walked up and hugged Hisako to calm her down "Don't worry, we fix this. Things will be back to normal soon, for now though, we need to relax, take a breath and plan. You have nothing to worry about, I'll protect you."

"Thank you." She kissed me "I needed to hear that. But…"

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you going to stay?" she asked "I can just go to my family's mansion but you…"

"I'll get my parents to send me some money and I'll grab a hotel room for a little while." I told her.

"Are you sure, maybe you can come stay with us?" she said "I don't want you living in some dirty hotel room."

"Your parents are never going to let that happen, even if I stayed on the other side of the house." I told her.

"Well…what if they didn't know?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I could let you in through the window and night, you can stay in my room and leave in the morning. My parents don't have to know." She said.

"If they catch me you'll get in a ton of trouble." I told her.

"I'm willing to risk it." She said with determination "I don't want you out on the street all alone."

* * *

 **Later**

"Clint-kun." Hisako whispered opening her window "Come on hurry."

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea." I said as she pulled me up.

I got in and yanked my case up after me.

"You'll have to be quiet so they don't hear you." Hisako said "Are you hungry I can go and try and find something for you to eat?"

"I'm fine babe, just tired."

Hisako was sitting around in her nightgown, she looked really cute. We were lucky, Hisako had a big room with her own private bathroom and everything, so I had an all in one, so long as her parents didn't find out I was here we would be great.

"Oh sorry." Hisako turned away when I took my shirt off to change.

"My bad, I should have said something, living together will take a little getting used to." I blushed.

After I got changed Hisako set up a few blankets and pillows on the floor for me, it was no queen sized bed but I would manage.

"Good night Clint." Hisako whispered.

"Night Hisako." I whispered back.

I rolled over in my little makeshift bed and started to drift off, I was already working on how to help Erina-Sama. I was going to save her, I had promised.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **No chapter next week, taking a little break to get a little distance from the manga ALSO I'm on a break the week after that, so no new stuff for two weeks!  
**

 **Till Next Time!**


	34. Chapter 34: Rescue

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Mornin." I smiled as Hisako stretched in her bed.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Back's a little sore but otherwise fine." I nodded.

I stood up and walked to her bed before giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll hop in the shower first." She said "It would be awkward if my shower was on and someone came in and found me in bed, you just stay here and keep quiet."

I sat on Hisako's bed, it of soft and bouncy, a lot more comfortable than the bed. Hisako's room was strangely girly, she never struck me as one for stuffed animals and flowers painted on the walls.

 _I suppose I don't know much about Hisako…not that it matters._

I heard the door to the bathroom click and Hisako stepped out…in only a towel.

"Umm…uh…" I blushed.

"Shut up." She pouted "I forgot my blouse is all…stop staring at me."

"Sorry." I looked away "Hey…"

I walked over to her and reached out.

"You better not be doing what I think you are." She glared.

"Is your hair longer?" I asked touching her still damp hair.

"Huh?"

"Your hair is falling lower towards your shoulders." I said "Normally it stops just around chin length but right now it's almost to your shoulders."

"Oh well…I have been letting it grow out a bit." She blushed "I was worried you wouldn't notice."

"I like it, I think it suits you." I smiled.

"Thanks." She gave me a tiny kiss "Now hurry up and get ready we have to get to school, we have the class with Erina-Sama today so we can figure out what we're going to do."

* * *

 **Later**

Hisako and I went through the motions for school that day, everyone is so on edge lately, even the teachers. When the time came for the class we always had with Erina-Sama…it was just the two of us, the Lady didn't come to class.

 _It's not like her to skip class…especially not her favorite one. We all took this class so we'd have one to take together…she'd never skip it unless she absolutely had to…or was told to._

With nothing to do Hisako and I went back to the park, of course Hisako was being fretful again, worried that Erina-Sama wasn't getting her allowance of nutrients and vitamins.

 _The inner Medical cook in her is shining._

"Darling what's wrong!"

"GAH!" I jumped off the bench as Alice appeared behind me "Don't do that!"

"Alice-Sama." Hisako walked over.

"Why are you two here?" she asked leaning over the bench with the emotionless Kurokiba blinking behind her "Shouldn't you be licking Erina's shoes clean or something?"

"No…" I sighed.

"Are you out here trying to take advantage of Darling?!" Alice yelled.

"No, stop it." Hisako rolled her eyes "We…got fired."

"Erina fired you two?" Alice asked "She adores you, why would she do that?"

"Erina-Sama didn't fire us." I said "Azami did."

"Oh right…that." Alice looked off "Well come along then."

"Come along where?" I asked.

"We're off to rescue Erina." She said "I'm not very well going to let her stay in that house, that and it would make Darling happy! Then you'll adore me because I saved Erina, you'd break up with Hishoko and come crawling to me! OHOHOHOHO!"

"My name is Hisako…"

"I'm not breaking up with her, but still if you're going to help I'll owe you one." I said "That does not mean I'll go out with you."

"Fine." Alice pouted "Onward!"

We followed Alice through the Nakiri compound until we were at the back near the room Erina-Sama lived in, Alice was going to climb the balcony and go in the back door.

"Hey I don't reach." Alice pouted "Darling give me a boost."

"Ryo I need a hand." I said.

Alice squirmed and scrambled to try and reach the railing.

"Push me higher!"

"Stop kicking my face!"

"OW!"

"Erina!"

"Don't yell you'll alert the guards." Hisako snapped.

"AH! Her heel is in my eye!"

"HMMMAA!" Alice rolled over railing and towards Erina's room.

"Are you okay?" Hisako asked.

"I've got a heel mark on my cheek…I will never be okay." I sighed.

"Hmm…" Erina-Sama walked out "Alice what are you doing?"

"Erina-Sama!" Hisako and I waved.

"Hisako…Clint?"

"Jump down." I said "I'll catch you, come on we don't have all day."

"Go on Erina!" Alice pushed her over the railing.

"AHH!"

"I got ya." I caught her "Hello Miss."

"Erina-Sama!" Hisako hugged her.

"Later we can't wait around here." I said "We're moving."

We took Erina-Sama into the forest in the back of her compound, we got a good distance away…but no one stopped us and that was strange.

"I think we went far enough." Alice hummed.

"Why…are you doing this?" Erina panted.

"I found those two wallowing like zombies, it was just sad." Alice said "Besides I've known the story about you from Mother…"

"My parents also told me." Hisako frowned.

"And Hisako told me." I pointed "We're all in the loop."

"You know…I sent lots of letters." Alice mumbled "You never answered."

"I-."

"I know." Alice said "Now's when the fun stars, this is just like those teenage roadtrip movies, runaways on the trail far from home."

"No offense I'm pretty sure Kurokiba and I are the only ones who could last a day outside of a house." I told them.

"I can't run away." Erina-Sama mumbled "My father…"

"Stop being spineless!" Alice yelled "Have a backbone."

"Running away is fine but where are we going?" Kurokiba asked.

"Can't we just go to Hishoko's house?"

"My name is Hisako!" she yelled "And Clint's already there, besides people from the Nakiri family come by all the time."

"Milady Alice's room and mine are in the Mansion." Kurokiba said.

"Isn't there anyone who could keep here?" Alice wondered.

"She's not a stray puppy!" Hisako and I yelled.

"I think runaways are supposed to stay in abandoned lot." Alice said.

"Erina-Sama is to noble for a lot!" Hisako scolded.

"She's running away stop being picky." Alice complained.

"Do you want to live in a lot?" I asked.

"Of course not Darling, where would I take my baths?!"

"Can't she stay at a hotel?" Kurokiba suggested.

"The Miss is a little to novice for living alone in a hotel." I sighed.

"We could go with her." Hisako suggested eagerly.

"You just moved back home you can't move out again." I told her.

"It wouldn't work." Kurokiba-kun said "If all three of you disappeared at the same time it would be too obvious, they'd just follow you two to get back to her."

"Huh?" Hisako looked up.

"Oh great." I fixed my hat "Now it's raining!"

"I'll…just go back." Erina said.

"Erina-Sama!" Hisako and I yelled "You can't!"

"You'll all just get in trouble for helping me." She said "I don't want you two to get hurt…"

"Hmm…why are you out here?" someone asked walking through the bushes.

"Megumi-Chan!" I smiled.

"What are all of you doing out in the woods right now?" she asked.

"We could ask the same." I said.

"I heard voices so I came to investigate." She said hugging her umbrella.

"We ran all this way." Hisako looked off.

"Come inside or you'll catch a cold." Megumi said "There's plenty of room in the Dorm."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	35. Chapter 35: Polar Star

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Here Miss dry your hair you don't want to catch a cold." I smiled handing Erina-Sama a towel.

"Thank you." She said taking it and rubbing her hair dry.

I took another towel and patted down my dripping shirt. We had just come in from out in the rain, Megumi was letting up stay at the dorm she lived in till the rain stopped, once they had an umbrella Alice and Kurokiba ditched us.

We were inside finally getting dried off when the door opened and a boy walked in and shook his hair dry.

"Oh…Nakiri." Soma blinked.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Erina-Sama sighed.

"You two are here too?" he looked at us.

"It's a long story." Hisako sighed before explaining everything that had happened tonight.

"Oh you're running away." Soma nodded "Good for you!"

"You don't want to catch a cold from the rain." The old lady who ran the dorm told Erina "Go take a bath."

"Go on Miss we'll be here if you need something."

"Mhm." She mumbled walking off.

 _She's out of that house but she's still not opening back up…this is like a totally different Erina-Sama._

"Umm…" Hisako played with her fingers before looking up "I have a request."

"Hmm?" everyone in the room looked at her.

"Can you please house Erina-Sama for a little while?"

"She needs a place to stay and she can't stay with Hisako." I said "This will work for now."

"You said she ran away from home right?" Tadokoro asked.

"Did something happen with her family?" Sakaki asked.

"You could say that." I shrugged.

"Even if you tell us to have her stay she's a member of the Nakiri family." Sato said.

"It'll cause a lot of problems." Marui said.

"Wah we'll be kidnappers!" Yoshino cried.

They were being apprehensive, they didn't want to get in trouble for having her there with them. Hisako was starting to panic.

"Hey…" I rubbed her back "It'll be fine, we'll figure something out."

"If it will change your mind I will tell you the truth." Hisako looked up "But it is a secret and I will trust you not to speak of this outside this room."

Hisako started explaining Erina-Sama's past, her pain and the reasons we needed her someplace safe. After a short time Hisako finished her story and Erina-Sama came back downstairs in a very casual dress.

"Thank you for the bath." Erina-Sama bowed "I really appreciated it."

"You can stay as long as you want!" Yoshino cried tackling Erina-Sama into a hug "Is that okay Erina-cchi?"

"What do you mean by that?!" Erina-sama yelled.

"Nakiri-kun have you had dinner yet?" Isshiki-Senpai asked her.

"Umm no not yet." she shook her head.

"Perfect." He smiled "We'll have a banquet to celebrate!"

"We're doing what now?!" Erina yelled.

Everyone from the Polar Star dorm wanted Erina to taste their dishes, each dish was the same, good but full of flaws.

"Maybe this wasn't the smartest place to leave her." I sighed.

"No it's perfect." Hisako smiled "This is just what she needs. She's opening up again, slowly she's become more gentler, I'm sure you've noticed. She's different from when you first met her, and far different from when she and I first met. Little by little she's blossoming into a flower."

"Well lots of people change as time goes on." I kissed her cheek "You've changed too babe."

"I have?"

"You used to be so stiff but look at you now, you've got a boy hidden in your room and you practically kidnapped Erina-Sama…you're a down right delinquent."

"No I'm a good girl!" she sniffled.

The party progressed onward, Hisako and I mostly stayed back but let the others chat up Erina-Sama.

"Stepping aside to the kitchen?" I said walking in on Yukihira cooking.

"Yeah everyone wanted me to make something." He laughed.

"Listen to me." I said seriously "I trust Ibusaki, and I sort of trust you…I'm entrusting Erina-Sama to you, don't fail me."

"It's fine, I'm sure Her dad will think about it and turn his personality around." He said.

"No, you where there when he showed up." I said "Before that I stared him down and he was evil, pure darkness…he wanted me to hit him, he's scheming something and Erina-sama is the key."

"…"

"Also I heard you spent part of the Stagier period with Hisako." I said "She talks about you a lot."

"Oh well it was fine." He shrugged.

"She's mine step off." I glared as I walked off "I will crush you if you try and steal her away."

I headed back out to the party and Hisako and I grabbed our things.

"Okay Erina-Sama we're going to leave now." I said "Don't worry they'll let you stay and watch after you."

"We'll visit often." Hisako smiled "It's all going to be okay."

"…" Erina-Sama frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll coming running if something is wrong." I smiled.

"We'll be here for you Erina-Sama." Hisako hugged her "Good night."

"Night Miss."

"Good night you two." Erina-Sama smiled just a bit.

 _This place is just warm enough for her, hopefully it can save her._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 ** **I'm going to be busy with Family Stuff and Easter next Week so there won't be a chapter next Monday. But after that we should be back to the weekly uploads instead of all the biweekly. I'm sorry about my rough schedule lately I've just been busy with school and My Grandmother has recently gotten sickly so I've just been a little overwhelmed lately and the only reasons Naruto and Fire Emblem have been getting updated a lot is because I was using those as my escape and putting my energy into that.****

 **Till Next Time!**


	36. Chapter 36: Head Down

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Clint's POV**

* * *

"Good Morning Babe." I said kissing Hisako's forehead.

It's been a few days since we helped Miss Erina get to safety, Hisako and I visit every so often to make sure she's getting along okay. Still the school was in relative chaos given Azami's rise to power. He puts on his airs and has convinced investors and some clients that he's for the best. To think people believe his garbage they can't see the monster he really is. If they knew how he treated his own daughter…how many of them would actually bow to him.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked as Hisako and I started to walk to school.

"We'll go to class and then visit Erina-Sama." Hisako said "I have some clothes she'll need."

"Okay sounds like a plan." I smiled.

We got to school and had to head to separate classes.

"Okay I'll see you later darling." I said kissing her "Stay safe and call right away if you run into trouble, I'll come running."

"You just focus on your classes." She smiled "I'll see you later."

* * *

 **Later**

I was bored going through the motions of the day was so boring no own was doing anything exciting in class, it was all boring lessons picked by Azami, there was no individuality. Still lunch rolled around, I was supposed to meet Hisako but she called and told me she was hung up with something and we'd have to meet up after school.

When I hung up after talking to Hisako I noticed I had a missed call. I dialed back and waited for it to pick up.

"Hello?" I said "You called?"

"Brat, what the hell is going on!"

"It's nice to hear from you to Taki-senpai." I sighed "What seems to be the problem?"

"I wake up to a bunch of E-mails telling me that the director of the school changed?" she hissed "Did the old guy die, what's all this about?"

"Six of the Elite Ten voted to change the director so now Erina-Sama's dad is the director." I said.

"Who didn't vote?" she asked.

"Erina-Sama, Isshiki-Senpai, Terunori and Uhh…the third seat." I explained.

"Erina didn't vote for her own Father?" Taki asked.

"Azami is an evil man." I said seriously "He fired Hisako and I without consulting Erina-Sama and tries to push her around to his will."

"…well then." Taki-senpai sighed "Thanks for the info…stay safe kid, watch who you talk to and don't so something too stupid."

"I know."

"A watch out for the girl, she's your boss right." The woman said "If you really want to protect her she'll need you now more than ever."

"I know, thank you." I smiled "Working with you gave me the strength to stand up to Azami in the past, guess your abrasiveness rubbed off on me."

"Well you were a little too soft." She laughed "We can talk more later, good luck kid, call if you need something."

Taki-Senpai hung up the phone and I looked off.

 _I will protect Erina-Sama…I won't let Azami have his way._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **UPDATE: This Story now Updates Biweekly (Every other week) this will help us keep some distance from the manga.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	37. Chapter 37: Challenge

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Hmm…" I hummed looking at the TV.

Erina's Father was making his introduction speech, his first order of business was to dissolve all the clubs and seminars, apparently he doesn't think we need those sorts of things. The fact that his whole gimmick is that everyone should be the same, no individuality, no uniqueness it's disgusting. I'll give him credit though, he's good at convincing people he means well, most people outside of the school think he's doing things for the best, but from the inside, everyone is super on edge.

It's devolving quickly, you're either with Azami or against him. He's taken out the strictness of the curriculum, that part used to pick out the best students at the sacrifice of the weaker ones. It's his way or the highway, what he says goes.

"He's intimidating." Hisako said sitting on her couch with me.

"Yeah, and I can tell he's deadly serious." I hissed "He's done messing around with us, he's going to tear down everything to suit his needs."

"I heard one of the clubs challenged Central to a Shokugeki." She said "Maybe there's still a little hope."

"No there's not." Her Dad walked by "The games haven't started and they've already won."

"What do you mean?" Hisako asked.

I got up and walked away "Cause Eizan is on there team, they'll just pay to win."

"Exactly." Hisako's father nodded.

I went to their kitchen and grabbed a water before stepping outside for a little fresh air. I just wanted to clear my head a bit, sitting with Hisako calms me down but sometimes I just need some personal time. Still the calming chirps of the birds and relaxing sound of the breeze was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing.

I looked at the caller ID and answered "Ibusaki, is something wrong?"

"They just showed up here." He said "Said they're gonna tear down the dorm."

"What about Erina-Sama?" I asked "Is she okay?"

"They don't even seem to care." He pointed out "Eizan is more focused on his own plan."

"Figures…put me on speaker." I said.

"Sure." I heard him press the button and place the phone down "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Eizan-senpai!" I smiled "Are you causing problems for my friends?"

"You're not even here to help yourself." He said "Yet alone them, you're a pain in the butt."

"So, has Yukihira picked a fight with you yet?" I asked "Challenged you to a Shokugeki?"

"I was just about to!" the boy in question yelled.

"Mind if I tag in?" I asked "Let's consider it my repayment for you helping Hisako during the break, and for what you guys are doing now."

"But I wanted-."

"Yukihira!" I snapped "You're too emotional, just shut up and let me take this guy on myself. For the battle that's about to come…you're too stupid for it."

* * *

 **Hisako's POV**

"Dear." Mother walked in "Care to explain this?"

"Huh?" I looked back ans saw she had one of Clint's shirt.

"I found it in your laundry bin."

"Umm, that's…a gift." I smiled trying to fake it."

"You're a terrible liar Hun." She laughed "You're Father and I own this house, how long did you think it would take me to figure out a boy's been sleeping in your room every night for the last few weeks."

"I…figured I could swing it a few more months." I sighed.

"You should have just come to us about it at first." She frowned "We would have just let Clint stay in the guest room, there's no reason for him to be going to a hotel or sneaking around like this."

"I'm sorry Mom."

"It's fine." She sighed "You'll still be in trouble but since you were doing it for a good reason and are stressed from the recent events I'll go easier on you, you're washing the dishes very night for the next month."

"I understand." I smiled hugging her "Thanks Mom."

"Now go tell Clint to move his stuff in."

I went outside and saw Clint-kun was on the phone as I got closer I started to hear his conversation.

"Fine we'll make it official." He said "I challenge Etsuya Eizan to a Shokugeki, if I win The Polar Star Dorm will be spared, and if he wins, I'll never see Erina Nakiri again."

"What…"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I'm gonna be busy with Finals and summer classes for the next few weeks so no updates/ infrequent updates for a while.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	38. Chapter 38: Fear

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"What were you thinking?!" Hisako yelled "Never mind don't answer you weren't thinking!"

"Haa…" I sighed.

"Don't just sigh!" she yelled "You're risking all this if you lose-."

"I won't lose!" I snapped.

"Hm." Hisako shivered a bit when I yelled.

"Sorry." I looked away "Don't worry, I'll be alright."

"I hope so." She turned to walk away "Cause if you lose the ability to see Erina-sama again…I won't forgive you."

"Ugh." I banged my head on the wall "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Erina-sama stepped out.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her like that." I frowned "If I do end up losing…"

"Which you won't." Erina said.

"But if, I might never see her again." I said.

"You're bet only said you can't see me." The Miss noted.

"Yes but…let's face it Hisako will always but you before me." I half smiled "So if I can't see you, I'll end up not seeing her."

"Well there's nothing to worry about then." Erina-sama smiled "Because you won't lose."

"Miss."

"I have faith in you." She said "Right now I…I'm pretty much out of commission, I just…can't. So I'm counting on you for support, I don't know what I'll do if I can't see you anymore. You and Hisako are my closest, best friends I don't want to lose either of you. Are you scared?"

"I'm taking on one of the Elite Ten." I gave her a fake smiled "I'm downright terrified."

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm…" I looked down at the table "Our theme is chicken…so what to do."

I rubbed my chin "I've done barbeque chicken before, that feels to simple though and if I mess up the sauce I'll ruin the original flavors."

"I could call Ibusaki if he thinks the smoking gun is an effective tool…no that'd overpower it too." I hummed "Man this is rough, I'm flat blank!"

I sighed and looked at the room, I was nervous.

 _If I lose, it's all over no more Erina-sama, Hisako will end up pissed at me for a long time and the dorm is gonna get shut down. I don't wanna let everyone down but I'm nervous, this could be it._

 _No, I won't give up, I'll give it my all and crush them, not just for my pride, not just for that dorm, for Erina-Sama. I'll show her father no matter what he does I will never stop fighting for her, and besides I'm not alone in this, everyone is cheering for me to show them that there's a little hope to fight back against Central._

 _This isn't a fight just for us, this is a fight for the honor of a Shokugeki and the hearts of all the people counting on me._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Sorry it's been so long since an update, also sorry this one is short. My brain is retty flat on SnS ideas for some reason. It probably stems from the fact that I was pretty down on the last few manga chapters, I was really unsatisfied with the results of Soma's fight with Tsukasa.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	39. Chapter 39: Intimidation Vs Money

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Alright." I put my hat on and fixed the collar on my shirt "I'm off, wish me luck ladies."

"Be careful Clint-kun." Hisako kissed my cheek.

"I will." I said leaving "Don't worry, I'll win."

I left the dorm and took one look back and saw Erina-sama give me a knowing look it said all it needed to.

 _ **"I believe in you."**_

* * *

 **Later**

"The match will begin shortly." The announcer said "We've finish preparing your stations it will just be a few more moments."

I looked around the room, Eizan didn't seem interested and the judges we already on his side. I rubbed my chin, this wasn't gonna be easy but I had a plan that would hopefully save my skin.

"I'll be generous." Eizan-senpai said "You can back out if you want."

"Very funny." I stood up and walked away "As if you'd be that generous you greedy bastard."

"Very well." Eizan smirked "Oh by the way I forgot to tell you something that came up, at this time my subordinates are headed to the Polar Star Dorm."

"Oh." I glared at him, my eyes half hidden under the brim of my hat "I didn't realize you had any business there." headed to the Polar Star Dorm."

"Oh." I glared at him, my eyes half hidden under the brim of my hat "I didn't realize you had any business there."

"Well complications arose so we had to fast track the schedule." He smirked "The cooking time is three hours, by the time this match is over that dorm you offered yourself for will be empty. Now, are you ready to get started?"

"Eizan-senpai." I glared harder "I hope you know even before you started shutting people down the whole school thought of you as money grubbing scum."

"What are you smiling about." He growled.

"It's obvious." I laughed "You've proved them all right, you're small minded outlook on life will bring you know happiness. As they say money can't but you happiness. My reason for this fight is not to primarily protect that dorm for the others, I only seek to protect it for Erina-sama. Now I don't care if they get evicted, all I need is to save the building so Erina-sama has a place to live. Sure saving it for Yukihira and the rest of that bunch would be swell, but that's not my main goal, it's kinda like the optional part of this little quest."

I slammed my hands down on the station "Now shut up and fight me!"

"This is getting really fun!" Rindo-senpai laughed.

 _She's here…great._

"So what'ch gonna make?" she asked kicking her feet "Huh, Huh?"

I looked at the chicken "I thought about it for a while but I realized I was just gonna end up making The same thing I was always do, barbecue chicken."

I cracked my knuckles "Let's get going!"

I pulled out a clever and slammed it down into a chicken, splitting it's legs and center into pieces I planned to use. I dumped it in a pan with a punch of assorted spices and such before letting it sit while I dealt with the important part, the sauce.

"You're naïve!" Eizan yelled not doing anything "This match has already been decided! Just accept it!"

"Hmph." I smirked at him "If you think this is already been decided just cause you paid somebody than you're the naïve one. What's to stop those men from turning on you and picking my dish anyway, that way they take your money and run, or what if I paid them more than you did, did you take that into account."

"Don't you get it!" I laughed at him "Money won't win you everything Senpai!"

Pulled my chair over and sat down before Eizan, staring his in the eye.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed.

"I've got an hour to kill while the chicken marinates and the sauce boils." I smiled leaning close to him "Now, do you wanna play like a good boy, or waste away the next three hours of your life complaining like a baby cause I don't wanna play with the ever changing rules of your little make believe game."

"Sir." One of Eizan's little lackeys came in "There's an issue at the dorm, it seems the men can't get inside."

"Hmph." I smirked "So, you wanna get cooking, cause beating me full out is the only way you'll be getting that dorm. Just think if I can piss you off this much with a little talking don't you think I can push those judges to at least taste what I made, I wonder what would happen then, if they ate something I made but had nothing to compare it to, they could end up giving me a default win. When you spend a whole week working with a scary faced chef like Taki-senpai it becomes easy to intimidate people to do what you want!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	40. Chapter 40: Emotion that moves to tears

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

Eizan had just served, now my back was against the wall, if the plan I had didn't work it would all go to waste, Erina-sama's kindness, Taki-senpai's lessons…all of it would be gone.

I placed the three dishes down, the were assembled with a thigh, breast, leg and coleslaw, it was my family's classic BBQ chicken recipe, and I knew it could carry me to victory.

I placed the plates down and to no one's surprise the judges just smirked and pushed them away.

"Shoulda known." I shook my head.

"I told you!" Eizan laughed "It's over. You never once stood a chance!"

"No, it's not over." I glared back at him before turning to the judges "Eat it."

"Pardon?" the one asked.

"I told you, Eat it." I glared from under the brim of my hat.

"You in no position to make demands." Another judge said.

I gave them a growl as I glared "What are you so afraid of, you've already gotten your money, what's the big deal if you just taste it, you could still say Eizan won the match, I just what to make sure your satisfied with your meal…now Eat it!"

"Listen here-!"

"No you listen!" I slammed my hands down on the table and glared "You spineless corrupt buffoon, it's not a secret that you've done this, you name could end up in the mud, I'll have you barred from every restaurant in the western hemisphere with one call to my father. Now…Eat…it."

The were still apprehensive so I kept hitting them.

"Coward." "Weakling" "What are you so afraid of Eizan's just a boy he can actually hurt you." "It's only one bite" "There's no harm in trying just a bit." "Why not take the money and run just to spite that punk Eizan who pushes us around."

I saw one judge start to move his hands, there resolve was crumbling as if a thousand tiny little bugs had been whispering suggestions into their ears for hours.

"Eat it."

* * *

 **Hisako's POV**

"W-What's going on?!" I gasped watching the TV

The match had stalled out, the judges refused to taste Clint's dish, it seemed lost until he began to scowl at them and start spitting out suggestions.

"What is Clint trying to do?" I wondered.

"Intimidation." Erina-sama explained "He's trying to scare and force them into eating his meal, his confident that all he needs is one bite to get them into the whole dish."

"So he's using his demeanor to coax the corrupt judges into eating his dish?" I asked.

"Exactly." She nodded "I wager it's something her learned by observing Tsunozaki-senpai, they say her sneers could scare anyone into doing what she wanted, even going so far as to say that her aggressive behavior even enhanced the flavor of a dish."

"I've heard people jokingly say that emotion of a chef influences the taste of a dish, but they always talk about love and happiness." I paused "Never fear…"

Clint just stood there, arms crossed as he pushed more and more for the judges to eat…until the one on the right buckled.

"Alright just stop already!" he grabbed his hair "It's like he's inside my skull!"

The man reached out and grabbed the chicken leg and bit into it.

"OHHHAAA!" he swallowed "It's incredible!"

"Hmph." Clint tilted his hat down.

"The meat's so tender but the sauce is sharp and tangy, it clashes perfectly while still melding the juices together." He said.

"He likes it." Clint smiled happily at the other two "Won't you try it."

"Now he's going to kill them with kindness." I wondered.

"See there's no harm in just taking a bite, it may be the greatest thing you ever tasted, you wouldn't want to miss out." Clint said ebbing and flowing between snarky and kind "Now go on and eat it, you don't want to be known as corrupt judges do you, you'd be shunned by all your colleagues."

The other two judges instantly crumbled and started eating. Clint just turned to Eizan and smirked as the result became clear.

"The Winner is Clint DeMister!"

"HA!" he flipped his hat up.

Clint pointed to the camera "Take note, this is the first step, if you still have it in you don't hold yourself back, stand up and Fight!"

"Clint…" I whispered with a happy sigh "I knew you could do it…"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	41. Chapter 41: Victory Party

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Sorry about making you nervous." I smiled at Hisako as I got back to the dorm I had just saved by winning my Shokugeki with Eizen.

"You won!" She hugged me "That makes me happy…I was worried you might lose."

"Hmph." Erina-sama looked at me "Well done."

"Thanks Miss." I nodded.

"You've moved things and given others hope." She told me with the faintest smile "Good job."

"I saved the dorm and I saved myself." I smirked "I'm good."

"Don't get a big head." Hisako glared.

"This dorm…" Miss Erina looked out the window "It's mysterious."

"They're just a bunch of strange people! Hisako yelled "A bad influence on Erina-Sama!"

"Hmm…" our boss hummed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Erina-Sama?" Hisako asked.

"Do either of you know how to operate a washing machine?" she asked bluntly.

"Yeah it's not too tough." I said.

"Rather normal, yes I know how." Hisako nodded as we sat down to eat with the others in the dorm "Why?"

"I see…" Erina mumbled with a pout.

"Hmm?" I took my hat off and placed it on the back of my chair, it's rude to sit at a table with a hat on "Are you embarrassed?"

"It's nothing!" she yelled all flustered "Just forget about the stupid washing machine! The point was just that there are still things I don't know mysteries abound in this dormitory!"

"I guess this place has that kind of air about it." I laughed.

"You two…are also quite mysterious." Erina-sama sighed.

"We…are?" Hisako asked.

"Is being in love…fun?" Erina asked.

"I wouldn't really say we're in love." I scratched my neck.

"We're not?!" Hisako gasped.

"I just mean we're both still just teenagers we have a lot of growing up to do!" I waved my arms frantically to calm her down "You're the best babe I just think it's a little early to be throwing Love around so casually!"

"Hmph." She pouted "Well for your information…I love you."

I felt myself blushing furiously "I…I love you too."

"Why were you asking about us Erina-sama?" Hisako asked "HA! E-Erina-sama you're not…in love with someone are you?!"

"Of course not!" she yelled back "I was just asking."

Everyone was pretty into the party so when I heard knocking on the door and so no one react I got up to answer it.

"Yo." I opened the door "GAH!"

Azami was standing there, giving this creepy as hell face through the door way.

"It's just you." I sighed before glaring "What'd ya want?"

"I was in the area." He said "Is Erina here?"

"That's none of your business." I told him.

"Pardon me." He let himself in.

"I didn't say you could come in." I lowered my hat onto my head "Don't leech vampires like you need permission to enter someone's home?"

"How clever." He smiled at me.

"I said get back here!" I yelled as he walked into the room.

"Clint-kun what are you-." I heard Hisako start talking before she shut herself up.

I marched in after Erina's father, ready to throw him out like trash.

"Erina." He looked at the girl "Come here."

"Erina-sama don't move!" I said standing between them.

He reached out and I grabbed his hand.

"Move again and I'll break it." I glared "I'm not messing around."

"I thought it was getting rather noisy out here." The old woman stepped out from the kitchen "This isn't a place for you to so casually wander in, you can't just come and go from this school when you feel like it."

"Tell him Fumio-san!"

"I'm surprised by your behavior Nakamura." She told the man.

"Nakamura?"

"I don't go by that name any more." Azami said as I let his hand go and stood in front of Erina-sama.

 _She's shaking again…_

I gave Hisako a quick look and she had Erina-sama sit down.

"Moreover Fumio-san you're being rather cold." Azami explained "After all I am a former resident of this hall."

"This guy went her?" Yoshino asked.

"That's correct." Isshiki said "I've done my research, Nakamura Azami was a brilliant student, by the end of his first year he had won third seat, a record speed, and a year later he was first seat, he married into the Nakiri family and was a star in the culinary world…until Senzaemon exiled him."

"It should be over looked." Takumi noted "That this man was willing to destroy his former home."

"That's not why I wanted to destroy this place." Azami said "But it had gotten mixed with an organization I despise. Having a victory party is all well and good but don't you think it's too early to call this peace? I'd posit the game has only just begun. You may have managed to conquer Eizen but Central's invasion is still advancing, the forces on my side will march across this school and someday soon I will have you in the inevitable checkmate. Then my ideal will rein supreme."

"At any rate I'm taking my leave." He said walking out "See you all later, goodbye Erina."

The whole room was quite for a bit, no one had much to say. Yukihira followed Azami out, he had some sort of bone to pick with him about the dorm.

"HMM!" Erina-sama got up and walked towards the door.

"Erina-sama where are you going?!" Hisako yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled when she walked passed me "Miss?"

"RAAH!" I threw my hat down "I fricken hate that guy!"

I felt my phone start buzzing.

"WHAT?!" I snapped answering it.

"Oh dear, did I call at a poor time?" a voice said.

"Huh?" I picked up on the voice "Sonoka-senpai!"

"Hello." The busty chef cheered "How are you today Clint-kun!"

"Frustrated." I sighed.

"I could tell." She Laughed "Taki said you'd been stressed so I thought I'd call to check up on you."

"Oh thanks." I said.

"Listen." I could tell she was smiling "I know things seem bad right now, but cheer up, every storm clears eventually, the sun will come out soon. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"Sonoka-senpai…" I sighed "Thanks."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	42. Chapter 42: Rest

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

I heard the wind blow softly and the trees rustle a bit as the breeze pick up. The cool grass pressed into the back of my neck, making me shiver just a bit.

I had gone out to Hisako's backyard to just relax for a bit, lay around in the grass, get back to nature and all that. It was nice to just rest, put my hat over my eyes and take a break for a day, all the stress from my Shokugeki and the way things have been for the last few weeks, it's good to just get away from it all.

"Relaxing?"

I tilted my hat up and saw Hisako there, she was wearing a long sweater and skirt, she sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"How you doin'?" I asked.

"Good." She smiled "For once we've got a day to just relax."

"Hmmm." She blinked when she looked up, the sun bleed through the trees and into her eyes.

"Here." I took my hat off and placed it on her head "That better?"

"Clint-kun…" she blushed.

"Now you look like a regular ole cowgirl." I laughed "You'd fit right in at home, we'd just need to get you some boots, and maybe a different shirt instead of that sweater."

"Are you ever gonna take me to you home, Texas?" she asked.

"Well I'd like ta someday." I said "It's pretty plain though but I'm sure you'd like it."

"I want to see it someday." She smiled "Maybe, when this is all over, me, you, Erina-sama, we can all take a trip somewhere else, get away and relax just like this."

"I'd like that darling." I kissed her cheek "Sounds like my kind of vacation."

"Well for you it would just be going home." She giggled.

"Where ever you and Miss Erina are, that's my home." I smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a small update to show that the story is still alive, hopefully I can get some inspiration for more soon.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	43. Chapter 43: Teaming Up

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Hmm their making the clubs fight today, I forgot that was happening." I laughed a bit.

"You shouldn't this is a very important thing." Hisako noted "Didn't the Western Culture club ask you to compete for them."

"Well yes, but I'm not a member, is that even allowed?" I wondered "Besides I have more important things to worry about, Erina-sama is still in that strange daze after the other night."

"The rules will be fair for once, you should go help the other students, I can watch after Erina-sama for a bit." Hisako said "Besides everyone else is going on ahead to watch the fights and do a little scouting, you should take this opportunity to show off an assert your dominance."

"Assert…my dominance?" I laughed softly.

"You know what I meant!" she pouted pounding on my chest.

"I'm kidding." I hugged her "Stop being so fussy."

* * *

 **Later**

"Boy." I stretched and cracked my neck "He's so noisy."

This annoying Central lackey had been hooting and hollering for the last five minutes about how great he was and how he was going to crush everyone because he was a chosen one, boy he didn't know how to shut up.

"Hey, you should really stop shouting." I put a hand on his shoulder "It's rude to other people who came to enjoy the atmosphere and not here you monologue."

"Why you!" he turned around.

"I said be quiet." I glared and he backed off.

"Demister-kun!" Megumi gasped.

"Hello." I waved "Hisako said you would all be around, Takumi, Yukihira."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I offered to compete for the Western Culture Club." I smiled "It fits my cooking and I can't pass up a chance to mess with Central even more."

"Yukihira don't waste your time associating with that guy." I gestured to the Central thug "He's just gonna keep bragging about how great he is, nothing will change his mind from thinking he's so great."

"Such a cool personality!" someone hugged "Me "Wonderful Darling!"

"Stop touching me." I removed Alice arms "Wait why are you here?"

I turned fully around and saw she was walking out with Ryo, as usual her assistant looked half asleep.

"Are you competing?" I asked "Do you even belong to a club?"

"Yes, apparently two years ago in middle school I won the cutting edge research society in a Shokugeki, but I can't seem to remember that, but it's on the books so I thought I should come and defend my equipment."

"I'm surprised you'll be doing the cooking." I smiled.

"Oh know I won't be cooking." She sighed.

"I see." I laughed.

"It doesn't matter who it is." The Central guy said "I'll crush anyone anyhow!"

"Is that so." I walked over "Well the less time I have to spend around you the better, how about we hurry this up and do mine and Alice's together."

"EHH!"

"Come on Ryo-kun." I put and arm around his shoulder and lowered my hat "Let's kick this guys ass."

"GRRR!" He seethed tying his bandana.

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Will this even work?" Megumi asked "Those two hate each other."

"Oh it will be fine." Alice smiled "Darling and Ryo-kun are a perfect pair, they've fought for so long they know so much about each other."

"BEGIN!"

"Ryo!" Clint yelled.

"RAAH!"

As soon as they started the two entered a perfect sync, passing tools back and forth without even looking and handing things off in time.

"How…" Megumi gasped "It's like they've been partners for years."

"When you study everything about your rival you learn all their tendencies too." Alice smiled "Even if they hated each other, these two know each other better than they know anyone else."

"I'm just amazed they were able to work together at all." Megumi said "Especially with how Ryo-kun gets."

"Thank Darling for that." Alice explained "You saw his fight with Eizen, his practice over the break, his ability to break down and build up, convince people with words alone makes him a strong chef, so persuasive it's as if he had a silver tongue."

If you looked over at the two boys it would be as if there was a searing beast being charmed by a calmer bard with a voice like an angel but eyes like a demon.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	44. Chapter 44: Clint & Kurokiba VS Rentaro

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

I was falling back to let Ryo focus on the Salmon, there was no use of me getting in his way right now, he's the flavor expert.

"HRA!" He slammed a knife down and had managed to descale, debone and filet the fish in a matter of seconds.

"Hmm." I looked over and saw our opponent, Rentaro Kusounoki was also done.

 _Someone who's as skilled with a fish as Kurokiba…_

"Are you in awe of your upperclassman's speed?" Rentaro asked "Though really any chef in Central could do that."

"GRRR!"

"Calm down." I put my hand up and glared at Ryo "Let him talk big, it'll just make wiping the floor even better."

"HRAA!" I slammed two pans down and poured wine into them "Let's go, Ryo!"

Kurokiba started work on some sort of dough, I knew what end result we were shooting for so I was trusting him to lead me through this.

"What's the matter." I smiled at Rentaro and licked my teeth "Have you realized I saw right through you? Ryo tends to enter that berserker state in the kitchen, you planned to use your intimidation to push him over the edge and have him slip up and make a mistake. What you failed to account for was me, you may think you're quite the intimidator but in my presence, you're nothing more than a whimpering dog! Now stop standing there slack jawed and fight for real!"

"At first it was just Yukihira but now even you have managed to piss me off." Rentaro glared "So as a special treat I'll show you my true skills. Bring it out!"

"Heh." I smirked.

 _I hooked him so easily, that's all it took to throw him off and make him bust out his serious stuff._

Some of the Central staff wheeled out a group of various machines, I had seen Alice use them in the past but was surprised this guy would have the skills to use them.

"You know I figured that since we have such a big audience it wouldn't be bad such a bad idea to promote my own talents a bit." He smiled "Kurokiba-kun, DeMister-kun, you two will only serve to make me look superior."

"I'm surprised." I said not looking down as I kept my hands moving in a pan "To think someone like you can handle such impressive machinery, you're impressive Kusounoki-senpai."

I pulled myself back after feeding him a lip service compliment and started helping Ryo prepare the rest of the dish.

 _Rentaro isn't angry anymore…did I fail to make him upset like I thought, it's like his anger is heating his dish instead of his body…_

"Oh what's wrong?" Rentaro asked "Did I halt all that momentum you thought you ahd earlier when I brought out my machines.

I put the lid on a pot and casually sipped some water.

"Nah." I looked at my watch "We're still in a pretty good spot. If you're looking to serve go ahead Senpai I won't stop you." I looked over "but are you sure you've done it perfectly, haven't made any mistakes, perhaps did you overlook something."

I started whispering at him.

"Maybe you overheated the dish, are you positive you had the oven at 250, did you lose track of time and leave it in a minute too long when you were talking to me before."

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTLY SURE YOUR DISH IS PEFECT?" I asked tilting my head.

"Tsk." He hissed and walked passed "Don't think I'll fall for your tricks."

"Hmm." I smiled and looked back at the pot.

 _Look at his face, he's racking his brain to make sure he didn't do anything I said an more. Taki-senpai was right…people are so easily manipulated, they do such strange things when stressed, angery, upset, sad, afraid, you can even throw them off by making them feel too happy, too proud._

 _My cooking skills are good, up there with some of the best but what sets me apart…_

* * *

 **A few months ago.**

"It's your demeanor." Taki-Senpai explained.

"Huh?"

"Being a good chef isn't just about being a good cook." She said "You need to know people, what do they like, what don't they like, knowing when to be nice to a customer or when to stand your ground against a rude jerk trying to get a discount from nothing. All these are things that come across in someone's demeanor, the way you behave on the outside. There's a certain psychology to cooking, and that's where you excel Clint."

"But how is my demeanor going to help me?" I asked.

"Most chefs at Totsuki come from rich families or high class restaurants, they're not from the real world, they don't get people you know." She said making herself dinner as we closed for the night "But you get people, you have an understand of how they tick, you know what to say when to say it."

"Trust me being strong in the kitchen is great." She smirked "But a real chef knows how to not only grill meat…but people too."

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Hmph." I looked up as the judges praised Rentaro's dish "I've had enough sitting around don't you agree Ryo-kun?"

We both walked up to the table.

"It's done!" Kurokiba slammed the plates down in front of the judges.

"Esteemed Judges." I smiled and took my hat off to bow "We've prepared for you a delicious "Coulibiac, please enjoy. Normally you'd bake the salmon and rice in brioche bread, but I hope you don't mind we added a little chili powder to add to the flavor."

"Enough chitchat." Kurokiba growled "Eat it before it gets cold."

"The presentation of a dish is just as important as the flavor." I said putting my hat back on.

"Do it now!" Ryo said "Eat it and watch your tongue be destroyed with the flavor!"

"WAAH!" the all gasped taking a bite.

"The sheer flavor is running wild in me! It's shaking me to the core!"

"A splendid showing of vigor." The judge with the glasses said "A dazzling idea from classical cooking."

The crowd was silent for a moment before someone yelled out demanding to know the winner.

"I-It's even." The one judge said "Winner and Loser, I just can't decide, these dishes are both the ultimate."

"GRR!" Ryo started to snarl.

"Relax." I smirked at him "We haven't lost yet."

I looked at the judges "Come now, can't you find just one difference that can show you the superior dish."

"DeMister-san is right." The old bald judge said "Right now, just from comparing them I can see there is a decisive different between these dishes."

"It's in the oven." Momo-senpai said "Rentaro used something in his."

"You are correct." The boy said opening it to reveal a tray of olive oil "The difference is juiciness, I submerged my salmon in oil to keep it moist, unlike your dried out second rate sandwich pocket. A Historic imbalance in these dishes, just like both of you in the Autumn Election!"

"Second Rate!" Ryo snapped.

"Heel boy." I pulled him back "The fight isn't over yet."

"The dish that clearly stands out belongs to the Kurokiba-DeMister Pair!" the judges said.

"No mistaking it, their salmon is a cut above." The old man said.

"What are you saying!" Rentaro started to lose his patience "The Dish that perfectly leverages Juiciness and the essence of the salmon is mine."

"You should take a deep breath." I smiled "You're getting awfully upset don't you think, here have a bite of our dish, I'm sure it'll calm you down a bit."

He bit is and his eyes went wide.

"Oops my mistake it won't calm you down." I smirked "It'll take you on a wild ride unlike any you've ever experienced."

"What is this…" Rentaro gasped "That green layer."

"Listen clearly." Ryo glared "I ain't the same as I was then!"

"You let your confidence get the better of ya." I glared down at Rentaro "Don't you dare say that Ryo and I haven't improved since those failures in the Election. You are an imbecilic and a fool Rentaro Kusounoki, one who thinks he's superior to others based on a first glace."

"The green layer was a spinach crepe." Ryo explained.

"The punch of flavor was spices we agreed to ass with it to compliment the relative blandness of the spinach." I added "brown sugar, salt, powdered bacon and chili. Our spices were cleverly mixed in, unlike you who took a bull like approach and just slapped some bacon around the fish."

"The winner is decided!"

"My first-round loss to Kurokiba was embarrassing I have no plans to relive that." I took my hat off.

"You might as well be frozen in place compared to how fast we've move forward." Ryo-growled.

"The winner!" The announcer yelled **"The Kurokiba-DeMister Pair!"**

"Excellent job Darling! Ryo-Kun!" Alice clapped.

"It was closer than I'd have liked." Ryo sighed "It's his fault."

"My fault?!" I hissed "You're the one who brute forced your recipe and barely took any of my suggestions!"

"I'd never let some half rate chump like you mess with my dish." He growled.

"You-."

"That's enough." Alice huffed "You worked together and succeeded, that's all that matters."

"You were successful in delivering a blow to Central." Takumi added "Another win for our side."

"Yes, what a splendid match." Azami said clapping and stepping down.

"You." I glared.

"TSK!" Ryo was giving him the look.

"It's been some time Uncle." Alice looked over.

He sighed "And here I was thinking you'd be in line with my ideal Gourmet Utopia."

"I cannot come to terms with your ideals." Alice said "Nor do I want to, that's that."

"Hmph." I smirked.

"You are an incorrigible child to the last." Azami glared "First you kidnap my daughter and now you have the nerve to mouth off to my face?!"

"I-Don't-Care!" Alice fought back making sure to put emphasis on each word "I will never forgive you for what you did. I hate you and I won't allow you to have your way with Erina or this school anymore!"

"Is that so." He gave a fake smile and left "Well do your best, and congratulations on your win today."

"Hmm." I looked "Erina-Sama, you're not angry with me for competing today are you."

"Of course not." She shook her head "I had only just heard you were doing so."

"Oh, you didn't miss much I played back up the whole time." I smiled "But you're out of the house…I'm glad.'

"Erina…" Alice looked over "Did you…hear that?"

"Umm…"

"I see." She sighed walking passed with Kurokiba "Well if Uncle Azami hadn't stuck his nose where it didn't belong I'd have gotten so much closer with you, Erina. Now if you'll excuse me."

She waved "Bye-Bye for now Darling~"

"Yeah…see y'all later." I sighed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chatter 161**

 **Till Next Time!**


	45. Chapter 45: Transition back to School

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Oh there you are Clint-kun." Hisako walked up and sat at the table with me.

It was around noon, just about lunch so I was helping myself to a little bite to eat, I had borrowed Ibusaki's smoker the other day and made ribs, today I was having the left over. As we had been for the last while we were at Polar Star since Miss Erina was there.

"Howdy Darlin." I smiled "What's up?"

"Nothing." She smiled "Just came to see you."

"I can accept that." I smirked at her "You never need an excuse to come see me."

Hisako giggled a bit and walked over and wiped my cheek "You're so messy."

"Don't blame me blame the ribs." I smiled "You could just…lick it off."

"Bad." She flicked my head.

"I was just messing with you." I said throwing out my trash and walking the halls of the dorm with Hisako.

"I know." She leaned up and kissed me quickly.

"Hm." I took my hat off and placed it on her head "Not a bad."

"Huh?" she blushed a bit and pulled the brim down.

"A regular ole cowgirl." I laughed hugging her "You'd fit right in on the farm."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." I smiled kissing her "Someday I'll take you there, show you the wide open ranches and plains, maybe teach you how to ride a horse."

"I'd like that." She blushed kissing me again.

"HMM!" I leaned down to kiss her back.

"MMMH!"

Hisako and I started making out in the hallway, for some reason we always get like this, a cute moment just ends up with us in another make out session, not that either of us really minds it just usually leads to Erina finding us and yelling for us to get back to work.

"You two!" The Miss snapped stepping out of her room.

"Erina-sama!" we both quickly separated blushing like mad as Hisako quickly took my hat off.

"Did you need something Miss?" Hisako asked.

"Tsk." She rubbed her forehead "Have you seen my uniform?"

"You mean for school?" I asked "Why are you planning on attending classes again?"

"Yes." She sighed "I've grown quite sick of being locked away here and wish to go back outside."

"Great." I smiled.

"It should be in the closet." Hisako stepped into the room with her "I'll make sure it's properly pressed before Monday."

"I'm happy you're finally getting back out there Miss." I smiled "I was worried you'd stay cramped up in this place forever."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you of reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	46. Chapter 46: Announcing an Exam

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Hmm." I looked up at the TV from under the brim of my hat.

Central was appearing on the TV again to make a speech about something related to the next exams we were going to be taking.

"I hate these kinds of things." Tsukasa whined when Rindou pushed him onto the stage where the camera was recording.

"Just hurry up and start talking." The red head yelled.

"Very professional." I sighed.

"Hehehe." Hisako giggled a bit.

"Umm yes hello this is Tsukasa Eishi of Central." The pale haired boy fixed his papers "Today we have a message for you all, the schedule of the promotion exams has been decided."

"The next exam…" I hummed.

"This is the final event for the first years." The First Seat explained "Last year the class dropped from 190 to 76, it is a draconian trial indeed. You could say it was the incarnation of the practices of the old Totsuki. However it will be different now."

"Why change it if it was working?" I mumbled.

"You are all now freed from that antiquated tradition thanks to the work of Headmaster Azami." He said.

"More like the conniving." I growled.

"Clint-kun." Hisako hissed "Shush we're trying to listen."

"Sorry." I shut my mouth.

"This year the exam will be a review of the Azami method as long as you properly implement our methodologies that you've learned in class you'll be able to clear these exams with ease. You need only stay calm and you'll pass with ease."

"So now the exam is just another way for him to indoctrinate people." I grumbled.

"Shush." Hisako pouted at me again.

"We no longer need to be bound by the chains of old." Tsukasa continued "By following Central you can all become first class cooks, however those who refuse to abide by the policies of Headmaster Azami should consider the grave consequences…umm that's it broadcast over…boy I never want to do one of those again."

"Hmm…" I turned the TV off.

"Huh a promotion exam." Soma hummed "But isn't it early to be doing something like that? Well anyhow guess we just gotta do our best to make it to next year, have some spirit you guys."

"Uhh…" Everyone was all depressing.

"Erina-sama." Hisako looked concerned.

"Don't be worried babe." I told her smiling at Miss Erina as well "Right…Miss?"

I wasn't gonna lie, I was nervous too but I wanted to look strong.

"Jeez what's with the bad mood all the sudden?" Yukihira asked.

"Did you pay attention at all!" Yoshino yelled.

"It's clear Central plans on taking all the Radical elements out of the population and crush the remaining rebels in this exam." Hisako told him.

"Basically we just called out in front of the whole school, our hides are on the line." I lowered my hat "Either we all buckle down and do what he wants, or he'll send us packin' into the desert. Naturally they all be hype critical of everything we try'n make."

"But if that happens we'll all get expelled and split up." Yuki added "And Erina will end up alone."

"Clearly his plan is to expel everyone but Erina-sama." I tapped my foot.

I turned away and walked out "Guess y'all better start to figure something out."

"Clint-kun!" Hisako walked quickly after that.

"I don't wanna get kicked out." I lowered my hat "I don't want to lose Miss Erina…I don't want to lose you."

"Hmm." She hugged me "I know, but it's during times like this we have to support Erina-sama and protect her like we promised."

"Yeah…" I rubbed her head "We'll stick with her for as long as we can."

"W-Wait." Hisako looked around "Where is Erina-sama?"

"I haven't seen her since the end of the speech." I said.

"Erina-sama?!" Hisako ran off.

"Hey relax." I walked after her "She's been gone for like five minutes."

 _I just want this to pass, everything was going so well…Miss Erina was finally starting to smile and be happy…why did he have to come back now, why can't she just be allowed to live a normal life._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick UP Point- Chapter 169**

 **Till Next Time!**


	47. Chapter 47: Teachers

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

With the big exam coming up Erina-sama was holding crash courses for the Polar Star kids on how to pass and work within Azami's scheming while still remaining true to themselves. I was happy to see that she was opening up to them so much, she was growing as a person and standing up for what she felt was right.

Also since she was teaching Hisako was helping her out as best she could like a good assistant, teaching wasn't really my thing though so I just helped them out a bit, moving in their show pieces and the food they'd need to cook with, other than that I practiced on my own time…and made a little trouble.

"As soon as you see browning take it off the direct heat." Hisako said teaching some of the students a baking technique "Any Questions?"

"Yeah I do." I leaned in the door way "Miss Hisako…why are you so pretty?"

She blushed before pouting a bit and walking over to the door "This is important, not the place for your silly flirting."

I snickered a bit "Sorry Darlin."

"Hmph." She pouted a bit and kissed me "Maybe you should come back later…for a private lesson?"

"I like the sound of that." I smirked.

"Ahem." Yoshino coughed a bit.

"I'll talk with you later Clint-kun." Hisako smiled.

I headed back out to the main room as to not disturb Hisako and her lesson, I didn't want anybody to fail because I was distracting them.

"Clint-kun." Erina-sama walked up to me.

"Miss." I nodded "Ya need something?"

"No not really just checking in on things." She peered into the classroom "How go your private studies?"

"Well Miss, you don't have to worry about me letting you down." I smiled "I'm sure we'll all make it through this."

"I hope so." She sighed a bit "I worry that they've put too much faith in me."

"Don't look so down." I laughed a bit and patted her head "With you leading them there's no reason for anyone to have something to worry about. You've finally got your confidence back there's no reason to start feeling down now."

"You have a very positive outlook as always." She smiled.

"Your outlook is much more positive recently too." I said "Maybe I'm rubbing off on ya a bit."

"Fufufu, perhaps." She laughed a bit "I'll see you later, there's not many days left till the trip to Hokkaido so make sure you're prepared to the fullest extent."

"I will Miss." I tipped my hat as she walked away.

 _I ain't gonna lose here, not till we get back everything you believe in._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Gonna be a bit till the next chapter, I want to let the story breath with the manga a bit and don't want to catch up to the big battles going on right now till they're closer to being done so that I can plot them out right.**

 **Pick Up Point- Ch 172**

 **Till Next Time!**


	48. Chapter 48: Hokkaido

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"It's Hokkaido!" The others cheered running into the snow.

"Chilly." I shivered a bit.

"Do they have snow where you're from?" Hisako asked.

"Up north on the plains, depends where you are." I told her as she shivered a bit "Oh? Cold?"

"HMM!" she blushed as I hugged her "Clint-kun…"

"I'll warm you up." I whispered.

"Not in front of everyone." She pouted a bit.

"There's so much snow!" Yoshino rolled around in the white powder with some of the others.

"This isn't the time to play around." Erina told them "Did you come here to pass or just play in the snow?"

"Sorry Erina-sensei!" They apologized.

"Jeez they folded quick." I sighed.

"Wonderful job Erina-sama!" Hisako cheered.

We didn't waste much more time getting on the train and heading to the first of many locations for this grueling series of tests, everyone had been spending the last while studying back at home, but from here on it was about applying those skills as much as possible in order to succeed.

The first test required us to be split into five person teams and working together to create a dish that was up to par, if you weren't good enough your whole group would fail.

"Hmm." I looked around and saw my group, it was me, Ikumi, Sakaki Ryuko, and Sadatsuka Nao.

"Aren't we supposed to have five people on our team?" Ryuko asked.

"Seems we've been short changed on purpose." I told her lowering my hat "Whatever we'll get by as a team of four alright?"

"Of course." Nao nodded.

"I'm trusting you." I told her "Don't hold us back got it."

"I won't." she gave me a sinister smile "I wouldn't want you to drop out. I can't afford to fail either."

"That's the spirt." I said looking at our food "Now we've gotta figure out what to do with this crap."

"This meat's the lowest of low quality." Ikumi looked at it "We're not gonna be able to get much out of it. It's not gonna have much fat, or flavor."

"Then maybe it's a good thing we have who we have with us." I looked back "If their plan was to give us tough and bland cuts of meat then they sure picked a bad group."

"Huh?" Sakaki looked confused.

"Don't lose hope, it's just the first round after all." I smiled "Ikumi salvage what you can out of those cuts, it just has to be something pork related, if the meat has no flavor then we'll have to boost it. Nao, Ryuko, the three of us will make a sauce that can cover for the meat."

"Right!" Sakaki nodded "If the meat's got no natural flavor we'll just make some flavor with a sauce."

"Mixing my cooking with DeMister-kun." Nao hummed "Hisako will be so jealous."

"Stay focused Nao." I said grabbing some spices off the rack "and watch what you say."

"Eep, yes." She nodded.

"What kind of sauce were you think?" Sakaki asked.

"We could do mushroom and Robert sauces." I suggested "Half on one side and half on the other as a mix."

"I think it could work." She said "I'll start chopping onions."

"Can you handle the mushrooms Nao?" I asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to, of course I can." She said going to gather some.

"The cuts gonna be small but this is what I could manage." Ikumi showed my the chop she'd cut.

"It'll have to do." I said dumping some sugar and lemon juice into a pot "We have a while so there's no need to rush these sauces."

We stopped talking as much after that and started to work on our meals, there was a lot of ingredient chopping, spice mixing and simmering to be done but when we were done we had a half decent pork chop on a plate, the sides holding little sauce dishes, one with a red mushroom based sauce and the other with a brown creamy gravy like sauce.

The problem now was getting the proctor to admit it.

"Come on I can see it on your face, stop hiding it." I smiled "It's okay to say how you feel, no one is going to judge."

"Hehehe." Nao snickered "My Mushroom sauce is tearing your taste buds apart, say it."

"You two are demons." Sakaki gulped.

"It's…you pass." The man coughed.

"Thank ya kindly." I tipped my hat.

"Phew." Sakaki sat down "That was nerve racking."

"And it was only the first test." Ikumi told her.

"More to come, don't go resting just yet." I told them.

 _I ain't gonna fail, cause if I do there won't be anything stopping him from stealing Miss Erina away._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick up point- Chapter 175**

 **Till Next Time!**


	49. Chapter 49: The Second Trial

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

"Chilly." I shivered a bit adjusting my coat.

"We all passed the first trial." Hisako let out a breath, her nose was a bit red from the chill in the air around us "Thank goodness."

We were at the train station ready to board the private train that would take us to the next portion of the exam.

"What's the matter, cold." I hugged her "I'll warm you up."

"I wasn't that cold." She leaned into me "But I don't mind."

A shimmering silver metallic train pulled into the station as I playfully hugged my girlfriend.

"Do all schools have their own train lines?" Yukihira asked.

"Are you…stupid?" I sighed picking up Hisako and Miss Erina's bags.

"If it wasn't for these exams…it's be the best vacation ever!" Yoshi whined.

"Come along we'll be reviewing your studies all night." Hisako told her.

"Don't force too much on them." I laughed.

 _There's plenty to go…we're just getting this thing started._

"Hmm." Erina-sama hummed.

"Somethin' wrong miss?" I asked.

"Each step north will be more trying than the last and no doubt they will seek to weed away the rebels among us." She frowned.

"Don't worry about nothin' Miss." I smiled "I ain't going nowhere."

"Anywhere."

"Exactly." I laughed.

 _She's concerned for them, good…she's opening up more and more. I'm happy…that she's so happy again._

I cracked my knuckles and threw my coat onto a chair.

"I can't afford to slack off either and let the Miss down." I took a seat and put my feet up "I won't give up until we all pass together."

* * *

 **Later**

We traveled overnight to get to our next trial in Sapporo, a fine big city in Hokkaido but for our next exam we were off in the mountains at a chalet.

"I really wanted to see a tourist spot." Yoshino whined.

"This is a test not your vacation." I laughed "Just relax there'll be time for sightseeing later."

Our theme this time was noodles, since Hokkaido was a huge producer of soba, we could pretty much make whatever we want. They had the noodles but anything else we wanted we had to scrounge up ourselves.

"It's a trap." I lowered my hat.

"You noticed too." Miss Erina said as she was walking away.

"I'm in your group this time." I hummed.

 _They're still holding me close to her…trying to keep her in line with me._

I looked back.

 _They're making them wait till the end so that there's nothing left and force them to find supplies themselves, but with that blizzard rolling in…never mind I don't need to worry about them, they'll all be fine, they've had Miss's tutelage after all._

I put them out of my mind for a time, I needed to focus on helping Miss Erina right now, I had gotten a pass pairing with her but I needed to carry my weight. The miss and I had no real trouble, I followed her lead and made what she wanted, the two of us making two copies of the same and passing with no real fanfare, the others struggled a bit to work with the limited items they had but quickly used Erina-sama's lessons to craft their own makeshift noodles and claw to victory.

 _She's gonna lead them to freedom…I'm sure of it._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up- Chapter 178**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
